


Road to domestication

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, blogger!Derek, fraternity, shop!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в магазин, где подрабатывает Стайлз, приходит Дерек Хейл, и их первая встреча заканчивается полнейшим конфузом. Который имеет продолжение)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_novocaina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_novocaina/gifts).



> Спасибо чудесной Лиекке за беттинг, Драго за офигительный баннер и разделители, а Претти - за фотографию Стайлза. И моим альфам за поддержку!  
> Фик написано в подарок для la novocaina.  
> Саундтрек к фику - [Lifehouse - Falling In](http://muzebra.com/l/9zfsjzd5z3q).

  


 

  
  
— Я в подсобку, — предупредил Айзек, сгребая ворох бумаг. — Стайлз, хватит херней страдать, займись бельем!  
— Конечно, босс, это же такой кайф, развешивать мужские трусы, — проворчал Стайлз, оставляя в покое ремни. — Иногда я думаю, что у вас там дверь в Нарнию, которую вы скрываете от нас со Скоттом.  
— У нас там лэптоп и бесконечное набивание заказов, сам знаешь, — вздохнул Айзек. — Лучше запрос я отправлю, чем этим завтра будет заниматься Эрика.  
— Она все еще ненавидит ту девчонку со склада, на которую запал Скотт? — живо заинтересовался Стайлз, оттягивая возню со стрингами, боксерами и плавками.  
— Их война с Эллисон не закончится никогда, — Айзек запихнул за ухо карандаш и скрылся за неприметной белой дверью.  
Стайлз тоскливо посмотрел ему вслед, вскрыл ножом коробку и приготовил вешалки. Привет, самая поганая в мире работа. Он подошел к стоящему на полочке айподу, сделал звук погромче — все равно в это время в магазине не бывает покупателей, можно оттянуться — и взялся за первые трусы. Черные, стильные, на фирменной широкой резинке с вытесненным на ней брендом. Calvin Klein, изысканность, комфорт, качество и сексуальность.  
И надо быть настоящим мажором, чтобы отдавать за них по шестьдесят баксов. Нет, Стайлз знал — эти трусы реально удобные, приятные на ощупь, не натирают нежные места и вообще отличная штука. Но, если бы не бешеная скидка (старая коллекция, да еще с выявленным браком), Стайлз бы ни за что не купил их себе. Вообще, он не стал бы брать их даже со скидкой, но Эрика просто вычла сумму из его недельного заработка и всучила ему сверток. А бедолаге Скотту досталась еще и уцененная футболка, потому что Эрику оскорблял его внешний вид. Друга не спасло даже то, что на работе они в любом случае все вынуждены были носить форму.  
И ничего Эрике не скажешь, куда стажеру спорить со старшим менеджером. Это тебе не пофигист Айзек.  
Стайлз пристроил на вешалки первый десяток трусов и понес их к стойке, вспоминая, как правильно распределять товар. Размеры по нарастающей, новые модели наверх, старые вниз, цвет набирается слева направо. Ладно, он потом сверится со шпаргалкой.  
Распихав принесенную партию, Стайлз вернулся к своей коробке, вытащил свежий ворох трусов и вздрогнул, заметив остановившиеся в ярде от него ботинки. С орущей из айпода музыкой он прошляпил появление посетителя. И чертов Айзек благополучно тусит в подсобке, а значит…  
Стайлз облился холодным потом. Это была его третья неделя, и он еще ни разу сам не работал с клиентом. Ни Айзек, ни Эрика благоразумно не допускали его до этого, и Стайлз был им очень, очень благодарен. Потому что в «Руководстве работнику» целый раздел был посвящен тому, как следует и как не следует говорить с потенциальным покупателем, и у Стайлза отключался мозг еще на первой странице этого занудного чтива.  
— Э-э-э, — пробормотал Стайлз, собираясь с мыслями, и обратился к застывшим на одном месте ботинкам. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Мне нужны джинсы, — раздалось сверху.  
Стайлз поднял голову и сглотнул.  
О’кей, ситуация одновременно усложнилась и упростилась. Про этого клиента ему рассказывала Эрика, Стайлз видел фотку. Дерек Хейл, большой поклонник бренда, одевается у них последние три года. Консервативный до ужаса, всегда покупает одни и те же футболки, джинсы, брюки, рубашки и белье, даже ремень, по слухам, ему выискивали ровно с той пряжкой, к которой он привык. Айзек пожаловался, что ему пришлось сгонять во Фриско, там у ребят на складе завалялся нужный экземпляр.  
Эрика утверждала, что с Дереком легко и просто — никаких бесконечных примерок и подборов, мужик четко знал, что хочет. Достаточно принести ему товар, пройти обязательный ритуал примерки и можно выбивать чек. Это тебе не красотка Лидия, любившая перетащить в кабинку полмагазина, а потом купить только шарфик.  
Сосредоточься и вспомни, что он там любит. Давай же, Стайлз.  
— Джинсы, — расплылся он в приветливой улыбке, лихорадочно соображая. — Сейчас организуем.  
Определять размер на глаз Стайлз умел плохо. Но выбора не было. Он выпрямился, запихнул трусы обратно в коробку и пристально уставился на бедра Хейла, пытаясь угадать. Шестерка? Нет, шестерку носит он, а его бедра _у_ же и задница меньше. Не то чтобы Хейл был жирный, совсем нет, крепкие ягодицы, подтянутый, но он сам по себе покрупнее Стайлза. Восьмерка? Да, пожалуй, восьмерка, переводя на джинсы — 32/30. Как жаль, что нельзя залезть к нему в штаны и вытащить ярлычок, уж там-то написано, блин. Стайлз нахмурился, контрольно обежал взглядом промежность и, спохватившись, поднял голову. Хейл разглядывал его с изумлением пополам с настороженностью.  
Блядь, еще бы. Вряд ли ему понравилось, что незнакомый парень пялится на его зад. Стайлз почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки, и рысью понесся к сложенным на полке джинсам, выискивая базовую прямую модель. Он поколебался, какая нужна Хейлу — классика или та, с имитацией легкой потертости, мысленно плюнул и решительно взял обе.  
— Могу предложить вот это, — выпалил Стайлз, практически впихивая Хейлу шмотки.  
Если Эрика просмотрит видеозапись, она его просто убьет за такой сервис.  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил Хейл и поспешно удалился в примерочную. Как будто хотел сбежать от чокнутого ассистента.  
Стайлз его не винил.  
Он шумно выдохнул, вытер выступивший на лбу пот и поморгал. О’кей, он налажал. Корпоративная культура настаивала на вежливости и внимании к клиенту, на создании ему максимально комфортной обстановки, а Стайлз пока справлялся попросту отстойно. Пропустил появление, облапал взглядом (пусть и случайно) и вообще вел себя, как чувак из лавки, где все шмотки по пятнадцать баксов. А ведь джинсы Хейла стоили по две сотни пара.  
Ладно, сейчас он реабилитируется. Стайлз припомнил, как вел себя Айзек, и решительно шагнул к примерочным. Их было целых пять, вдоль стены напротив стояли несколько кресел, столик, украшенный большим термосом с кофе и еще одним, с кипятком, для любителей выпить чай. Заварочные пакетики, стаканчики, сахар — все находилось рядом, чтобы каждый желающий мог расслабиться и отдохнуть. Стайлз помялся, подвигал плечами, разминая их, и двинулся к единственной примерочной с закрытой дверцей. Хейл мог быть только там. Стайлз взялся за ручку и потянул ее на себя. Айзек всегда заглядывал к клиентам — спрашивал, подошла ли модель, охотно делился собственным мнением, села она или не села, предлагал подобрать еще варианты. Стайлз тоже так сможет, фигня, он справится.  
— Мистер Хейл, как вы тут? — Стайлз постарался добавить в голос максимум сахара.  
Ну, мистер Хейл определенно был в порядке. Он натянул классическую модель, — Стайлз мысленно станцевал гарлем-шейк, размер подошел идеально — но застегнуть штаны не успел. Хейл с кем-то разговаривал по телефону, вернее, разговаривали с ним, потому что Хейл в ответ только мычал. Наверное, звонила его девчонка.  
Стайлз застыл, не зная, свалить ему или остаться. Может, такие ситуации и были разобраны в «Руководстве», но он явно до них не добрался. Пока Стайлз сомневался, Хейл ожил, заметил его, приподнял брови и указал глазами на свою незастегнутую ширинку. И махнул рукой.  
У Стайлза мгновенно пересохло во рту. Да блядь. Он шутит? Неужто этот парень хочет, чтобы Стайлз застегнул ему штаны? Нет, он видел, что Эрика так делала одной пиздец толстой девчонке, пытавшейся всунуть свою жопу в джинсы на размер меньше, чем ей был действительно нужен. Но от Хейла он такой подставы не ожидал. Стайлз стиснул губы, шагнул в кабинку, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо и профессионально, и опустился на колени. Корячиться, согнувшись в три погибели, он точно не собирался. Стайлз поддернул края ширинки, взялся за язычок молнии и принялся изо всех сил игнорировать оказавшиеся перед его глазами белые трусы и чуть просвечивающий сквозь них аккуратно заправленный член. Надо же, а этому Хейлу повезло с размером. Стайлз потянул язычок вверх, машинально чуть надавив Хейлу на промежность, — чтобы было удобно застегивать — и ощутил, как его беззастенчиво отпихнули, уперевшись ладонью в лоб.  
— Ай! — вскрикнул Стайлз, едва не ударившись затылком о стенку примерочной.  
— Ты что делаешь? — донеслось сверху, и Стайлз, ведомый дурным предчувствием, догадался поднять голову.  
Теперь он точно попал. Хейл выглядел разгневанным, оскорбленным и смущенным. Губы сжались в тонкую злую линию, на скулах горел румянец, а глаза потемнели от возмущения.  
— Что я делаю? — переспросил Стайлз и вспомнил, что лучшая защита это нападение. — Застегиваю тебе джинсы! Ты сам махнул мне, мол, давай.  
— Я махнул тебе — все о’кей, я их возьму, проваливай и выбивай чек! — четко проговорил Хейл. — Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы ты тут… Тебя что, бросил парень, и ты теперь пристаешь к первому попавшемуся мужику?  
Стайлз потерял челюсть. Он открыл рот, закрыл его, снова открыл и ощутил в себе желание повторить этот немудрящий цикл еще раз двадцать. Ей богу, он никогда не лез в карман за словом, но сейчас в мозгу было девственно пусто.  
— Я не гей! — возмутился он, наконец вставая на ноги. — Я просто пытался сделать мою работу!  
— Конечно, — бросил Хейл.  
— Это правда! — всплеснул руками Стайлз, задетый за живое таким откровенным скепсисом.  
— Ты гей, — с глубоким убеждением в голосе повторил Хейл. — Я сразу понял, как вошел, а мой радар никогда не ошибается. Ладно, я готов поверить, что ты просто… все неправильно понял.  
Стайлз надул щеки, ущипнул себя за предплечье, чтобы не начать спорить, и кивнул.  
— Я приношу свои извинения за это недоразумение, — проговорил он, пытаясь вежливо улыбнуться.  
— Угу, — Хейл мотнул головой. — Будь добр, выйди, я хочу переодеться.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — согласился Стайлз, проклиная все на свете, а особенно свою феерическую удачливость.  
Он подошел к термосу, плеснул себе кофе, кинул кусочек сахара и сделал глоток. Пережитое унижение пополам со жгучей обидой крутились где-то в районе желудка, и Стайлз намеривался все это сначала залить кофе, а потом сожрать припрятанный в столике шоколадный батончик. Как только этот Хейл съебет со своими идиотскими джинсами.  
— Что случилось? — появившийся Айзек тронул его за плечо. — Стайлз, ты в порядке? На тебе лица нет.  
— Все нормально, — буркнул Стайлз, разозлившись. Вот не мог Айзек выйти на пять минут раньше? — У нас клиент.  
Айзек удивленно приоткрыл рот и покосился на примерочную.  
— Я сейчас займусь.  
— О, не стоит, — Хейл вышел из примерочной. — Меня уже _обслужили._ Первый раз сталкиваюсь с такой любезностью.  
Стайлз скрипнул зубами и, забив на присутствие Айзека, подошел к Хейлу и выдрал у него из рук обе пары джинсов.  
— Рад был _угодить_ , — рявкнул он. — Сейчас все пробью.  
Айзек остолбенел, Хейл усмехнулся, а Стайлз поспешил вернуться в торговое помещение. Там он со злости вырубил айпод, швырнул лишние джинсы на место и встал к кассе, уставившись на кнопки. От негодования он забыл, что нажимать. Но его секундная амнезия испарилась, Стайлз считал штрих-код и, не глядя, взял кредитку подошедшего к стойке Хейла.  
— Спасибо за покупку, сэр, — произнес он, уложив джинсы в фирменный пакет и засунув туда же чек.  
— Думаю, после всего случившегося, ты можешь называть меня Дерек, — сообщил Хейл и вытянул вбок голову, читая имя на бейдже. — А ты, значит, Стайлз.  
— Можешь не запоминать, скорее всего, меня теперь уволят, — прошипел Стайлз. — Ты уже успел растрепать все Айзеку?  
— Спроси у него.  
Хейл насмешливо поиграл бровями, подмигнул, сгреб свой пакет и свалил.  
Стайлз со звоном захлопнул кассу и столкнулся с Айзеком, закончившим пополнять запас кофе в термосе.  
— Что произошло? — Айзек протянул Стайлзу его стаканчик. — В любом случае, поздравляю. Твой первый клиент!  
— Спасибо, — неловко улыбнулся Стайлз, ошеломленный тем, что Хейл не расписал Айзеку все его промахи. — И моя первая продажа!  
— Вечером заглянем в бар, — пообещал Айзек. — Ты сегодня свободен?  
— Ага, я сдал все свои эссе в понедельник и теперь снова могу прогуливать без боязни вылететь из универа.  
— А что насчет Скотта?  
— Если Дитон его сегодня не растерзает, он точно к нам подтянется, — у Стайлза стремительно повышалось настроение.  
В конце концов, один мудацкий клиент еще не повод впадать в уныние.  
— Заметано, — кивнул Айзек и заметил, что посреди зала так и стоит коробка. — Блядь, ты что, так и не развесил эти гребаные трусы?  
— О мой бог! — простонал Стайлз. — Сейчас, сейчас! А ты мне не поможешь?..  
— Последний раз я тебе это спускаю, — Айзек включил айпод, опустился рядом со Стайлзом на корточки, и они в четыре руки взялись за вешалки.  
Ладно, не такая это и паршивая работа, если подумать.  
  


  
  
— Вот мудак, — посочувствовал Скотт, когда они въехали в Глендейл.  
— И я вовсе не гей, — поддакнул Стайлз, скидывая скорость. Это тебе не Лос-Анджелес, в пригороде не принято гонять.  
Скотт согласно кивнул, и разговор сам собой умер. Стайлз не возражал: они со Скоттом дружили так давно, что тишина нисколько не напрягала.  
Настоящие друзья до гроба, вместе ходили в детский сад, закончили одну школу, теперь учатся в одном универе. Калифорнийский, сбывшаяся мечта. Если бы еще эта мечта не обходилась в тридцать штук в год, было бы совсем круто. Конечно, у них со Скоттом имелся набор льгот, они оба получали стипендию, и реальная стоимость обучения получалась гораздо ниже… Но это не спасало от подработок.  
Стайлз считал, что на самом деле им чертовски повезло устроиться в «Сalvin Klein». Их туда привел Айзек, скорешившийся со Скоттом после какой-то совместной лабораторной. В бутике хорошо платили, работа была непыльная, в ней вообще все было идеально, кроме досадных мелочей вроде капризных клиентов или необходимости копаться в бабском белье. Хотя в последнем Стайлз даже видел определенный плюс — вдосталь намучившись с лифчиками при сортировке и развешивании, он бы теперь, наверное, запросто снял эту хитрую конструкцию с любой девчонки, на ощупь, в полнейшей темноте.  
Потому что он нисколько, ни капельки не гей. И Хейл может идти в жопу со своим гей-радаром. Кстати, неужели чувака не парит, что он так легко выдал собственную ориентацию? А может, он прицепился к Стайлзу, потому что сам на него запал? Нафантазировал, увидев перед собой парня на коленях, и, пожалуйста, наехал.  
— Грязный извращенец! — припечатал Стайлз, выискивая место, где поставить машину.  
— Что? — вздрогнул Скотт. — Я сказал, что всего лишь поцеловал ее в щеку, когда проводил до общаги.  
— Кого? — удивился Стайлз и догадался, что пропустил какие-то откровения Скотта, открывшего для себя в колледже личную жизнь.  
— Эллисон! Со склада! — обиделся Скотт. — Мы с ней вчера были в кино.  
— А, точно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ты крут, чувак, но в следующий раз схвати ее за попку и поцелуй нормально, девчонкам это нравится.  
— Не хочу разбивать твои фантазии, но девчонка за такое может и по роже съездить, — заявила Эрика, поджидавшая их на парковке.  
— А может и не съездить, не попробуешь, не узнаешь, — подмигнул ей Стайлз, выпрыгивая из джипа. — Вау, ты сегодня решила порадовать местных и напомнить, что в десятке знаменитых людей Глендейла есть крошка Джулия Энн?  
— Сравни меня еще раз с порнозвездой и…  
— Откуда приличная девушка вроде тебя знает, кто такая Джулия Энн? — поинтересовался Стайлз, стратегически отойдя на шаг назад, Эрика не стеснялась распускать руки. — Или ты тоже считаешь, что никто лучше нее не делает лесбийские сцены?  
— Поздравляю, я только что решила, кто будет заниматься пересчетом всех наших самых мелких товаров, — хищно улыбнулась Эрика, поправив лямку топа.  
— Это нечестно! — возмутился Стайлз.  
— А Скотту достанется верхняя одежда, — мстительно сказала Эрика.  
— Если бы ты захотела прийти в порнобизнес, то создала бы достойную конкуренцию мисс Энн, — заметил Скотт, почесав подбородок о плечо.  
Эрика закатила глаза.  
— Хорошо. Вы _оба_ займетесь мелочевкой.  
Скотт и Стайлз обменялись своим особым рукопожатиям, Эрика мотнула головой и пошла к лифту, который должен был поднять их всех с подземной стоянки наверх, на этаж, где располагался магазин.  
Инвентаризация. Как же чудесно они проведут эту субботу. Ладно. Зато им заплатят по двойному тарифу.  
Айзек уже сновал по торговому помещению, когда они завалились всей гурьбой.  
— Опаздываете, — упрекнул он, кинув Скотту приготовленный терминал.  
Стайлз не возражал. Лучше он будет пересчитывать и называть Скотту цифры, а тот — сканировать товар и вбивать данные. СДВГ уже не так изводил Стайлза, как это было в школе, но рассеянное внимание до сих пор доставляло неприятности. Нет уж, ответственность Скотту, а подсчеты Стайлзу. Все честно.  
— Начните с рубашек, — попросила Эрика, привычно перекинувшись из сучки в почти милую девушку — Айзек определенно положительно на нее влиял.  
Стайлза иногда подмывало спросить, не носит ли он с собой какой-нибудь специальный амулет против стерв.  
— Давай сначала эти «отпикаем», а потом возьмемся за склад? — предложил Скотт.  
— Да без проблем.  
Стайлз взялся перебирать стойку, называя Скотту размер и количество штук, тот бодро тыкал стилусом в угодливо пищащий терминал. Эрика, пошуршавшая о чем-то с Айзеком, вытащила из сумочки айфон и сунула напарнику под нос. Стайлз покосился на них и удивленно приподнял брови: Айзек какое-то время недоуменно попялился в экран, а потом вдруг громко заржал и что-то быстро пробормотал на ухо ухмыляющейся Эрике.  
— Нашли свежий прикол? — Скотт оторвался от терминала.  
— Лучше, — Эрика потащила Айзека за рукав в подсобку. — Работайте, мы сейчас придем.  
— Давай вобьем левые цифры, — предложил Стайлз. — Пусть они потом охренеют, когда будут сравнивать с количеством по бумагам.  
— Не дури, — благостно сказал Скотт. Свидания с Эллисон плохо на нем отражались. Еще пара таких прогулок в кино, и Скотт перестанет бриться, сделает себе дреды и уйдет в хиппи, чтобы любить весь мир на законных основаниях.  
Они закончили с первой стойкой, Скотт сохранил данные и повернулся к футболкам-поло. Стайлз добрался до четырнадцатого размера, когда Эрика и Айзек вернулись в торговый зал.  
— Лапочка, — позвала Эрика, сияя.  
— Что? — откликнулся Скотт.  
— Не ты, — хмыкнул Айзек. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и раскачивался с пятки на носок. — Стайлз.  
— С каких это пор я лапочка? — поразился Стайлз, загривком чуя, что опять куда-то вляпался и ни сном об этом, ни духом. Прямо как с выбором братства было.  
— Дай ему взглянуть, — мотнул головой Айзек.  
— С удовольствием, — протянула Эрика и сунула Стайлзу свой айфон. — Зацени-ка.  
На экране была открыта интернет-страница, а точнее — блог какого-то чувака с претенциозным ником «Big Bad Wolf» и аватаркой, на которой красовалась черная стильная тачка. Кажется, из линейки шевроле.  
— Что это за херня?  
— А ты почитай, — посоветовал Айзек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и пробежал глазами первую пару строк. А чувак ему понравился — он писал о вещах совершенно обычных, но делал это в меру ядовито и при этом забавно. Стайлз улыбнулся, прочитав байку об армянах, которых в Глендейле было, как в Гарлеме черных, и сглотнул, когда «Волк» перестал подстебывать любовь к национальной одежде и стал описывать свой подход за шмотками. Вернее, за джинсами. И его обслужила симпатичная невинная «лапочка», которая чересчур близко к сердцу приняла свою обязанность быть милой с клиентом. «Волк» отметил, что недаром всегда считал свою любимую марку самой сексуальной из всех, и посетовал, что все же отсос пока не входит в список предоставляемых покупателю услуг. У Стайлза взмокла спина, он моргнул и машинально прокрутил вниз, до комментариев. Читатели блога интересовались, где же «Волк» нашел такое славное местечко, и просили адресок и фотку «лапочки». «Волк» отшучивался, что ни за что не сдаст свою любимую точку, а потом удивительно спокойно общался с какой-то странноватой девчонкой, окрестившей упомянутую «лапочку» шлюхой, а самого «Волка» озабоченным мудаком.  
Все еще не соображая, что делает, Стайлз ткнул в название блога — «Lunatic on the road» — и просмотрел заголовки записей и общие сведения о пользователе. Выходило, что «Волк» живет в Эл-Эй и занимается обзорами автомобильного рынка страны. Судя по количеству подписчиков, «Волк» считался фигурой авторитетной и дело свое знал.  
Ну пиздец. Вот приди сюда еще раз, Хейл-ты-можешь-называть-меня-Дерек, и Стайлз покажет тебе, блядь, и «лапочку», и сервис.  
— Я могу позвонить моему адвокату? — спросил Стайлз, возвратив Эрике айфон. — И еще — никаких интервью, простите.  
— Но, сэр, как вы можете лишить нас эксклюзива! — взволнованно сказал Айзек и отобрал у опешившего Скотта терминал, пихнув его Стайлзу наподобие микрофона. — Умоляю, хоть пару слов!  
— Иди к черту!  
— Да что происходит? — Скотт пихнул Айзека под зад коленкой и вернул себе терминал.  
— Этот Хейл написал о случившемся в свой блог и выставил меня полным придурком, — мрачно поделился Стайлз.  
— Вот козел, — расстроился Скотт.  
— А нечего было примериваться к его члену, — безжалостно влезла Эрика.  
— Ладно, оставь его, — Айзек погладил Эрику по плечу. — Я тогда не понял, почему Стайлз был такой дерганый, а теперь-то ясно. Стайлз, забей, Дерек же не спалил тебя. Поржал и все. А мог устроить нам всем неприятности, знаешь, как Харрис строго относится к трудовой дисциплине?  
Стайлз поежился. Управляющий вызывал у него бесконтрольную дрожь.  
— Да ну блин, — Стайлз недовольно отпихнул коловшую ему в ключицу вешалку. — Мудак этот ваш Дерек.  
— Он нормальный парень, — не согласился Айзек. — Увидишь еще.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — буркнул Стайлз.  
— А он реально гей? — спросил Скотт, самостоятельно досчитав футболки. — Или прикалывается?  
— Ха! — фыркнула Эрика. — Для девчонок он натурал, для парней он гей. Дереку плевать, кого трахать, лишь бы член принимали хорошо и орали погромче, он любит со звуковым сопровождением ебаться.  
— Фу, — смутился Скотт.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — ощутимо напрягся Айзек.  
— Оттуда, — Эрика соблазнительно прогнулась, выпрямилась и рассмеялась. — Мы пару раз зависали с Джексоном, а он, как известно, редкое трепло.  
— Джексон — это его парень? — Стайлз постепенно приходил в себя.  
— Джексон — это его кузен, который прожил в квартире Дерека почти год, пока ему не дали пинка под зад. Вот и насмотрелся на сексуальные аппетиты братца, — объяснила Эрика.  
— А Лидия, кстати, его девчонка. Джексона, в смысле, — вставил Айзек. — Так что можешь не пускать по ней слюни в следующий раз.  
— Что, все Хейлы — красавчики, и у Стайлза нет шансов? — обиделся Стайлз. Он всего-то разок сказал Айзеку, что у Лидии обалденные волосы, и похвалил ее аппетитную попку.  
Стайлз вообще всегда первым делом обращал внимание на ягодицы, ну у каждого свои фетиши, блин.  
— Джексон — Уиттмор, — Эрика накрутила локон на палец и пихнула Айзека локтем под ребра. — Смотри, наша «лапочка» считает Дерека красавчиком и беспокоится о своих шансах.  
— О-о-о, ну конечно! Это объективное суждение взрослого человека. Вот если бы я сказал, что он «ничего особенного», прозвучало бы глупо и по-детски. Но Стайлз…  
— Бро, да забей, — Скотт укоризненно посмотрел на Эрику и Айзека, и те перестали улыбаться одинаково, как разлученные в детстве близняшки. — У нас работы до фига.  
— Да, — скомкано согласился Айзек. — Эрика, давай ты к лэптопу, а я помогу им считать?  
— Договорились, — Эрика моментально посерьезнела, работу она свою любила и придиралась к каждой мелочи, желая выполнить ее идеально. — Стайлз.  
— Что еще? — насупился он, приготовившись услышать очередной подъеб.  
— Если Дерек вдруг… переборщит, — произнесла Эрика, прикусив на мгновение накрашенную ярко-красным пухлую нижнюю губу, — дай мне знать. Я ему напомню, что мы не в Южном Лос-Анджелесе.  
— А что не так с Южным Лос-Анджелесом? — шепотом спросил Скотт, когда Эрика ушла за забытым в подсобке зарядным устройством для лэптопа.  
— Криминальные разборки, Лос-Анджелеский бунт, Родни Кинг? — с надеждой перечислил Стайлз, который благодаря отцу-шерифу по праву считался настоящей энциклопедией в плане зафиксированных нарушений закона и громких дел. — Она намекнула, что если Хейл перейдет от шуточек к домогательствам, она за меня заступится.  
— Но это же ты полез ему отсасывать! — удивился Скотт.  
— Что-о-о? Я же сказал, я не…  
— Прости, прости! — торопливо поправился Скотт. — Я машинально. Я понял. Ай, блин, не надо стегать меня ремнем. Ну пряжка же, больно, совсем офонарел, козел!  
— А еще охуенно стрелять носками с помощью лифчиков, — шепотом поделился Айзек, бдительно косясь на дверь, за которой скрылась Эрика. — Только молчок!  
— Да уж понятно, — кивнул отведший душу Стайлз. — Ладно, парни, за дело, в общаге вечером тусовка, я не хочу прийти слишком поздно.  
— Успеем, — авторитетно заявил Айзек, вытянув вперед руку.  
Скотт сверху шлепнул свою, Стайлз тоже, они раскачали их, как спортсмены перед игрой, и с гиканьем взялись за непересчитанные товары.  
А когда вернувшаяся Эрика врубила сборник лучших хитов прошлого лета, Стайлз вообще забыл, что он тут работает, а не отрывается с друзьями под «Call me maybe».  
  


  
  
— Да, черт подери, нам нужны эти размеры! _Сегодня же_. Ты издеваешься? Знаешь что, Эллисон? Если проклятые поло не будут у меня к шести, в пятницу вечером твоему новому парню придется задержаться на работе. Поверь мне, я с легкостью найду ему занятие даже после закрытия магазина! Что? От суки слышу!  
Стайлз обошел стороной ругающуюся Эрику и взялся за ценники.  
Отношения этих девчонок он не понимал. На работе они, казалось, устроили соревнование, кто кому больше напакостит, но на прошлой неделе, когда они все столкнулись на вечеринке… Стайлз обомлел, увидев, как они болтают, словно закадычные подружки, даже Скотта простебали на пару, пока Эллисон не увела его на второй этаж — Гринберг, охранявший спальни братства, прозевал их демарш.  
Он попытался проконсультироваться у Айзека, увы, безуспешно. Айзек туманно заявил, что Стайлз не понимает всех тонкостей женской дружбы, поделился историей о двух конкурирующих сестринствах, к которым принадлежали Эрика и Эллисон, а потом посоветовал не лезть в это, «целее будешь».  
Напутствие Стайлз счел разумным. Он еще в школе натренировался закрывать глаза, если что-то шло не так или попросту ему не нравилось. Вот и на вечеринке он забил и на Эрику с Эллисон, и на бросившего его одного Скотта, и на Айзека, явно перебравшего с пивом. Кроме того, вечеринка все равно удалась. Стайлз проснулся под утро в холле, с дикой головной болью, в одних трусах в компании незнакомой девчонки в костюме панды и парня с ирокезом на голове. Отобрав у «дикобраза» свою рубашку, которой тот сладко укрывался, Стайлз разыскал в замусоренном доме родные джинсы, беззастенчиво стащил у Дэнни из шкафа чистые носки, мысленно поклявшись потом купить ему другие, и добрел до комнаты, которую делил со Скоттом. Обе постели были разворошены, и если на кровати Скотта трахался скорее всего сам Скотт, то вот на кровати Стайлза ебался кто-то совершенно посторонний, и за это с Гринберга стоит спустить шкуру. Впрочем, этим займется Мэтт, он же президент их общины. Сколько раз договаривались с парнями — никакого секса на верхнем этаже дома, в спальнях членов братства! И каждый раз какой-то пиздец.  
Стайлз шлепнул последнюю этикетку и ухмыльнулся. Ему повезло в то утро смыться до того, как проснулись остальные, и он избежал уборки в доме.  
— Чему ты радуешься? — мрачно спросила Эрика, закончившая, наконец, разговаривать по телефону. — Стайлз, ты…  
— Эй, почему никто не бежит со всех ног встречать самого классного клиента? — раздался немного манерный, но, в общем, довольно приятный голос.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Стайлз покосился на вошедшего, к которому тут же шагнула Эрика.  
— Джексон, это ты сюда прибежал со всех ног, — отмахнулась Эрика, остановившись у стойки с юбками.  
Хейловский кузен! Стайлз выронил ножницы и уставился на Джексона во все глаза. Что ж, действительно не очень близкое родство. Привлекательность Хейла была мрачной, этакой диковато-брутальной, опасный и жесткий образ, а вот Джексон был воплощением гламура, как будто только что сошел со страниц «Вог». Стайлз отвлекся, задавшись вопросом — а печатает ли «Вог» фотки мужиков, это же вроде девчачий журнал о моде?  
И какого черта он вечно думает о всякой посторонней херне?  
Но парень все равно выглядел как хлыщ — уложенные гелем волосы, фирменные джинсы (Стайлз узнал родной лейбл), цветастая рубашка, кардиган. В общем, если бы этот Джексон учился в Бикон-Хиллзе, городке, где Стайлз провел детство, ему бы быстро объяснили, куда стоит засунуть подобное франтовство. У них в школе водились парни с деньгами, но вот _так_ не одевался никто.  
— Какая разница, я уже здесь, — Джексон окинул Эрику взглядом. — Так что там за потрясающая куртка?  
— Уже в примерочной, тебя дожидается, — ответила та, закатив глаза. — И я подобрала тебе пару футболок и прикольные шорты. Там необычная модель, но на твою фигуру должно сесть, если ты не нажрал себе зад.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, увидев, как эти двое, увлеченно беседуя, двинулись к кабинкам, и покачал головой. Ладно, он просто не ловит тему. Неужели кому-то действительно важно, что именно на себя надевать? То есть Стайлзу нравилось выглядеть хорошо, у него имелись любимые штаны и майки, и он обожал свою старую толстовку с невыводимым зеленым пятном, но… Одежда оставалась всего лишь одеждой. Которую носят, чтобы не выставлять напоказ гениталии и не мерзнуть.  
А не для того, чтобы… Стайлз пощелкал пальцами, формулируя мысль, и вздрогнул, услышав за спиной «привет».  
— О, ну следовало этого ожидать, — пробормотал он, обернувшись. — Привет.  
Хейл пожал плечами.  
— Джексон уже купается в тряпках?  
— Да, в компании Эрики. Можешь присоединиться к ним или отдохнуть в нашей зоне для клиентов, — оттарабанил Стайлз. После своего фиаско он все-таки помучил «Руководство» и запомнил оттуда пару удобных выражений.  
— Я как-нибудь обойдусь, — Хейл скучающе осмотрелся.  
— Что-нибудь показать? — Стайлз постарался предложить свою помощь так, чтобы на языке хрустело от сахара.  
— Из одежды или того, что под ней? — осведомился Хейл.  
Стайлз поперхнулся слюной.  
— Когда ты обозреваешь тачки, тоже первым делом лезешь под капот?  
— Вот оно что, — в голосе Хейла мелькнуло недовольство. — Ты пошел наводить обо мне справки?  
— Я? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Нет, чувак, я забыл о тебе через минуту после того, как ты ушел. Но вот кое-кто постарался поставить меня в известность.  
Хейл приподнял брови.  
— О, — тон снова стал равнодушным. — Ясно.  
— Ну и как? — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — Будут извинения?  
— Извинения?  
— Да! — Стайлз растерял свою показную невозмутимость и шагнул к Хейлу. — Ты солгал, полностью переврал ситуацию!  
— Я ее немного приукрасил, — уголки губ Хейла на мгновение опустились вниз. — И я не назвал ни твоего имени, ни указал место работы.  
— Зачем вообще надо было писать об этом в свой блог, посвященный тачкам?!  
— Затем, что подобные истории позволяют моей аудитории чувствовать себя ближе ко мне, доверять мне. Я не просто некий парень, который рассказывает им про очередную марку мазды, а их приятель. Это моя работа, Стайлз.  
— Стайлз. О’кей. Я уж думал, что ты и вне сети начнешь звать меня… — Стайлз облизнул губы. Произнести «лапочка» при Хейле вдруг почудилось ему чем-то неприличным.  
— Это просто история, прототипом которой послужили реальные события, — Дерек засунул руки в карманы.  
— Значит, никаких извинений, — подытожил Стайлз. Он подхватил оставшиеся неразобранными после примерки блузки и двинулся к нужной вешалке. — Ладно, пофиг. В конце концов, я всего лишь обслуживающий персонал. Это мне положено лизать тебе зад.  
— Римминг переоценивают, — охотно откликнулся Хейл.  
Стайлз выпустил из рук нежно-голубой шифон.  
— Что?  
— Римминг. Ты говорил про вылизывание зада, — объяснил Хейл. — Я не фанат.  
— И это еще одна вещь, которую я не хотел о тебе знать, — заявил Стайлз, чувствуя, как щекам становится тепло. — Поверь, меня интересует только твой вкус в выборе шмоток и размер.  
— На размер я не жалуюсь, — серьезно произнес Хейл. — Впрочем, в прошлый раз…  
— Да заткнись ты! — воскликнул Стайлз, окончательно выведенный из себя. — Ты понял, о чем я.  
— Эрика, наверное, от тебя в восторге, — сказал Хейл, прищурившись.  
— Дразнить Скотта ей тоже нравится, — признался Стайлз, смирившийся с тем, что над ним вполне удачно поиздевались. — Что ты так смотришь? А, Скотт это мой друг, мы сюда вместе устроились.  
Может, Хейл бы и поддержал беседу, но тут в торговый зал вышел сияющий Джексон, на котором красовалась легкая летняя куртка — эта модель поступила к ним только сегодня утром, Стайлз помогал принимать товар.  
— Как тебе?  
Хейл моментально замкнулся и даже попятился назад.  
— Нормально.  
— Дерек! — Джексон надул щеки и выпустил воздух. — Она меня не простит?  
— За что куртка должна тебя прощать?  
— Я тебя придушу! — пообещал Джексон.  
— Джексон, какая разница! — Хейл впервые растерял свою невозмутимость. — Она обычная. Просто куртка. Если она удобная — купи и носи.  
— Давай я сделаю фотку и отправлю в инстаграмм, — предложила Эрика. — Покажешь Лидии.  
— Лидии доставляет удовольствие ругать те вещи, которые мне нравятся, — не согласился Джексон. — Эй, а ты что думаешь?  
Стайлз моргнул:  
— Я?  
— Ты!  
— Ну… если ты хочешь выглядеть заносчивым му… парнем с понтами, то это как раз твой вариант.  
— Мудаком, — с удовольствием договорил Хейл за Стайлзом.  
Джексон переглянулся с Эрикой.  
— Пробивай, — сказал он. — И шорты. А еще вон тот топ.  
— Он же женский! — вырвалось у Стайлза до того, как он успел зажать себе рот рукой.  
Хейл фыркнул и отвернулся, явно пряча улыбку.  
— Топ для моей девушки, кретин, — процедил Джексон.  
— Лидия разрежет его ножницами, а тебе даст по морде, — предупредила Эрика, погладив пальцами полупрозрачную ткань.  
— У нас скоро годовщина, — Джексон подергал бровями. — Она его наденет.  
— Может быть, ты уже расплатишься, и мы поедем? — недовольно перебил его Хейл. — Джексон, у меня еще есть дела на сегодня!  
— Не надо завидовать серьезности моих отношений, — Джексон повернулся к Эрике. — А вы не празднуете?  
— Мы и не встречаемся, — напряженно ответила Эрика.  
— Спорим, Айзек так не считает? — Джексон направился в примерочную, чтобы переодеться в свою одежду. — Нельзя спать с парнем и делать вид, что между вами ничего нет!  
— Я сейчас возьму ножницы и воткну их тебе в живот, — пообещала ему покрасневшая Эрика, метнув предупреждающий взгляд на Стайлза.  
Тот вскинул руки в защитном жесте, опять упустил блузку на пол и вздохнул с облегчением, когда Эрика нырнула вслед за Джексоном.  
Металлический крючок брякнул по черной перекладине. Хейл повесил упавшую блузку на место и кивнул в сторону кабинок.  
— Передай Джексону, что если он не спустится через десять минут, я уеду без него.  
— Я скажу ему, что ты дал всего пять.  
Хейл усмехнулся, и Стайлз невольно мазнул глазами по его лицу. В нем действительно было что-то волчье, хищное.  
— Кстати, твой ник! — спохватился Стайлз. — Специально подбирал? Офигенная аббревиатура. Вот уж не думал, что в глубине души ты «Большая Красивая Женщина».  
— Что? — растерялся Хейл.  
— BBW, — проникновенно ответил Стайлз. — Порносокращение.  
— А, — протянул Хейл. — Сексом, Стайлз, надо заниматься, а не смотреть его по телеку. Аббревиатура названия моего блога тебе тоже понравилась? Ты же один из этих чудаковатых парней, который любят Толкиена?  
Стайлз нахмурился, соображая. Lunatic on the road, LOTR… Lord of the rings!  
— А ты специально…  
— Конечно, нет! — Хейл достал из кармана брелок с ключами от машины. — Джексон.  
— Я помню, — буркнул Стайлз и растер лицо рукой, убедившись, что Хейл ушел.  
Вот черт. Что-то в их разговоре точно пошло не так, но что именно Стайлз не понимал, а спрашивать совета ни у кого не хотелось. Интуиция подсказывала, что независимое мнение Скотта или Эрики ему не понравится. Поэтому Стайлз обойдется без него.  
Зато… зато Стайлз не обойдется без парня, который отлично умеет взламывать чужие аккаунты. Хейл за свое высокомерие точно заслужил немного мести Стайлза Стилински.  
  


  
  
— А он ничего, — присвистнул Дэнни, закончив смотреть сделанный Хейлом обзор «Форда-Мондео», выпуска 2010 года.  
Стайлз внутренне с ним согласился. Недаром Хейл популярен: он умел говорить о технических характеристиках интересно. В его устах цифры приобретали реальный вес, у него получалось просто и доходчиво донести, почему хорош такой объем топливного бака или чем грозит слабость задних подкрыльников. Хейл не пытался выпендриваться на камеру, он мало улыбался, зато его сравнения были меткими, речь выразительной и очень приятной на слух. Он немного по-южному глотал слова, но не так, чтобы было не разобрать смысла, а так, чтобы запоминалась индивидуальная манера говорить. Его способ произношения обладал определенным шармом, а четко выстроенный поток информации походил на хорошую лекцию, где и записывать ничего не надо — все настолько разжевано и следует одно из другого, что запоминается само собой.  
Они с Дэнни ткнули в ролик просто так, а в итоге просмотрели его до конца, и Стайлз был готов поклясться, что Дэнни на минуту всерьез задумался о покупке Мондео.  
Впрочем, Стайлз подозревал, что магия Хейла объясняется просто: чувак реально любил тачки, разбирался в них, это была его тема от и до. И настрой Дерека невольно заражал и зрителя.  
Хейла. Черт, Хейла. Не стоит звать его по имени даже мысленно.  
— Он мудак, — поправил Стайлз Дэнни. — Ты же прочитал его пост.  
— Я вполне могу поверить, что он всерьез подумал, что ты собираешься ему отсосать, — бессердечно сказал Дэнни. — Он из тех парней, перед которым с удовольствием встают на колени и открывают рот.  
— Мне казалось, ты в братстве со мной, а не с ним, — недовольно проворчал Стайлз. — Я твой подопечный младший брат!  
— Только поэтому я и трачу свое свободное время на тебя, а не ускользнул в «Омега Кай», чтобы расслабиться.  
— «Омега Кай» наши враги, — напомнил Стайлз, которому вообще-то было плевать на противостояние между их братствами.  
— Я сверху, — успокоил его Дэнни.  
— В уставе написано, что врагов можно иметь в зад, не нарушая кодекса братства? — заинтересовался Стайлз.  
— Нет, но Мэтту точно понравится идея, — пробормотал Дэнни, рассеянно кликая мышкой.  
Стайлз попытался запомнить, что он делает, но быстро сдался. Дэнни запустил какую-то программу, потом влез в кодировку страницы, прогулялся по незнакомому Стайлзу сайту, что-то помудрил, и вдруг случилось чудо — блог Дерека сдался и признал Дэнни за хозяина.  
Стайлз победно вскинул руки.  
— И что мы будем делать? — поинтересовался Дэнни. — Скажу сразу — удалять блог я не стану, этот парень не заслужил.  
— Почему ты так думаешь обо мне, Дэнни-бой? — возмутился Стайлз, проведя рукой по ежику волос. — Мы всего лишь поменяем ему дизайн!  
Дэнни скептически посмотрел на Стайлза, и тот вставил в порт флешку.  
— Сможешь красиво сверстать?  
— Я попробую, — хмыкнул Дэнни и открыл фотошоп, чтобы подогнать картинки.  
Стайлз даже за чипсами себе сбегал, пока Дэнни колдовал. У Хейла фоном висела фотография — серебристая полоса дороги с лежащим на асфальте крупным волком, черный лес по левой обочине и лунный отсвет посреди темного неба. В комплекте с шевроле-аватаркой смотрелось стильно. Сейчас же Дэнни устанавливал фоном красивый светло-зеленый лес, посреди которого на узенькой тропке застыла полненькая, грудастая и очень кокетливая эльфийка, а аватаркой предстояло стать одному очень шикарному лосю. Стайлз с наслаждением следил, как Дэнни уверенно меняет настройки. Он бы не стал мстить Хейлу, хотя сгоряча и собирался это сделать. Но чаще всего Стайлз остывал и элементарно забывал о своих планах. В этот раз ему просто не дали забыть.  
Он не знал, что его дернуло, но, вернувшись домой после смены, он заглянул в блог Хейла и увидел еще один пост в его, Стайлза, честь. Этот скот писал, что нечаянно оказался в Том Самом Магазине и снова столкнулся с «лапочкой». Как выяснилось, «лапочка» была сердита и огрызалась, а потом мило покраснела и смутилась. Стайлз с холодным бешенством обнаружил, что обладает, оказывается, ртом идеальной формы, сексуальными родинками на нежной щечке и удивительным оттенком глаз — Хейл сравнил его с коричными вафлями, на которые попала капля дикого меда.  
Стайлза эта хрень вдруг дико взбесила. Он полистал комментарии, где Хейлу наперебой желали удачи и давали какие-то идиотские советы по ухаживанию, разозлился еще больше и позвонил Эрике. Та вместо издевок внимательно выслушала, посочувствовала и посоветовала не обращать внимания. Мол, она именно так поступает с парнями, если они к ней лезут, а она против. Еще она посоветовала не читать блог Хейла и извинилась, что вообще показала его Стайлзу.  
Ее поддержка была приятной, но жажду мести нисколько не уняла. Стайлз пришел к Дэнни и заключил выгодную сделку — настоящие полицейские наручники в обмен на небольшое компьютерное хулиганство. Ну и заодно напомнил, что Дэнни его брат-наставник, и пусть Стайлз уже второкурсник, священные узы священны и все в таком духе. Дэнни было плевать на узы, но его заводили ролевые игры, так что достигнуть договоренности оказалось легко.  
— Доволен? — спросил Дэнни, закончив работу.  
Стайлз кивнул:  
— Мастерски, друг.  
— Он тебя за это выебет, — предупредил Дэнни. — Смажь задницу и подмахивай, уверен, он просто зверь в кровати.  
— Почему это меня? — запротестовал Стайлз. — Не я ломал ему аккаунт!  
Дэнни хмыкнул:  
— Официально взломщик — Гринберг, мы же с его лэптопа сидим. Но выебут все равно тебя. Видимо, ты ему и так понравился, а теперь есть повод.  
— Я ему не понравился, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Но он за что-то на меня взъелся и теперь подшучивает, сука. Братство наносит ответный удар! Йаху-у-у!  
— Звучит как название порно из девяностых, — поморщился Дэнни и взглянул на часы: — Гони наручники. Я собираюсь пойти и смертельно оскорбить Итана из «Омега Кай». Наверное, даже два раза.  
Стайлз кинул ему браслеты, показал, как правильно застегивать, и с легким сердцем вернулся в свою комнату. Его ждало эссе по философии, которое он откладывал уже несколько дней. Копаться в мировоззрении мужиков, живших несколько сотен лет назад, Стайлзу было неохота, но сейчас на волне эйфории он чувствовал в себе готовность свернуть горы, а не то что расправиться с каким-то эссе.  
В следующий раз Хейл подумает перед тем, как передергивать факты и высмеивать людей.  
  


  
  
Стайлз сохранил документ и, поддавшись порыву, залез на уже хорошо знакомый сайт. Вот еще пара посещений — и он поддастся предложению завести свой собственный блог. От нетерпения пальцы немного покалывало, Стайлз заранее представлял все негодование Хейла. Он точно разозлится. Может даже шандарахнет своим лэптопом по стене, как жаль, что Стайлз этого не увидит!  
Он покусал костяшку указательного пальца, пока страница загружалась, и не поверил своим глазам: Стайлз думал, что Хейл первым делом вернет себе привычный дизайн, но с экрана все еще выглядывали пухлые груди эльфийки с розовыми сосками, спрятанные под зеленым шифоном, а лось оставался на месте красотки-шевроле.  
Терзаемый недобрыми предчувствиями, Стайлз кликнул по заголовку новой записи, сделанной Хейлом где-то с час назад, и обомлел.  
Вместо ругани и негодования тот писал, что вынужден признаться — «лапочка» запала ему в душу, и он заключил сам с собой сделку: пока у них не сладится, блог будет оставаться вот таким. В комментариях тут же поинтересовались выбором аватарки, и Хейл покаянно признался, что она вполне отражает его сущность в данный момент. Следующие три юзера сочувственно посмеялись, согласились, что влюбленные мужики действительно становятся теми еще лосями, и пожелали Хейлу не обзаводиться рогами. Потом появился какой-то биолог-любитель, поделившийся интересным фактом, — оказывается, взрослый лось мог развивать скорость до тридцати пять миль в час — и все участники треда, включая Хейла, с удовольствием стали перетирать, как лось переключает передачи.  
Стайлз с каменным лицом промотал комментарии до конца, закрыл страничку и со всей силы шлепнул ладонью по кровати. Он не на такое рассчитывал, когда затевал свою маленькую месть. Де… Хейл не должен был вести себя так, будто ему пофиг, и снова, _снова_ выстебывать Стайлза.  
Да блин.  
Он решительно пододвинул к себе лэптоп и, мысленно извинившись перед отцом, влез в полицейскую базу данных. Спустя минуту у него уже был номер Хейла. Не дав себе времени передумать, Стайлз открыл в телефоне поле для новых сообщений и быстро набрал:  
  
«Рад, что тебе понравились изменения».  
  
Телефон помолчал и загорелся, сигнализируя о пришедшем ответе.  
  
«Ты не думал, что одно мое слово — и Харрис тебя уволит?»  
  
У Стайлза резко вспотели ладони. Он как-то упустил из виду, что Хейл постоянный клиент, которого точно не захотят терять. А ведь еще есть любитель тряпок Джексон, его девчонка Лидия… Их каприз важнее какого-то парня-стажера. Зачем, зачем он в это ввязался? Стайлз вытер ладони о джинсы, подышал, справляясь с охватившей его паникой, и закусил губу. Ладно, поздно что-то менять, надо идти до конца. Рисковать так рисковать!  
  
«Я думал, ты волк, а не болонка».  
  
Стайлз затаил дыхание. Он не выпускал телефон из рук и выронил его, когда вместо очередной смски раздался звонок. Стайлз поспешно подхватил трубку и в панике уставился на высветившийся номер. Черт, он не был готов разговаривать! Стайлз вырубил звук и прошелся туда-сюда по комнате. Сбрасывать звонок ему не позволяла совесть, это было бы совсем глупо, а так… Он отлучился в туалет, точно. Отлить. Хейлу не стоит считать, что Стайлз сидел и ждал ответа. Вот еще. Он просто пропустил вызов, нормальное дело.  
Телефон перестал истерически дрожать, Стайлз выдохнул с облегчением и тут же больно ударился лодыжкой о каркас кровати, когда жужжание возобновилось. Стайлз растер рукой свой будущий синяк, чертыхнулся и принял звонок.  
— Да что тебе надо?  
— Тебе повезло, что ты не влез никуда, кроме дизайна, — сообщил Хейл.  
— Я и не собирался, — буркнул Стайлз. — Ты не вредил моей работе, но проехался по мне, я ответил тем же.  
— Рад видеть, что у тебя есть мозги в голове, — произнес Хейл.  
Стайлз расслышал в динамике щелчок зажигалки.  
— Ты куришь? Или зажигаешь свечи для свидания с _настоящей_ лапочкой?  
— Если бы я зажигал свечи, я бы не стал делать это рядом с лицом.  
Стайлз заткнулся. Зря он решился поговорить, беседы с Дереком ничем хорошим пока не заканчивались.  
— Разве качки вроде тебя не выступают за здоровый образ жизни?  
— Я не качок, и это не никотин, — усмехнулся Хейл.  
— Травка? — удивился Стайлз. — Фу. Чувак!  
— Ты ни разу не пробовал?  
— Мой папа — шериф, — Стайлз залез с ногами на кровать, лодыжка больше не болела. — Он чертовски хороший коп, и я стараюсь его не расстраивать.  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Хейл.  
— Иди в жопу, — незамедлительно отреагировал Стайлз, намотав на палец провод валявшихся рядышком наушников.  
Хейл тяжело вздохнул.  
— Знаешь, ты сам виноват, что становишься мишенью для острот, — сказал он.  
— Ничего подобного, — проворчал Стайлз, который представил, что Хейл мог бы сказать в ответ на посыл. — И заканчивай этот фарс, иди ставь обратно свой пафосный дизайн и колись перед поклонниками, что наебал их с «лапочкой».  
— Нет.  
— Что? — Стайлз обнял себя за колено.  
— Ко мне потянулись новые подписчики, им нравится мой образ влюбленного парня. Это выгодно для бизнеса.  
— Любительницы любовных историй не покупают крутые тачки, — усомнился Стайлз.  
— Еще как покупают. А еще чаще всего именно женщинам принадлежит решающее слово при покупке машины, — пояснил Хейл. — Так что «лапочка» остается.  
— Ну ты и козел, — присвистнул Стайлз, в принципе уважавший способность зарабатывать на чем угодно. — Тебя разоблачат!  
— Я не лгу, — Хейл выпустил струю дыма, голос у него стал мягче, расслабленнее, появились те же обволакивающие нотки, что и в его роликах. — Ты существуешь, ты вполне «лапочка» и ты на меня сердит.  
— Я проконсультируюсь с отцом, наверняка в кодексе найдется подходящая статья для таких, как ты, — пригрозил Стайлз, немного убаюканный интонациями.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты расскажешь отцу, — заявил Хейл и, не прощаясь, отключился.  
Стайлз закатил глаза, нехотя завел себе новый контакт в телефоне, вырубил лэптоп и подхватил куртку. Он слышал, что сегодня ночью в «Тета-зета» намечается гулянка — с халявной выпивкой и множеством готовых повеселиться девчонок. Выброс адреналина в кровь, вызванный разговором с Хейлом, спровоцировал возбуждение, смутное желание пойти потрахаться. «Тета-зета» не считались первыми красотками универа, но Стайлз никогда не считал себя привередливым. Он скинул смску Скотту, почесал затылок и взглянул в зеркало.  
Ха, «лапочка». Хейл, наверное, слепой, если рассмотрел в нем что-то особенное. Сбритые почти под ноль волосы, курносый нос, широченный рот, родинки эти дебильные… Стайлза устраивала его внешность, не урод и ладно, но суперпривлекательным он себя никогда не считал. Не из-за комплексов, это было объективно. В школе у него совсем не клеилось с личной жизнью, так, пару раз на свидания сходил и почти поимел секс на выпускном. Поступив в Калифорнийский, он расстался с остатками девственности в компании такой же припозднившейся неудачницы. Они немного повстречались, но быстро разбежались, ибо испытывали в компании друг друга болезненную неловкость, а не зарождающуюся симпатию. Потом Стайлзу еще несколько раз обломилось, но это всегда было разовое удовольствие, и переводить его на постоянную основу Стайлз не спешил. Не связанный никакими отношениями, он чувствовал себя свободно, ему нравилось ни от кого не зависеть, и даже перспектива регулярного секса пока не могла изменить его точку зрения. Тем более что если задаться целью, всегда получалось найти партнершу по перепиху.  
И, что было страшной тайной, тщательно скрываемой ото всех, Стайлз не считал секс чем-то особенным. Ему в принципе нравилось трахаться, но он бы мог прожить без этого. Да что там, иногда дрочка и то получалась выразительнее, чем ебля с полузнакомой девчонкой. Но вот именно сейчас Стайлз был в настроении, так что кому-то из «Тета-зета» придется снять трусики и раздвинуть перед ним ножки.  
Стайлз залез в ящик к Скотту, стащил оттуда пару презервативов, запихнул их в карман и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
Давно у него не было такого замечательного настроения. _Боевого._  
  


  
  
— В прошлый раз я тебя не рассмотрела, — Лидия, словно прицениваясь, обошла вокруг Стайлза и задумчиво надула губки.  
Стайлзу стало интересно, берет ли она в рот. Лидия казалась такой холеной, такой недоступной — нет, реально, она позволяет Джексону спускать себе в глотку? Стайлз поморгал, прогоняя возникшее в голове видение — постанывающая обнаженная Лидия, капли спермы на щеке, припухшие губы. Черт, ну как Джексону удалось очаровать такую классную девчонку?  
— Он не продается, — напомнил протиравший стеклянную витрину Айзек.  
— Я открыт к предложениям, — перебил его Стайлз.  
Лидия рассмеялась. Она протянула руку, видимо, чтобы взять Стайлза за подбородок, но он машинально увернулся. Стайлз не очень разбирался в отношениях полов, но что-то ему подсказывало, что будет лучше поступить именно так.  
Лидия неловко отдернула ладонь, нервно побарабанила пальцами по полке и улыбнулась.  
— Это же ты перекрасил Дереку блог?  
— Что он сделал? — удивился Айзек, задрав к локтям рукава небрежно накинутого кардигана. В их магазине кондиционер работал даже слишком хорошо, и Айзек все время мерз.  
— Ты давно заглядывал к Дереку? — спросила Лидия.  
— Да, — Айзек сунул тряпку в широкий карман и подошел к лэптопу. — Вау. Стайлз?  
— Не своими руками, но по моей идее, — признал Стайлз, перевешивая пиджаки по размерам, от меньшего к большему.  
— И он все еще живой, — заметила Лидия, постучав мыском туфли по полу.  
— А вот это неудивительно, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Хейлу пофиг.  
— Хейл серьезно обогатил словарный запас Джексона, когда увидел твое новшество, он даже чуть не… — Лидия осеклась. — Поверь, ему не было пофиг.  
Стайлза буквально вынесло из-за вешалки.  
— Серьезно? Он взбесился? Расскажи мне все!  
— Ты сдала Дерека, — Айзек облокотился на прилавок и покачал кудрявой головой.  
— Кстати, да, — подхватил Стайлз. — Я думал, вы все как популярные дети в школе — горой друг за друга.  
— Я еще не простила его за Рождество, — объяснила Лидия. — Вместо Аспена мы провели его в страшной глухомани.  
— И при чем здесь Хейл? — Стайлз не был лентяем, но, как большинство работников, обожал устраивать маленькие перерывы.  
— Дереку тоже сломали планы, он должен был показаться семье, — как и Джексон — а потом свалить. Но ему пришлось задержаться… по некоторым причинам, и он устроил так, что и Джексона вынудили остаться. Десять дней в компании всех этих Хейлов и Уиттморов, я чуть не сошла с ума!  
— Кора выкладывала фотки на инстаграмме. Единственное безумие, которое я заметил — та ужасная кофта с рисунком-омелой, — вставил Айзек.  
— Я сотню раз говорила, что это был подарок, и я была вынуждена…  
— Джексон мне и другие две фотки показывал, вот там тебя точно никто не вынуждал, — произнес Айзек и резко умолк.  
— О каких фотографиях идет речь? — четко выговаривая каждое слово, спросила Лидия.  
— Ну, — Айзек облизал губы. — Неважно.  
— _Айзек_ , — Лидия хрустнула пальцами. — Джексон показал тебе…  
— Нет, я случайно увидел, — попытался оправдаться Айзек, и Стайлз аж присвистнул про себя, отрицательно помотав головой.  
Айзек врал, и это было понятно любому. А уж тем более девчонке, у них вообще нюх на это дело.  
— Ясно, — бросила Лидия, вцепившись в сумочку. — Я пойду.  
— Ты же хотела посмотреть капри? — попытался остановить ее Айзек.  
— В другой раз, — Лидия процокала каблуками до выхода и с неожиданной силой закрыла за собой стеклянную дверь — так, что та жалобно задребезжала.  
— Блядь, — Айзек опустил голову вниз и растер лицо обеими ладонями. — Блядь. Какой я придурок.  
— Что там было? — Стайлз закатил вешалку на место. — На этих фотках?  
— Лидия, — Айзек вздохнул. — В общем, так вышло, что я знаю Джексона с детства. Мы раньше были соседями, потом они переехали, я тоже, и снова столкнулись уже здесь. В детстве мы не дружили, да и сейчас не особенно близки, но, знаешь, есть какая-то связь с людьми, с которыми давно знаком.  
— Угу, — кивнул Стайлз.  
— Короче, столкнувшись в Эл-Эй, мы пошли в бар, выпили за встречу — у Джексона было фальшивое ID. Фактически благодаря мне он и стал в итоге нашим клиентом. Я как раз только устроился сюда работать. Джексон привел к нам Дерека, Лидию, еще пару своих друзей… Ну а мы с ним иногда ходили пропустить стаканчик.  
— Да ладно, с Джексоном? Он же ведет себя, как говно.  
— Не такой он козел, — отмахнулся Айзек. — Серьезно, он нормальный, если не обращать внимания на его понты. И он рассказал мне про то Рождество: они сначала с Лидией на пару бесились, а потом втянулись в семейные развлечения. У него с собой фотки были, там Лидия, — Айзек покрутил рукой у лица, — без всей этой штукатурки, растрепанная, одета черт-те как.  
— Секси, наверное, — предположил Стайлз. — Мне нравятся, когда девчонки ведут себя естественно.  
— Точно, — кивнул Айзек. — Мы тогда знатно нажрались, он мне про Лидию, я ему… неважно, и…  
— Про Эрику, — вставил Стайлз.  
— Так ты в курсе? — Айзек подергал правой бровью в своей эксклюзивной манере. — Да, я ему про Эрику. Джексон те фотографии вообще из портмоне не вынимает, никогда. Он признавался, что это чуть не лучшее их совместное время было.  
— Какой романтик, — Стайлз собирался съехидничать, но обнаружил, что ему не хочется смеяться над Джексоном. Несмотря на все свои убеждения, иногда он смутно тосковал по какой-то абстрактной девчонке — чисто его девчонке. И их совместным нелепым фоткам.  
— А Лидия, конечно, стесняется, — Айзек нахмурился. — Черт. Я его подставил.  
— Позвони, — посоветовал Стайлз. — Предупреди его, чувак, пусть Джексон начинает выдумывать оправдания.  
— Ты прав, — Айзек взялся за телефон и нырнул в подсобку.  
Стайлз вздрогнул, попав под струю кондиционера, и, опустив голову вниз, увидел, что мог бы посоперничать с плоскогрудыми девчонками на конкурсе мокрых маек. Съежившиеся от холода соски почти протыкали белую ткань футболки. Стайлз рассеянно растер их рукой и вернулся к работе. Сегодня он не хотел задерживаться: ему надо было успеть в лабораторию доделать проект, а вечером по телеку обещали повтор «Людей в черном». Уилл Смит, соленые орешки и пара пива.  
Идеальный расклад.


	2. Chapter 2

  
— Как ты считаешь, если твоя девчонка идет на вечеринку не с тобой, а с другим парнем — это означает проблемы или я зря переживаю? — спросил Скотт, штопая не вовремя порвавшиеся штаны.  
— Ты хочешь правды или позитива? — Стайлз надел очередную футболку, подумал, снял и взялся за следующую. Чертова работа. Эрика так проела ему мозг критикой его внешнего вида, что Стайлз начал сомневаться в собственном стиле.  
— Это Джексон, — добавил Скотт. — Я же могу набить ему морду в свое нерабочее время?  
— Не стоит, — Стайлз плюнул и остановился на мягкой серой футболке, на которой красовался призыв пить кофе и быть в форме. — Я бы не стал беспокоиться из-за Джексона.  
— Твоя симпатия к Хейлу распространилась на его кузена? — поразился Скотт.  
Выглядел он до сих пор нервным и настороженным. Ох черт, такой Скотт частенько терял мозги и творил херню. Стайлз понадеялся, что Эллисон все поправит.  
— Какая еще симпатия? — попробовал слиться Стайлз.  
— Два дня назад ты до пяти утра читал его блог, — пожал плечами Скотт и перекусил нитку. — И ржал, кстати. И ролик врубил, забыв про наушники!  
— Да они просто из гнезда выпали! — Стайлз взмахнул руками. — Это случайность. И врага надо знать в лицо, Скотт!  
— Точно, — протянул Скотт, уткнувшись носом в телефон. — И даже не пишет ничего, сказала про Джексона и замолчала!  
— Напиши ей сам.  
— Не буду, — буркнул Скотт и натянул починенные штаны. — Нормально?  
Стайлз критически осмотрел задницу друга.  
— Да, ничего такая.  
— Стайлз, блядь!  
— Не видно, чувак, расслабься! — Стайлз вытащил из открытой пачки печенье и, подойдя к Скотту, сунул ему в рот. — На, сожри и взбодрись.  
— Что вообще этот мудак забыл на нашей вечеринке?  
— Официально Джексон тоже студент Калифорнийского, пусть и появляется здесь только в межсезонье, — напомнил Стайлз. — Звезда лакросса, что ты хочешь!  
— Чтобы он свалил и не трогал мою девушку! — агрессивно заявил Скотт. — Черт, прости. Ты собрался? Давай уже пойдем, я не могу тут сидеть!  
— Пойдем, пойдем, чокнутый, — согласился Стайлз. — И не бери с собой мотик, пошли пешком.  
Добираться до дома «Тау-гамма», где проходила вечеринка в честь пятой годовщины взрыва машинки по производству снега, собранной когда-то вручную выпускниками «Тау-гамма», было удобно. На машине бы пришлось сделать изрядный круг, но Стайлз знал короткий путь — правда, им пришлось дважды залезть на территорию чужой частной собственности. Их не запалили, они со Скоттом вполне удачно прибыли на тусовку, где пока было довольно уныло. По дому бродили сами «Тау-гамма» и несколько лохов, припершихся, как и Скотт со Стайлзом, слишком рано. Зато выпивка уже была приготовлена, и пока новички-первогодки развешивали шарики и бросали на траву мелко порезанный пенопласт, имитировавший снег, Стайлз успел попробовать чертовски вкусный пунш. Скотт, не любитель сладкого, опрокинул бутылку пива и повеселел, когда Эллисон явилась, таща за собой Джексона (тоже успевшего уже где-то выпить). Ничего ужасного не произошло: Эллисон поцеловала Скотта взасос, засунув ладошку ему под пояс штанов, Джексон нашел пустую пыльную вазу, в которую до верха набрал пунша, и Стайлз расслабился.  
Йаху-у-у, время развлекаться!  
После еще трех стаканов пунша Стайлза окончательно повело. Он вышел на воздух и отправился к бассейну, где заметившая его состояние крупная негритянка без колебаний опустила его рожей в холодную воду. Стайлз хлебнул воды, выплюнул ее, отфыркиваясь, и почувствовал, что чуть-чуть протрезвел. Он вернулся в дом, намереваясь найти кого-нибудь из знакомых, того же Айзека, например, или Дэнни, и остолбенел, приметив человека, которого меньше всего ожидал встретить на студенческой вечеринке.  
— Хейл, какого хера ты тут делаешь? — Стайлз хлопнул его по спине, обтянутой черной кожаной курткой.  
— Ищу Джексона, — коротко ответил тот, едва мазнув взглядом по Стайлзу. — Ты его не видел?  
— Нажирается где-то, — Стайлз повертел головой из стороны в сторону.  
— Мне нужно знать где.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы он кого-нибудь не натянул по пьяни, — объяснил Хейл и слегка задрал голову, странно дергая носом — будто принюхивался.  
— С каких пор ты против секса? — поразился Стайлз. Пунш развязал его и так болтливый язык, а алкоголь в крови побуждал общаться и навязывать свою компанию.  
— Включи мозги, — Хейл повернулся к нему лицом. — Джексон с Лидией поругались и расстались. Они это делают с завидной регулярностью, но Джексон каждый раз верит, что его бросили насовсем и ноет. Хочешь послушать, как он это делает? Да две мои сестры вместе взятые меньше убиваются по своим влюбленностям, чем один расстроенный Джексон! И если этот придурок сейчас кого-нибудь выебет, а Лидия об этом узнает, — а она узнает — то динамить она его будет не неделю, как обычно, а минимум месяц. И весь этот гребаный месяц Джексон будет таскаться ко мне за утешением.  
— Вау, — Стайлз машинально стащил очередной стаканчик пунша и отхлебнул сразу половину. — Звучит не круто. Сочувствую, чувак. Ну, удачи в поисках!  
— Ты знаешь этот дом? — спросил Хейл.  
— Бывал, — рассеянно согласился Стайлз, выискивая себе новую жертву.  
— Так помоги мне его найти, раз ты здесь ориентируешься, — рявкнул Хейл. — Или я скажу Джексону, что ничто не лечит разбитое сердце лучше шопинга. Он к вам каждый день будет ходить, примерять шарфы и хлебать кофе.  
— Не хочу я тебе помогать! Шантажист хренов! — возмутился Стайлз. — Пойдем, он, наверное, в игровую ушел или в подвал.  
Стайлз потащил Хейла за рукав, ловко маневрируя между шатавшимися по дому пьяными студентами, облепленными пенопластовой крошкой. В игровой проходил турнир по пиво-понгу, где всех рвал Гринберг, по пути в подвал они спугнули какую-то робкую парочку, целовавшуюся рядом с крючками, на которых висели раскрашенные под привидения дождевики, и, наконец, достигли цели. Джексон обнаружился в подвале в гордом одиночестве. Он лежал на продавленном диване, пялясь в потолок, украшенный надписями типа «я узнал ее поближе и послал ее подальше», рядом стояла стащенная им ваза, и, судя по резкому запаху аммиака, там уже был совсем не пунш. Ну или пунш, получивший вторую жизнь.  
— Гадость, — поморщился Стайлз, ощутив слабый рвотный позыв.  
— Придурок, — высказался Хейл и потащил Джексона за шкирку с дивана. Тот слабо попытался дать сдачи, Хейл врезал ему по скуле и снова встряхнул. — Ты едешь домой.  
— Иди на хуй! — заорал Джексон. — Я поднимусь и буду веселиться! Пусть она подавится…  
— Такси ему вызови, — приказал Хейл, повернувшись к Стайлзу, и впихнул в руки свой телефон.  
Стайлз послушно позвонил, пока Хейл угрозами и ласковыми уговорами выводил Джексона наверх, и даже прогулялся с ними до подъехавшей тачки. Хейл сгрузил Джексона на заднее сидение, дал водителю денег и вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Ты остаешься? — спросил Стайлз, успевший прикончить очередной стаканчик. Его опять повело.  
— А тут есть, на что посмотреть? — приподнял брови Хейл.  
— На снегопушку, — хихикнул Стайлз и чуть не грохнулся, запнувшись о кочку. — Пойдем, я тебе ее покажу!  
Хейл послушно побрел за ним, пока они не оказались на заднем дворе, где стоял муляж снегопушки. Треножник, сверху блестящий цилиндр, на который прилеплена система автоматизации, а внизу компрессор. Говорят, тот день, когда умельцы из «Тау-гаммы» смастерили свой агрегат, запомнился всему университету. Потому что последствия работы пушки напоминали ядерную зиму — все в снегу и горящих обломках.  
— Круто, да? — Стайлз похлопал по цилиндру, полюбовался бессмысленно мигающими огоньками на муляже и рухнул на траву, разгребая руками и ногами крошку пенопласта на манер «снежного ангела».  
— Обалденно, — съязвил Дерек. — Вставай.  
— Нет, — отказался Стайлз, чувствуя себя просто замечательно. — Стайлз останется здесь.  
— На всю ночь?  
— Угу, — Стайлз попробовал лечь на бок и передумал — в голове от этого зашумело больше. — Вдруг мимо пройдет симпатичная девчонка и приляжет рядом? Ну или не очень симпатичная, я могу не поднимать глаза выше шеи.  
— У тебя сейчас не встанет, — хмыкнул Хейл.  
— Еще как встанет, — оскорбился Стайлз. — Я недавно ходил к «Тета-зета», и все у меня встало! Хотя с сексом все равно вышел облом.  
Стайлз печально вздохнул, вспомнив о недавнем фиаско.  
— Почему облом? — Хейл присел на корточки.  
— Девчонка попалась стремная.  
— Страшная?  
— СТРЕМНАЯ! — повысил голос Стайлз и заржал. — Да блин. Короче, она меня склеила и потащила наверх.  
— Любишь, когда за тебя решают?  
— Я просто отзывчивый, — поделился Стайлз. Он набрал полную пригоршню пенопласта и швырнул ее в Хейла. — А когда мы были наверху… все пошло не так. Я разделся, она разделась, и тут она повернулась ко мне задом и пихнула в руки смазку.  
Хейл присвистнул:  
— Нечасто девочка сама просит об анале.  
— А я не хотел так! — пожаловался Стайлз. — Я же туда никогда, и вообще, ну есть же киска! Она еще такая говорит, мол, смажь себя и вставляй, давай, порви меня!  
Хейл всхлипнул и расхохотался, Стайлз снова швырнул в него пенопластом, так, что несколько крошек запутались в черных волосах.  
— Что ты, блядь… нет, я попробовал. Но она узкая, головка скользит, а я не очень твердо стоял на ногах и все промазывал и промазывал.  
— Она тебя выставила?  
— Нет, она сказала, что я придурок. А потом, прикинь, достала пробку и вставила ее себе в задницу. Я думал, что хоть теперь смогу ее нормально трахнуть, но она мне запретила. Оказывается, она целка, ебется только в зад, а девственность бережет для будущего мужа.  
Хейл стряхнул с волос пенопласт.  
— И чем кончилось дело?  
— Она мне отсосала, — Стайлз опустил руку вниз и потрогал через штаны член. — Только это было не в кайф. Она полезла меня щупать между ног! Ну, _там_. Такой отстой, чувак, все мне исцарапала своими ногтями. И мокро, фу.  
— Бедная «лапочка», — посочувствовал Хейл.  
— А-а-а-а, иди к черту, — Стайлз улегся на бок, повернувшись к Хейлу спиной.  
Тот вдруг шлепнул его по заду, а потом подхватил под мышки и поставил на ноги.  
— Тошнит?  
— Немного, — признался Стайлз, сглатывая комок в горле.  
— Иди и поблюй, — посоветовал Хейл, пихнув Стайлза к кустам.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но в итоге его действительно вытошнило.  
Дерек набрал воды в стоящем рядом со снегопушкой ведре, Стайлз прополоскал рот и к нему немного вернулся здравый смысл.  
Черт, да что с ним творится?  
— Пойдем, — позвал Хейл. — Я тебя подброшу до твоего дома.  
— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — То есть нет. Тут близко, я могу дойти сам.  
Но Хейл не слушал, и Стайлз отказывался только из вежливости: необходимость идти пешком вызывала новый рвотный позыв и желание вернуться на спасительную траву.  
Хейл, как выяснилось, ездил на Камаро — вот, что он поставил себе на аватарку, собственную тачку. Стайлз залез на переднее сидение, пристегнулся и привалился виском к холодному стеклу, в двух словах объяснив дорогу. Хейл тронулся, Стайлз зевнул, ощущая, как у него все больше проясняется в голове.  
— Ты не умеешь пить.  
— Я отлично умею пить, — возразил Стайлз. — Я выпил и мне круто. Было.  
— Было.  
— Отстань, — попросил Стайлз. — Об этом ты тоже напишешь в своем блядском блоге?  
— О чем именно?  
У Стайлза пересохло в горле. Господи боже, он же растрепал Дереку…  
— …про девчонку?  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Хейл. — Твоя тайна в безопасности.  
— А что напишешь? Ты ведь напишешь, я знаю!  
— Напишу, что пьяная «лапочка» болтливее обычного, — поддразнил его Хейл. — Что мы определенно предназначены друг другу судьбой, ведь неожиданно столкнулись на левой вечеринке. Что «лапочка» сама со мной заговорила и разрешила себя подвезти. В общем, у лося только что появились все шансы.  
— С лосем я переборщил, — покаялся Стайлз.  
— У меня в полтора раза больше просмотров за последние две недели, — сказал Хейл.  
— Лидия сказала, что ты бесился, когда увидел, — произнес Стайлз, внимательно вглядываясь в профиль Хейла.  
— Лидии следует меньше трепать языком, — Хейл свернул налево и выехал на улицу, на которой стоял дом их братства.  
— Тормозни здесь, — попросил Стайлз, пытаясь отстегнуть заклинивший ремень. Хейл наклонился и помог ему с пряжкой.  
Стайлз на мгновение уловил резкий запах одеколона и нотку мужского пота. Как ни странно, противным все это не показалось, даже напротив, Стайлз бы с удовольствием еще немного понюхал.  
— Давай, — Хейл кивнул на темнеющий за оградой дом. — Вали.  
— Ага, — Стайлз повернулся к нему и подмигнул: — Прости, чувак, прощального поцелуя не будет.  
— Я бы в любом случае обошелся, тебя тошнило десять минут назад, — поморщился Хейл.  
— А если бы не тошнило? — Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу.  
— Ты съебешь, или мне придется выкидывать тебя из машины? — поинтересовался Хейл.  
— Если бы твои поклонники знали, как на самом деле ты со мной обращаешься, они бы это не одобрили, — Стайлз неуклюже выбрался наружу, он привык спрыгивать на землю из родного джипа, а Камаро была непривычно низкой и неудобной.  
— Иди проспись и приготовь на утро аспирин, — посоветовал Хейл и ударил по газам.  
Стайлз проводил его тачку взглядом, перемахнул через низкую ограду — идти до калитки было лениво, и прямо по газону пошлепал к входной двери.  
Может быть, Дерек Хейл действительно не такой козел, как Стайлзу показалось при первой встрече.  
  


  
  
— Большая горячая пепперони, а? Остренькая, с хрустящей корочкой и расплавившимся тягучим сыром, — мечтательно произнес Стайлз, сглатывая слюну. — Эрика, я так хочу жрать. Давай закажем пиццу?  
— У тебя еще две коробки, — не глядя, ответила Эрика.  
— Или бургер. Свежий, сочный бургер, с листиком салата, котлеткой и огурчиками. С соусом. И картошка. Много-много картошки. Королевская порция вредной, жирной, потрясающе вкусной картошки, — фантазировал Стайлз, распихивая в специальные пазы флаконы туши. — Эрика, уже три часа, и у нас не было ланча. Пожалуйста, полчаса — я сбегаю нам за едой. Мы все быстро съедим. Ты знаешь, как быстро я умею есть? Я настоящий чемпион! Я…  
— И тени не забудь выложить, — перебила его Эрика, сортирующая тональники.  
— А еще можно китайскую еду. Хрустальная лапша, ароматная курица терияки, свежий тофу, тающий на языке, — Стайлз уже почти захлебывался в собственной слюне, но избавиться от навязчивых образов не мог. — Я знаю такое местечко, там просто…  
— Я тебе сейчас врежу, — мрачно сказала Эрика. — Стилински! Заткнись наконец!  
— Я имею право на ланч! И я не потерплю преступного ущемления моих прав!  
— Цитирование фильмов тебе не поможет, — усмехнулась Эрика.  
— А если это будут цитаты из «Голодных Игр»? — Стайлз чертыхнулся, осознав, что напихал коричневую тушь вперемешку с черной, и бросился переставлять в правильные ряды.  
— Неважно! — Эрика смяла коробку и швырнула ее в мусорку. — И советую тебе вообще не говорить ближайшую неделю о еде. Я на диете.  
— Но я-то нет! — Стайлз покрутил в руках коробочку теней. Светло-желтые, Скотту бы пошло, наверное. — И зачем тебе худеть?  
— Я с ним согласен, у тебя отличная фигура, — раздался голос за спиной Стайлза. — Или у вас новая корпоративная политика, согласно которой консультанты должны выглядеть, как модели?  
— Между прочим, это действительно желательно, — кивнула Эрика. — Привет, Дерек.  
— Привет. Но тебя можно хоть завтра на обложку журнала, — улыбнулся Хейл.  
— А у меня вообще нет жира, — поддержал его Стайлз и задрал футболку, показывая Эрике впалый живот. — Видишь? Я из-за тебя голодаю!  
— Вас обоих не касается моя диета, — не дрогнула Эрика, впрочем, ей точно понравился комплимент Хейла.  
Стайлз опустил футболку, почесав себе слева от пупка, и уставился на Хейла. Тот бросил на Стайлза нечитаемый взгляд и снова обратился к Эрике.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, оперевшись ладонью на стойку.  
— Если бы ты был повнимательнее, ты бы и сам знал, — ядовито сказала Эрика.  
Хейл нахмурился:  
— Выкладывай.  
Эрика села на небольшой табурет и свесила руки между раздвинутых ног.  
— Кто-то приехал вчера в город, и, угадай, с кем это кто-то сейчас развлекается?  
Стайлзу вопрос показался полной тарабарщиной, но Хейл сложил два и два.  
— Ты шутишь? Ты ревнуешь Айзека к Коре? Они знакомы с детства!  
— Но они уже не дети. Твоя младшая сестренка выросла, вот новость, да, Дерек? — стервозно произнесла Эрика. — И Айзек…  
— Да он же по тебе сохнет, — вмешался Стайлз. — Я, конечно, не видел сестру нашего мистера «я люблю писать в блог всякую херню», но как она может быть лучше тебя?  
— Кора красотка, — возразил Хейл.— Но Айзек действительно в тебя влюблен, Эрика, не дури.  
— Проехали, Дерек, — отмахнулась Эрика. — Ты что-то хотел?  
— Джинсы, — отозвался Хейл.  
— Ты же покупал себе джинсы месяц назад! — Стайлз взялся за голубой оттенок теней.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что у меня в гардеробе всего одна пара? — осведомился Хейл. — Я испортил вчера одни, чертово машинное масло!  
— О, — Эрика переменилась в лице. — У тебя съемка?  
— Через три часа, — Хейл взглянул на «Омегу» на своем запястье.  
— Вау! — Стайлз отвлекся от своих коробочек. — Что за тачка?  
— Кадиллак «Эскалада», премиум-класс, — ответил Хейл. — Ты бы его видел! Настоящий монстр, редкий красавец.  
— Не слышал о таком, — заинтересовался Стайлз.  
— Машина для солидных людей, — Хейл, кажется, забыл, зачем пришел. — Шесть с половиной футов «роста» внутри салона — подойдет даже игрокам NBA, с легкостью тащит на себе тысячу четыреста фунтов груза, жрет, конечно, много, — двенадцать миль на галлон — но оно того стоит!  
— Дерек.  
— Дай послушать! — рассердился Стайлз.  
— Он отснимет, и ты посмотришь и послушаешь, — оборвала его Эрика и обратилась к Хейлу: — Понятно теперь, куда ты пропал. Целовался со своей новой игрушкой, пока не отобрали?  
— Это мечта, а не тачка, — серьезно сказал Хейл.  
— Ты сюда пришел, мечтая о джинсах, — напомнила ему Эрика. — Стайлз, займись им, я закончу с косметикой.  
— Эм, ладно, — Стайлз впихнул ей полупустую коробку теней и посмотрел на Хейла: — Иди в примерочную, сейчас я тебе принесу. Ты же не растолстел за последний месяц?  
— Стайлз! — прошипела Эрика. — Он все еще наш клиент!  
— Я уточняю размер! — огрызнулся Стайлз.  
— Размер у меня все тот же, — бросил Хейл, пересекая торговый зал.  
Стайлз проигнорировал написанный на лице Эрики упрек, подошел к полке, на которой лежали аккуратно сложенные джинсы, и уже взялся за любимую модель Дерека, как передумал и вытащил совсем другой вариант.  
— Он тебя убьет, — предсказала Эрика.  
— Немного разнообразия ему не помешает, — возразил Стайлз, отбирая еще несколько штанов.  
Он ввалился в примерочную, нагруженный четырьмя парами, и протянул одежду Хейлу.  
— Что это? — Хейл встряхнул первые принесенные Стайлзом джинсы. — Это не то!  
— Разве? — приподнял брови Стайлз. — А я думаю, стоит попробовать примерить.  
— Мне это не подходит! — растерялся Хейл.  
— А мое профессиональное мнение с вашим не совпадает, — Стайлз заученно улыбнулся. — Может быть, вы все-таки наденете их, сэр? Или мне предложить вам свои услуги?  
— Вот как, — успокоился Хейл, осознав, что над ним прикалываются. — Хорошо, я их примерю. Закрой дверь.  
Стайлз, теперь уже улыбаясь от уха до уха, захлопнул дверцу и налил себе в стаканчик кофе. Кусок сахара он запихнул прямо за щеку — немного глюкозы успокоит его бунтующий желудок.  
Он выждал две минуты и полез обратно.  
— Ух ты! — присвистнул он. — Да, чувак, сидит просто отстой… то есть я хотел сказать, что это не твоя модель.  
Нет, в каких бы он ни был с Хейлом в отношениях, хамить ему все еще нельзя.  
— Какая неожиданность! — съязвил Хейл. — Твое профессиональное мнение пусть отныне и навсегда идет к черту, договорились?  
— Вот уж не думал, что дорогая брендовая тряпка может так испортить классную фигуру, — искренне сказал Стайлз, рассматривая Дерека со всех сторон. Да, скинни-джинсы, да еще с цветным переливом были полным провалом, Хейл выглядел по-идиотски. Хотя задница все равно оставалась просто шикарной, Стайлзу бы такую.  
— Дерек, это ужасно! — Эрика бесстыже заглянула к ним и покачала головой. — Снимай этот кошмар. Стайлз, хватит издеваться, принеси ему обычный вариант.  
— Спасибо, — закатив глаза, поблагодарил Дерек.  
— Нет, — запротестовал Стайлз. — Ладно, согласен, эти выглядят уродски, но неужели мы не можем подобрать ему что-то поинтереснее? У нас целый магазин шмотья!  
— Почему его до сих пор не уволили? — удивился Хейл.  
— Он нравится покупателям, — объяснила Эрика, и Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся, подмигнув Хейлу. — Он болтает, что думает, и его манера общения подкупает. Кроме того, Стайлз действительно старается, хотя сам он ходячая модная катастрофа.  
— Эй!  
— Клетчатые рубашки поверх однотонных футболок, — хмыкнула Эрика. — Так _неизбито_.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько я получаю, _босс_ , при всем желании я не могу позволить себе одеваться, как денди, — парировал Стайлз.  
— Мне плевать на ваши разборки, но мой оператор, Бойд, уже начал съемку машины. Может, вы оба поднимете свои задницы и принесете мне мои чертовы джинсы? — вскипел Хейл.  
— Принесем, — на Эрику гневный тон не произвел никакого впечатления. — Но Стайлз прав, надо что-то менять. Дерек, кадиллак стоит риска, разреши нам что-нибудь тебе подобрать?  
Хейл несколько секунд поколебался и махнул рукой. Эрика упорхнула, а Стайлз довольно прищурился, наставил на него указательные пальцы, как пистолеты, и, чмокнув воздух, вывалился из кабинки спиной вперед.  
Выражение лица Хейла определенно того стоило.  
Правда, за следующие полчаса они с Эрикой просто взмокли — лишенный привычного тряпья Хейл оказался капризным и каждый раз долго рассматривал себя в зеркало, сомневаясь, нравится ли ему то, что он там видит. И в некоторых случаях был прав, получалось так себе, но один комплект, который Стайлз с Эрикой создали на пару, сел просто идеально. Стайлз и раньше, скрепя сердце, признавал, что Хейл парень привлекательный и сексуальный, но обновленный и подправленный имидж превращал его в ходячий афродизиак.  
— Ты это купишь, — заявила Эрика, когда Хейл оделся.  
Серые джинсы с эффектом легкой потертости подчеркивали ягодицы и красиво лежали на бедрах, футболка винного оттенка облепляла скульптурные мышцы груди, а наброшенный на плечи светлый кардиган придавал облику одновременно шик, элегантность и простоту.  
— «Эскаладу» надо снимать в таком виде, она права, — поддержал ее Стайлз, пожалуй, впервые в жизни так завидуя чужой внешности. У него даже голова немного кружилась и во рту сохло.  
— Вы меня разорите, — проворчал Хейл, но Стайлз успел приметить довольные искорки в его зеленых глазах.  
Дереку нравилось. Стайлз сдался и не стал сам себя поправлять. Этого парня не хотелось отстраненно звать по фамилии, ему шло его краткое, звучное имя, такое же острое и резкое, как росчерк его заросших темной щетиной скул.  
— Я тебе организую скидку, — пообещала Эрика. — И не вздумай снимать вещи. Я пока все пробью, а Стайлз срежет ценники.  
Стайлз понятливо метнулся за ножницами. Он наклонился, убирая бирку с джинсов, и почти навалился на Дерека, когда убирал ценники с футболки и кардигана. Стайлз снова уловил запах, необычный и вкусный, и глубоко вдохнул, стремясь распробовать его получше. Кончик носа едва не мазнул Дереку по затылку, Стайлз отпрянул, невольно ухватился за крепкое плечо и почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— Нормально, ничего не мешает? — пробормотал он, пока Дерек поправлял свой воротник.  
Смуглая кожа, коротко подстриженные и необычно чистые ногти — для парня-то, который регулярно имеет дело с машинами. Красивые, «умные» руки, наверняка умелые. Стайлз поймал себя на ненормальном желании взять в рот кончик среднего пальца и прикусить его, лизнуть языком мягкую подушечку, надавить зубами на ноготь. В висках застучало, Стайлз сглотнул и привалился затылком к холодной стенке примерочной.  
Дерек покосился на него и обеспокоенно спросил:  
— Тебе не душно? Ты покраснел и весь вспотел.  
— Душно, — быстро согласился Стайлз. — Я тебе еще нужен?  
— Иди, — отпустил его Дерек, принявшийся собирать свою одежду, чтобы Эрика упаковала ее в пакет.  
Стайлз вылетел из примерочной, нырнул в подсобку и прошагал до служебного туалета, где сунул голову под кран и врубил ледяную воду. Охвативший тело жар отступил, в мозгах прояснилось. Стайлз вытерся, встряхнулся, попрыгав на одном месте, и, когда вернулся в зал, Дерека там уже не было.  
Эрика поправила картридер, тяжело вздохнула, будто собиралась принять нелегкое решение, и достала из кармана телефон.  
— Я закажу гавайскую, а ты сегодня задержишься и поможешь мне списать старые модели, Эллисон завтра пришлет за ними машину.  
— Будет исполнено, — Стайлз поднял руку, Эрика, хихикнув, дала ему «пять» и, выходя из-за прилавка, приобняла Стайлза за плечи.  
— А ты сегодня «сделал» нашего большого страшного волка.  
— Он был бы идиотом, если бы, имея деньги, не купил эти вещи, — пожал плечами Стайлз.  
— Конечно, — рассмеялась Эрика. — Но когда будешь снимать их с него, помни, сколько они стоят.  
— Сучка, — Стайлз осторожно пихнул ее бедром — Эрика не Скотт и не Айзек, с ней надо рассчитывать силу.  
— Я серьезно, — возразила она и набрала телефон пиццерии.  
У Стайлза не хватило духа признаться ей, что не так он уже и голоден. И он заранее знал, что вечером залезет в блог Дерека, а когда тот выпустит свой обзор «Эскалады», засмотрит его до дыр.  
И так как эти мысли попахивали проблемой, Стайлз намеревался запихнуть их в самый дальний угол своего мозга и попросту забыть про них до лучших времен.  
  


  
  
— С каждого по семьдесят пять баксов, — объявил Мэтт, едва залез на деревянный ящик, давно ставший импровизированной трибуной их братства. — Серьезно, парни. Время взноса.  
— Я думал, это братство будет нам помогать, а не мы станем заниматься его спонсорством, — возмутился один из новичков.  
Стайлз оторвался от мобильника. Парня сейчас размажут.  
— Ты не платишь за крышу над головой, — оправдал надежды Стайлза Мэтт. — Скажите спасибо, свиньи неблагодарные, что один из выпускников братства выкупил этот дом и до сих пор оплачивает налоги! И разрешает нам жить здесь! Это что, не помощь? Ты узнавал, сколько стоит снять квартиру в городе? Сколько стоит комната в общаге? Заткнись и сдавай деньги!  
Стайлз кивнул. Взнос ударит ему по карману, но тут не отвертишься. Братству нужны доллары — на покупку еды и хозяйственных мелочей, на организацию вечеринок, на… Да проще было сказать, на что деньги не нужны. Стайлз мысленно прикинул свое финансовое положение и остался доволен. Теперь, когда стажировка закончилась, его зарплата выросла. Он потянет выплату взноса.  
Телефон сообщил о пришедшей смске, и Стайлз погрузился в свою переписку, продолжив слушать Мэтта вполуха.  
— …и я не говорю о том, что вам всем плевать на наши ценности, — разорялся Мэтт. — С каких пор стало нормальным водить шашни с нашими заклятыми врагами?  
Стайлз отправил ответ и поднял голову. Дэнни, конечно, сообразил, на кого намекает Мэтт. Он скрестил руки, привалился спиной к косяку и приподнял брови.  
— Я думал, только девчонки так серьезно воспринимают эту чушь, — сказал он. — И, кроме того, с кем еще мне водить шашни, если в родном братстве у меня без шансов?  
Оп-па. Стайлзу стало неловко. По дому бродили слухи, что в свое время Дэнни вступил в их общину только из-за того, что ему приглянулся Мэтт, уже твердо решивший стать членом «Каппа тау гамма». История умалчивала, было ли что-то между Мэттом и Дэнни, но они считались друзьями не разлей вода, Дэнни занимал должность заместителя президента и, вроде бы, сильно помог Мэтту с предвыборной компанией в том году. Стайлз тогда был новичком, не ловил половину тем, происходивших в доме, и теперь жалел, что пропустил все интриги.  
Отвечать Дэнни на провокационный вопрос Мэтт не стал. Стайлз снова залез в телефон, набил новую смску и воззрился на их президента, вошедшего в обличительный раж.  
— Но еще хуже, когда неспособность удержать член в штанах наносит прямой ущерб дому! — Мэтт уставился на Гринберга, и тот почесал затылок. — Мы теряем уже третью повариху!  
— Прекрати нанимать латиноамериканок в возрасте, — попросил Гринберг, ничуть не пристыженный всеобщим вниманием. — Ты же знаешь, у меня к ним склонность, горячие штучки!  
— Да уж бампера у них что надо! — раздался хохот справа от Стайлза.  
— А буфера, — Гринберг изобразил груди размером с хорошую дыню. — Прости, брат, я теряю голову от такой красоты.  
Кулинарная тема подала Стайлзу идею нового сообщения. Сдавленно хихикнув, он напечатал и отослал адресату.  
— В следующий раз я _тебя_ выебу, — пригрозил Мэтт. — Скалкой.  
— Что такое «скалка»? — раздался чей-то шепот.  
На любопытничающего дружно зашипели, Мэтт стукнул молотком по стене, призывая к тишине, и продолжил:  
— А кое-кто забывает, что блюсти интересы братства надо всегда, — проговорил Мэтт и рявкнул: — Маккол!  
— Бля, — Скотт, подбиравшийся к новому рекорду в «Шариках», выронил телефон. — Что? Какие еще интересы?  
— Ты крутишь с Эллисон из «Зета бета зета», — многозначительно произнес Мэтт. — Убеди ее организовать совместную вечеринку с нашим обществом.  
— Они не станут тусить с нами, мы же отстой, — пожал плечами Скотт, дуя на нагревшуюся батарею. До сих пор верил, что это помогает.  
— Если один из нас достаточно хорош, чтобы спать с одной из них, то можно и вместе оттянуться, — не согласился Мэтт. — И сдай взнос.  
— А сколько нужно? — спросил Скотт.  
— Семьдесят пять, — напомнил Мэтт.  
— О’кей, — кивнул Скотт. — А ты мне не одолжишь немного?  
Мэтт недоуменно нахмурился:  
— Сколько?  
— Семьдесят пять, — честно признался Скотт.  
Стайлз прыснул со смеху, потом прочитал новую смску, и ему стало не до смеха. Стайлз оттянул прилипшую к спине футболку, собрался ответить, но Мэтт избрал его следующей жертвой.  
— А ты, Стилински, не хочешь оторваться от своего телефона и уделить время братству? Что у тебя там такое?  
— Ничего, — Стайлз сунул трубку в карман и показал пустые руки. — Если я сейчас отдам тебе баксы, я могу идти?  
— Да, — согласился Мэтт, видимо, смирившийся, что руководит безответственными ебланами. — Гони.  
Стайлз вытащил три мятые двадцатки, добавил к ним две пятерки и мелочью набрал еще пять долларов. Оставил деньги на ящике, хлопнул Скотта по плечу, вышел из комнаты собраний (вообще-то, это был обычный подвал) и поднялся наверх.  
На экране телефона горели две последние принятые им смски. В верхней Дерек отвечал на импульсивный вопрос Стайлза «если бы тебе пришлось делать костюм из жратвы, что бы это было?». Дерек, поразмыслив несколько минут, прислал: «паста. Я бы обмотал пасту вокруг бедер». А следом за этим прилетело еще одно сообщение, и вот оно одновременно напрягало и вызывало любопытство.  
  
«Хочешь поужинать со мной сегодня?»  
  
Стайлз почесал в затылке и набрал номер Дерека.  
— Ужин, чувак? С какой стати?  
— В качестве компенсации за вчерашнее, — отозвался Дерек.  
Стайлз поразмыслил. Вообще, Дерек ему реально задолжал. После того случая в магазине, когда они с Эрикой превратили Дерека в бога секса, а себе наработали на приятную премию, запись в блоге была почти нейтральной. Дерек известил своих читателей, что скоро выйдет новый ролик и вскользь упомянул, что видел свою «лапочку», и та даже помогла подобрать ему гардероб для съемок.  
Заявление Дерека вызвало некоторый ажиотаж, но он был таким уставшим после работы, что беседу поддерживал вяло, и дискуссия быстро заглохла. Хотя Стайлза все равно нервировало количество блестящих сердечек в треде.  
А вот когда Дерек запостил свой обзор «Эскалады»… Все как с ума посходили. Стайлз не успевал обновлять страницу, в комментариях творился форменный ад. Одни приходили, чтобы выспросить или уточнить у Дерека детали — где лучше брать этот кадиллак, действительно ли он качественнее машин из аналогичных линеек других марок, стоит ли ждать модификации этой модели и прочее. Многие вопросы казались Стайлзу глупыми, ведь крупные концерны не докладывали Дереку о своих планах, но тот все равно старался помочь: он давно крутился в этом бизнесе и имел представление об общих тенденциях. А вот вторая группа людей Стайлза неимоверно раздражала. Им было плевать на кадиллак, обзор и прочее — все, что им хотелось, это сказать Дереку, как он охуенно выглядит. А так как новый имидж оказался напрямую связан с «лапочкой», то Стайлз начитался про себя всякой херни. Он узнал, что, ух ты, мечтает, чтобы Дерек его трахнул. И что «лапочка» точно уже ответила Дереку взаимностью, раз так поработала над его внешностью. Кое-кто солидарно с Эрикой заявлял, что «лапочка» хочет снять с Дерека всю эту одежду, а еще — что «лапочка» проверяла серьезность намерений своего ухажера, заставляя его сменить стиль. Логики во всем этом Стайлз не видел, постоянные смешки в стиле «да он на тебя запал, мужик, поздравляю!» бесили, и все, чего ему хотелось — это прийти в блог Дерека и высказаться напрямую.  
Поставить этих тупиц перед фактом, что Стайлз просто волей-неволей оказался в смежном с Дереком круге общения, и они теперь периодически сталкиваются. Что Дерек использует свою вымышленную влюбленность, чтобы дурить им мозги, сам Стайлз — натурал, и все эти фантазии глупы и беспочвенны.  
Да, в последнее время их отношения чуть-чуть наладились, Стайлз иногда списывался с Дереком, когда скучал на парах или работал в магазине (особенно, если была смена Айзека — Эрика-то не позволяла ему бездельничать). Дерек тоже порой писал сам или скидывал забавные фотки или ссылки на видео, но это ровным счетом ничего не значило.  
Но предложение поужинать обычно все-таки подразумевало свидание.  
— Ты хочешь накормить меня ужином, чтобы я забыл, как из меня вчера сделали текущую по тебе девочку? — спросил Стайлз. — А потом ты напишешь про меня очередной пост, потому что твое сочинительство имеет бешеный успех, и все начнется по новой?  
— Я все равно напишу что-нибудь про «лапочку», а ты, кстати, совсем не «лапочка», хватит принимать на свой счет, — заявил Дерек. — Зато ты бесплатно поешь.  
— Выгода и урон примерно одинаковые, — прикинул Стайлз.  
— Твое дело, — равнодушно сказал Дерек. — Моя совесть чиста — я предложил тебе ужин. Нет, значит, нет.  
— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я еще не отказался.  
— Ты и не соглашался, — заметил Дерек. — Стайлз, решай, что-нибудь, я не собираюсь до вечера ждать твоего ответа.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы спросить, свидание это или нет, и закрыл его от греха подальше. Определенно нет, а Дерек его обстебет.  
— Ладно, — согласился Стайлз. — Я согласен. Имей в виду, я очень прожорливый, ужин дорого тебе обойдется.  
— Я в ужасе, — хмыкнул Хейл. — Заеду за тобой в семь, оденься поприличнее.  
— Ты видел мой гардероб, там ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза.  
— Ты работаешь в магазине одежды. Одолжи что-нибудь на один вечер, — посоветовал Дерек и отключился.  
Стайлз посмотрел на потухший экран и выругался.  
Конечно, сейчас он сядет в джип и метнется до Глендейла, — а это сорок минут по шоссе — чтобы выбрать себе пару тряпок.  
Дерек обойдется.  
Стайлз завалился с ногами на кровать и включил на телефоне «Шарики». Скотт, зараза, и его подсадил. Надо побить его результат, сколько можно, Стайлз уже неделю висит в отстое. Братство братством, а чувствовать себя лузером Стайлз никогда не любил.  
Он обновил приложение и краем глаза увидел, что ему на почту свалилось уведомление о том, что в блоге, на который он подписан, новый пост.  
  
«Сегодня веду свою «лапочку» на ужин. Пожелайте мне удачи».  
  
Стайлз потер пальцами у уха, постучал кончиком среднего и указательного по нижней губе и закрыл страничку браузера. Даже бахвальство Дерека не могло сейчас испортить его настроение, которое просто зашкаливало за отметку «отлично».  
  


  
  
— Добрых советов ты не слушаешь, — Дерек пренебрежительно осмотрел Стайлза с головы до ног.  
— Скажи спасибо, что я принял душ, — отмахнулся Стайлз.  
Между прочим, это не всегда было просто — душевых кабинок насчитывалось во много раз меньше, чем проживающих в доме парней, и даже переоборудованные ванные комнаты вмещали не всех желающих.  
— Я счастлив, что ты только выглядишь, как бездомный, но не пахнешь, как он, — кивнул Дерек.  
Стайлз пожал плечами и забрался в Камаро. Он действительно забил на долгие сборы. Мягкая голубая футболка с надписью «STUD MUFFIN», толстовка, джинсы, разношенные кеды. Удобная и любимая одежда, Стайлзу нравится, а недовольные могут не смотреть в его сторону.  
Дерек, разумеется, выглядел приличнее — но он всегда выглядел неплохо. У него не было небрежного шика Джексона, зато общий образ выходил все время каким-то естественно аккуратным, без педантичной прилизанности. Светлые джинсы, черная футболка, неизменная кожанка, новенькие «найки» на ногах — значит, они едут жрать в не очень пафосное место.  
Решил все-таки сэкономить на ужине для Стайлза, вот козел.  
— Так что с твоей сестрой? — спросил Стайлз, пристегнувшись.  
— Дурит, — коротко ответил Дерек и, вздохнув, принялся рассказывать про планы Коры перевестись из Нью-Йорка, где она отучилась три с половиной семестра, сюда, в Беркли.  
Стайлзу иногда было не по себе осознавать, что младшая сестра Дерека его ровесница. Особенно в таких ситуациях: Дерек ясно давал понять, что считает ее неразумным ребенком, который вдруг передумал жить под присмотром дяди и решил рвануть под крылышко к старшему брату.  
— Ты же вроде ладишь с ней, почему ты против? — спросил Стайлз, лениво рассматривая в окно разукрашенные биллбордами улицы города.  
— Лажу, — согласился Дерек. — Но мне хватало возни с Джексоном, а теперь еще за ней приглядывать придется. И Кора хуже Джексона, у него есть стоп-кран, а она всегда была оторвой.  
— Доставала тебя? — Стайлз не желал себе признаваться, что испытывает легкую зависть к Дереку. У него не было никого, кроме отца, а Дереку повезло иметь большую семью.  
— Какое-то время я всерьез думал, что мама родила ее мне в наказание, — признался Дерек. — Кора была _везде_. А один раз она запорола мне потенциальный перепих.  
— Обожаю такие истории, — оживился Стайлз. — Давай, колись! Младшая сестренка не вовремя вошла в комнату, и у тебя упал?  
— У меня не падает, Стайлз. Нет, я познакомился в кафе с шикарной блондинкой, Кейт, — начал Дерек. — Мне стукнуло шестнадцать, ей было за двадцать, но я к ней подкатил. Мы немного поболтали, она начала со мной флиртовать, и все шло к полноценному свиданию, но я же там ждал Кору с тренировки, она танцами занималась. И вот она входит в кафе, и я уже собирался купить ей мороженое, как Кора на пустом месте закатила скандал. Она сказала, что ей не нравится эта девчонка, что мы должны сейчас же уйти, разрыдалась до икоты… Как я ее ненавидел в тот момент, ты не представляешь.  
— С блондиночкой не сложилось? — Стайлз вытащил из бардачка упаковку леденцов и беззастенчиво засунул себе в рот одну штучку.  
Дерек недовольно посмотрел на него, Стайлз высунул язык, продемонстрировал конфетку и спрятал ее во рту.  
— Не сложилось, я потом видел ее еще раз, с большой сумкой. Было понятно, что она уезжает из города, и я не стал подходить, — Дерек проскочил на мигающий зеленый и скинул набранную скорость. — В общем, Кора та еще заноза в заднице. Надоедливая, вездесущая и притягивающая к себе неприятности. Вы чем-то похожи.  
— Познакомь нас, — предложил Стайлз. — Обещаю вести себя как джентльмен и не лезть к ней в трусики на первом свидании.  
— Пошути еще раз про секс и мою сестру, и я вырву тебе горло голыми руками, — предупредил Дерек.  
— Кого из нас ты ревнуешь? — уточнил Стайлз, отбивая ногой ритм в такт доносящейся из динамиков песне.  
— Ты еще помнишь, что я кормлю тебя сегодня ужином только для того, чтобы ты заткнулся и прекратил ныть, что я использую твое честное имя в корыстных целях? — осведомился Дерек, заехав на парковку.  
— Я не прекращу, — Стайлз скользнул глазами по светящейся вывеске «Umami Burger». — Я видел, как тебе пожелали удачи сегодня вечером. Ты как, серьезно отнесся к их советам?  
Дерек вылез из машины, захлопнул дверцу и подошел к Стайлзу, которому на этот раз удалось вполне прилично покинуть Камаро. Не так кретински, как после вечеринки в честь снегопушки.  
— Очень серьезно. В правом кармане у меня приготовлена резинка на случай, если ты решишь дать мне прямо в туалете.  
Стайлз протянул руку и засунул ее в куртку Дерека, проверяя правдивость его слов. Но пальцы нащупали только гладкую прохладную подкладку и больше ничего. Зато Дерек уставился на Стайлза так, будто тот только что вытащил из собственной задницы живого кролика.  
— Уже убрал, — Стайлз задрал ладони в воздух. — Прости, искушение было чересчур велико.  
Дерек дернул уголком губ и вытащил из левого кармана шуршащий и яркий пакетик фольги.  
— Ты мне соврал! — пожаловался Стайлз. — Твой дежурный?  
— Да, — Дерек запихал резинку обратно и указал глазами на вход: — Иди, ты же хотел обжираться.  
Про эти бургеры Стайлз слышал, но попробовать так и не пришлось. Зато сейчас он наверстает упущенное! Он заказал себе фирменный — с грибами шитаке, карамелизованным луком, жареными помидорами и пармезаном, Дерек взял себе «мужской» — с чеддером, луком и беконом. Они сошлись на том, что им потребуется двойная порция картошки, и Стайлз получил бутылку ледяной колы. Дерек, разумеется, предпочел пиво.  
— Ладно, передай своей совести, что ужин засчитан, — Стайлз сыто отвалился от стола, раздумывая, сможет ли он ходить. — Здесь знают толк в еде!  
— Да, — Дерек разломил последний оставшийся на тарелке пончик и поднес кусок Стайлзу ко рту.  
Тот сжал губы и в ужасе помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Дерек приподнял брови, подтолкнул пончик настойчивее, так, что рваный край проехался по щеке, а нос Стайлза уловил чудесный запах — пудра и цветная глазурь, свежее тесто, нотка шоколада.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — Стайлз откусил кусок и блаженно прикрыл глаза, пережевывая. — Я сейчас лопну. Или меня вырвет.  
— Ты справишься, — Дерек подозвал официантку и попросил принести им счет.  
Стайлз апатично наблюдал, как он расплачивается, и думал, что ужин правда прошел хорошо. Рассказанная история про Кору всколыхнула детские воспоминания Стайлза, и он вывалил на Дерека уйму баек про их со Скоттом приключения. Слушатель ему попался хороший. Дерек был внимательным, не перебивал, и его короткие ехидные замечания развлекали Стайлза.  
Он сам никогда не сдерживал остроту языка и был не против чужих безобидных простебов.  
Дерек расписался в чеке, забрал кредитку и поднялся. Стайлз вскочил следом, одним глотком допив колу. За окном давно стемнело, на крыльце ресторанчика толпился народ — местечко недаром считалось популярным. Дерек сел за руль, и Стайлз укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Что не так?  
— Ты пил и собираешься вести машину. А я до сих пор сын шерифа.  
— Я в норме, — отрезал Дерек, включив фары. — Ну что, к тебе или ко мне?  
Стайлз остолбенел на несколько секунд и расслабился.  
— Придурок. Давай, подбрось меня до дома.  
Дерек свел вместе брови, кинул взгляд на приборную панель, поразмышлял и вывел машину на дорогу.  
— Все-таки ко мне, — сказал он. — Бак почти на нуле, а до моей любимой заправки придется делать крюк.  
— Эй! — Стайлз шлепнул его плечу. — Чувак! Тогда докинь меня куда-нибудь, я позвоню Скотту, он пригонит за мной джип!  
— Не паникуй, — оборвал его Дерек. — Завтра воскресенье, у тебя выходной. В моей квартире есть лишняя спальня и новая зубная щетка. Переночуешь, и утром я тебя отвезу, там заправка будет по пути.  
— Я не понимаю, какого черта Джексон и эта твоя Кора стремятся быть к тебе поближе, ты утомляешь своей любовью командовать и игнорировать чужое мнение. Серьезно, Дерек, это бесит, — Стайлз поджал губы и отвернулся, чувствуя иррациональную злость. — Нет, мне пофиг, я могу у тебя переночевать, но что тебе помешало предложить нормально?  
— Лапочка, не порти нам обоим вечер, — Дерек нырнул в незнакомый Стайлзу проулок и выскочил на дорогу, срезав, судя по всему, приличный кусок.  
— Это ты его портишь, — огрызнулся Стайлз.  
Но, несмотря на недовольство, он не так уж сердился. Ему было интересно увидеть, как живет Дерек, Стайлз вообще любил новые впечатления. Он отстучал Скотту смску, предупредив, что не придет ночевать, получил ответ и, окончательно успокоившись, повернулся и ткнул Дерека в плечо.  
Тот мрачно зыркнул на него, но уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке. Стайлз пихнул его еще раз, Дерек погрозил ему кулаком, и остановил машину у высотки. Стайлз, чувствуя накатившую сонливость, раззевался в пустом лифте, залитом слишком ярким электрическим светом. Дерек провел его в свою квартиру — неплохо обставленную для живущего здесь одинокого парня — и показал, где душ. Он принес полотенце, нераспечатанные боксеры — Стайлз усмехнулся, увидев фирменный логотип, — и свалил. Стайлз наскоро вымылся, надел свою футболку и прошлепал босыми ногами до выделенной ему гостевой комнаты. Дерек откуда-то из глубины квартиры проорал «все ли в порядке?», Стайлз заверил его, что «да», и упал в кровать. Сил разглядывать обстановку не осталось, они вдруг резко кончились, оставив в теле усталость и желание проспать много часов к ряду. Но Стайлз все равно приметил следы бывшего владельца. Видимо, здесь и обитал Джексон, когда жил у Дерека.  
А вот Кора, наверное, предпочла другое место. Стайлз представлял примерно тысячу вариантов, где могла проводить субботнюю ночь бесшабашная девчонка его возраста. Он бы тоже сейчас где-нибудь зажигал, если бы Дерек не убил его жратвой. Вот Скотт всегда останавливал Стайлза, когда тот пытался превратить желудок в черную дыру, а Дерек потакал его обжорству.  
Из-за переедания даже заснуть не удавалось. Стайлз вылез с телефона в фейсбук, проверил твиттер — надо не забыть потом спросить у Гринберга, зачем они обклеили спящего Мэтта чешуей, — и по привычке загрузил блог Дерека. Он не ждал обновлений, но, тем не менее, сверху висел еще один коротенький пост:  
  
 _«Лапочка» спит в соседней комнате, но Волк держит лапы при себе. Первый раз в жизни забыл проверить бензин и не жалею об этом»._  
  
Стайлз фыркнул и почти собрался вылезти из кровати, чтобы пойти и наградить Дерека очередной порцией упреков, но вместо этого внезапно провалился в крепкий, спокойный сон.  
  


  
  
— Вот он, здоровый режим, — пробормотал Стайлз, взглянув на часы на телефоне.  
Не было и девяти утра. Накануне Стайлз вырубился слишком рано, вот и проснулся по собственным меркам ни свет ни заря. Он поворочался, надеясь, что удастся снова уснуть, но вскоре сдался. Стайлз надел джинсы, сладко потянулся, разминаясь, и сделал несколько махов руками, чтобы восстановить кровообращение.  
Он вышел из своей комнаты и прислушался — в квартире стояла полнейшая тишина. Стайлз зевнул, поморщился, учуяв собственное утреннее дыхание, и пошлепал в ванну, где с удовольствием отлил и вдоволь поплескался. Вымытый и благоухающий (Стайлз посчитал, что Дерек не расстроится, если он одолжит у него пару капель одеколона), он заглянул в большую комнату, — диван, кресла, журнальный столик, плазма, полка с книгами — миновал запертую дверь, за которой скрылся вчера Дерек, и очутился на кухне.  
Кухня оказалась нормальной, обжитой. Значит, Дерек умел готовить. Стайлз полазил по шкафам, рассматривая стандартный набор продуктов, и сунулся в холодильник. Проснувшийся мозг требовал еды. Стайлз взял бутылку молока, сделал несколько глотков, жмурясь от удовольствия, и, напившись, поставил ее на стол. Дерек его вчера кормил, Стайлз ответит ему любезностью.  
Великим кулинаром Стайлз себя не считал, но после смерти матери им с отцом пришлось осваивать науку приготовления пищи, и кое-что он умел. Например, панкейки, с ними никогда не возникало проблем.  
Стайлз достал муку, разыскал соль и сахар, обнаружил в большой жестяной коробке кучу приправ, среди которых был и разрыхлитель, и вытащил яйцо. Он уже схватился за миску, когда вспомнил о своей суперспособности пачкать одежду. Поколебавшись и не найдя на кухне ничего похожего на фартук, Стайлз снял футболку, кинул ее на стул и принялся замешивать тесто. Готовка требовала полной концентрации внимания, поэтому Стайлз чуть не подпрыгнул, когда на кухню ввалился Дерек.  
— Что ты делаешь? — хмуро спросил тот, растирая влажный после умывания подбородок.  
— А на что похоже? — удивился Стайлз, подцепляя лопаткой очередную оладью.  
Он слегка занервничал. Сейчас Дерек напоминал самого себя в их первую встречу, когда он казался нелюдимым, агрессивным и неприятно опасным. Вдруг Дерек категорически против, чтобы посторонние трогали его вещи и продукты? А Стайлз тут вовсю расхозяйничался. Нормальным людям было бы приятно встать к приготовленному вкусному завтраку, но Стайлз всегда сомневался в нормальности Дерека.  
— Ты готовишь и даже не сжег мою квартиру. Я поражен.  
— Кто-то по утрам не в духе? — осторожно произнес Стайлз.  
— Я не выспался, — признался Дерек. — Почему ты полуголый?  
— Чтобы не стирать потом футболку, я всегда пачкаюсь, — Стайлз отправил порцию оладий на тарелку и залил новую на сковороду. — Что ты делал ночью? Разве ты не ушел спать?  
— Ушел, — согласился Дерек. Он сел за стол и душераздирающе зевнул, не потрудившись прикрыть рукой пасть, полную крепких белых зубов, как у хищника. — Но перед сном проверил рабочую почту. Мне заказали повозиться с одной малышкой-тойотой, я открыл техничку, чтобы взглянуть одним глазком, и когда вспомнил о времени, то было уже четыре утра.  
— Знакомо, — Стайлз неуверенно махнул в сторону шипящей сковороды. — Прости, что я тут так…  
— Все нормально, — сказал Дерек и принюхался: — А они хорошо пахнут.  
— Может, я лажаю со шмотками, но я разбираюсь в еде, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Стайлз, перекидывая половину панкейков на чистую тарелку и ставя ее перед Дереком. — Пробуйте, сэр.  
Дерек посмотрел на него, показывая, что его ничуть не впечатлило хвастовство Стайлза, полил оладью кленовым сиропом, стоящим на столе, и запихнул к себе в рот.  
— Ну? — не утерпел Стайлз.  
— Вкусно, — кивнул Дерек. — Даже очень вкусно.  
Стайлз расплылся в улыбке, шлепнул себя по груди и дожарил последнюю порцию. Дерек завозился, программируя кофе-машину.  
— Какой ты пьешь?  
— Очень бы хотел выглядеть круто и попросить у тебя черный, но я люблю с сахаром и молоком, — Стайлз забрал свою чашку и сел сбоку от Дерека.  
На этот раз тот выглядел совсем неформально. Белая майка, хлопковые свободные шорты, самый обычный парень. С поправкой по поганый характер и внешнюю привлекательность.  
Ели они молча. Стайлз обычно не любил тишину, но с Дереком было комфортно и так. Стайлз нацепил на вилку очередной кусок, радуясь погоде за окном, — день обещал быть солнечным, но не ужасающе жарким, — и услышал, как вдалеке хлопнула входная дверь.  
Дерек обернулся на звук, и вскоре в кухне показалась стройная невысокая девушка с забранными в гладкий хвост волосами. От нее пахло сигаретами и алкоголем, макияж был явно чрезмерным для девяти утра, а подол короткой джинсовой юбки покрывали крупицы песка.  
— Кто это еще? — спросила девчонка, заметив Стайлза. — Дерек, он мне не нравится.  
Стайлз раскрыл рот. Он никогда не был суперпопулярным, но с таким отношением столкнулся впервые.  
— Кора, — с упреком отозвался Дерек.  
— Что тебе, старший брат? — Кора пододвинула пустующую табуретку поближе к Дереку, села и уткнулась лицом в его голое плечо, обхватив одной рукой за шею.  
— Где ты была? — Дерек ласково откинул за спину ее хвост.  
— Прошлись по клубам, потом поехали на пляж, встречать рассвет, — пробубнила Кора и потерлась щекой о бугристый бицепс. — Ужасно хочу спать.  
— Иди и ложись, — Дерек пощекотал ей бок, Кора отпрянула и мстительно стащила у него с тарелки оладью. Быстро прожевала и уставилась на Стайлза.  
— Ты новый парень моего брата? — Кора выглядела очень милой и чертовски соблазнительной девчонкой, но тон у нее был, как у заправской сучки.  
А вот глаза подводили, Стайлз видел, что она только играет в стерву.  
— Нет, — ответил за него Дерек. — Это Стайлз.  
Кора понятливо дернула уголком губ.  
— А, _Стайлз_ , — она утащила у Дерека еще одну оладью. — Тогда ты мне тем более не нравишься.  
— Зато, очевидно, тебе нравится, как я готовлю, — Стайлз указал на еду.  
— Может быть, — насмешливо протянула Кора и повернулась к Дереку: — Ты разрешишь мне поспать в твоей кровати? Пожалуйста?  
— Делай, что хочешь, — Дерек увернулся от объятий, Кора взлохматила ему волосы и убежала с кухни.  
— Она вьет из тебя веревки, — заявил Стайлз.  
— Скажи мне то, что я не знаю, — Дерек допил свой кофе и взял из вазочки с фруктами два яблока, кинув одно Стайлзу.  
— Я могу добраться сам, — сказал Стайлз, откусив огромный кусок. — Тебе не обязательно тратить время и отвозить меня. Без проблем, чувак.  
— Мне несложно, — Дерек потер плечо, на котором осталось черное пятнышко туши. — Заодно проветрюсь.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз пожал плечами.  
Дерек выкинул огрызок, сгрузил посуду в раковину и отправился одеваться.  
Стайлз взялся смаковать остатки своего кофе и слегка напрягся, когда на кухню вернулась Кора. Теперь ее волосы были мокрыми и спутанными, а из одежды она решила ограничиться футболкой. Судя по размеру — ее она тоже отняла у старшего брата.  
Кора взяла бутылку молока, сделала несколько глотков из горла — как любил пить Стайлз — и прислонилась бедрами к кухонной стойке.  
— Сколько тебе лет?  
— Вот-вот исполнится двадцать, — признался Стайлз. — На пасхальных каникулах. А тебе?  
— Попозже, — Кора закрутила крышечку. — У меня в мае. Так между вами ничего нет?  
Стайлз закатил глаза:  
— Нет, мы просто… вчера вместе зависли. Я здесь оказался по стечению обстоятельств.  
— И ты вовсе не стараешься соблазнить моего брата?  
— Нет! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я…  
— Тогда почему ты сидишь на его кухне полуголый и встал пораньше, чтобы приготовить ему завтрак?  
— Послушай, — Стайлз поднялся и нервно нацепил свою футболку. — Я не вставал пораньше, о’кей? Я проснулся и… Блин, да это вообще не твое дело!  
— Кора, оставь его в покое, — Дерек вернулся и смерил сестру взглядом.  
Та моментально присмирела и обиженно насупилась.  
— Все в порядке, — Стайлз обошел Кору и приблизился к Дереку. — Она просто тебя ревнует.  
Он похлопал Дереку по животу, заметил, как на симпатичном личике Коры вспыхнуло негодование и, чрезвычайно довольный собой, прошмыгнул в комнату, где ночевал, за оставленной там толстовкой.  
Стайлз услышал, как Дерек что-то негромко сказал сестре, и та ему ответила. Но разборки Хейлов были ему неинтересны. Стайлз напялил толстовку, осмотрелся, проверяя, все ли в порядке, и вынырнул в коридор. Дерек поспешно двинулся к дверям, Стайлз пошел за ним, но все равно машинально обернулся, когда позади раздалось звонкое «Стайлз!».  
Послышался щелчок фотоаппарата, Кора махнула в воздухе мобильником и улыбнулась.  
— Я, кажется, просил вести себя нормально, — рявкнул мгновенно вышедший из себя Дерек.  
— Что плохого в фотографии? Маме будет любопытно посмотреть на твоего нового друга, — отрезала Кора, сверкнув глазами. Стайлз заинтересованно повел головой, пытаясь понять, что так сбликовало — радужка Коры вдруг стала насыщенного желтого оттенка.  
— Я с тобой потом поговорю, — произнес Дерек ровно тем же тоном, который в исполнении отца Стайлза сулил выволочку и неприятности.  
Было круто наконец-то оказаться на той стороне, которой ничего не грозит.  
Поддавшись порыву, Стайлз повторил недавний жест самой Коры — он потерся лицом о бицепс, вдыхая запах кожи, одеколона и самого Дерека, — и шагнул назад. В квартире стало тихо. Кора стояла, приоткрыв рот и округлив глаза, сам Дерек выглядел так, будто ему сейчас стоило огромных усилий сохранять привычную невозмутимость.  
— Мы идем? — спросил Стайлз.  
— Да, — Дерек снял с крючка куртку, надел ее и, подпихнув Стайлза вперед, вышел из квартиры, запирая ее на ключ.  
Стайлз засунул руки в карманы, ожидая, пока придет лифт, и закусил губу, гоня прочь появившееся внутри смутное томление.  
Впрочем, Стайлз быстро нашел ему причину — он только что пялился на полуголую симпатичную девчонку, вот ему и хочется немного расслабится в компании правой руки. Ничего особенного.  
Они с Дереком втиснулись в пришедший лифт. Стайлз наткнулся взглядом на твердые губы, сурово опущенные кончиками вниз, представил, что это рот Коры, и ощутил зверское желание целоваться.  
Черт, но у него без шансов. Кора его ненавидит, да и Дерек не одобрит подкат к его любимой младшей сестренке.  
Стайлз вздохнул, украдкой потер покалывающие губы тыльной стороной ладони и принялся болтать, пересказывая одну из дурацких историй, на которые так богата жизнь в братстве.  
Свои фантазии он оставит при себе.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
— Стайлз!  
Вздрогнув, Стайлз поднял голову, лежащую на Большом Юридическом словаре, и уставился на Дэнни.  
— Что? Отъебись, я учу.  
— Я вижу, — хмыкнул Дэнни. Стайлз стер слюну со щеки. — Перерыв. Твой парень приехал.  
— Какой еще «мой парень»? — Стайлз отчаянно зевнул и поморгал. — Дэнни, если ты пришел прикалываться — давай после полусеместровых.  
— Тот, кому мы блог ломали, — объяснил Дэнни. — Стайлз, не пори херню, мне Маккол все рассказал.  
— Мы просто общаемся, — Стайлз взял чашку с остывшим кофе, выпил его, поморщившись от вида молочной пленки, и потянулся. — Ладно. Позови его сюда.  
Дэнни остался стоять, где стоял.  
— Что?  
— Во-первых, я твой старший брат, и ты не можешь гонять меня по поручениям, а, во-вторых, уставом «Каппа тау» запрещено присутствие посторонних в жилой зоне. Спустись к нему сам.  
— Во-первых, я на днях видел, как Итан выпрыгивал из окна твоей комнаты, сверкая голым задом, а во-вторых, Мэтт очень заинтересуется, узнав, что все наши зефирки сжирает отнюдь не Гринберг, — парировал Стайлз.  
Дэнни почесал подбородок.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Сын шерифа, — подмигнул Стайлз. — Давай, тащи его сюда, мне некогда разводить церемонии.  
Дэнни ушел, хлопнув за собой дверью, а Стайлз вернулся к подготовке. Через два дня ему предстояло сдавать контрольные, а он пока продвинулся не очень далеко.  
— Я тебя не ждал, и времени у меня нет, — сказал Стайлз, едва Дерек вошел. — Что ты здесь забыл?  
— Ты не отвечаешь на сообщения и звонки, я заехал проверить, жив ты или нет.  
— Жив, — Стайлз изогнулся и взял в руки телефон. — О. Он разрядился, чувак. А тебе пора сваливать.  
Дерек засунул руки в карманы, не делая попыток уйти.  
— Ты меня выгоняешь?  
— Да, мистер Хейл, я тебя выгоняю. Стайлзу надо зубрить гражданское право, и Стайлз очень жалеет, что мы не ограничились десятью заповедями, а придумали до хрена законов.  
— Те десять заповедей все равно плохо работают, их пытаются трактовать на протяжении веков и регулярно воюют из-за расхождения во мнениях, — напомнил Дерек.  
— Что тебе от меня нужно? — Стайлз потянулся к чашке, увидел, что она пустая, и поставил на место.  
— Сколько ты уже не спишь?  
— Беспрерывно двадцать восемь часов, я в норме, — Стайлз преувеличенно широко улыбнулся. — Дерек, мне утром звонил отец, я уже прослушал увлекательную лекцию о пользе здорового сна. Съеби.  
— Нет. Тебе пора проветриться, — Дерек подошел, забрал у Стайлза с колен лэптоп и опустил крышку.  
— Я сейчас кину в тебя этим, — Стайлз потряс в воздухе словарем. — Отдай сейчас же и…  
— Ты едешь на пикник. Два часа на воздухе, и с новыми силами за подготовку, — Дерек швырнул Стайлзу в лицо его любимую толстовку.  
— Господи, как я тебя порой ненавижу! — Стайлз слез с кровати и, ругаясь, оделся. — Ты же наверняка заезжал к Джексону, что тебе стоило проехать мимо и не трогать меня? Не-е-ет, Дереку надо пойти и испоганить мне жизнь, у тебя зудит, если ты ни разу не достал Стайлза за сутки. Какой, нахрен, пикник? Я потом на контрольной буду писать про сэндвичи и газировку?  
— Ты заметил, что я тебя не слушаю? — поинтересовался Дерек, с любопытством оглядывая пристанище Стайлза и Скотта.  
— Заметил, — Стайлз помахал рукой перед его лицом. — Нефиг тут пялиться, пошли на твой пикник.  
Дерек кивнул, пропустил вперед Стайлза и шагнул на лестницу, когда внизу появился Мэтт.  
— Стилински, блядь, для тебя правила, что ли, не писаны?  
— Отвяжись, — буркнул Стайлз.  
— Устав нашего братства… — начал было Мэтт, и Стайлз вдруг психанул — недосып всегда плохо сказывался на его умении общаться с людьми.  
— Знаешь, как сильно меня сейчас волнует устав нашего братства? — Стайлз наклонился, почти прижав ладонь к полу. — Вот так. К черту устав, все к себе водят, кого хотят, я не исключение. Иди нахрен со своими претензиями!  
Мэтт остолбенел и умолк, Дерек вышел из-за спины Стайлза.  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
— Никаких, — сквозь зубы, произнес Мэтт, отступив назад.  
Стайлз только теперь сообразил, что Дерек вроде бы ничего не сделал, но все равно умудрился наехать на Мэтта и дать ему понять, что лучше не связываться. Стайлз успел забыть, какое Дерек производит впечатление на людей, которые его не знают.  
— Ты бы, наверное, сдох, если бы не вмешался, — поддел Стайлз, пристегивая ремень Камаро.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, но Стайлзу было плевать. Он частенько поддерживал с Дереком одностороннюю беседу и привык к разным видам выразительного молчания.  
В парке оказалось хорошо. Правда, солнце резало и так слезившееся от недосыпа глаза, но было приятно чувствовать ветерок на коже и дышать запахом свежей зелени. Дерек привел его к укромной поляне, где уже была расстелена скатерть и валялись небольшие мягкие подушки. Стайлз засунул руки в карманы и присвистнул.  
— Ты не мог собрать компанию лучше, — прокомментировал он. — Мои клиенты и твоя младшая сестра, которая меня ненавидит, вау.  
— Чтобы ненавидеть, я тебя еще слишком плохо знаю, — отозвалась Кора. — Пока ты мне просто не нравишься.  
Стайлз попытался развернуться и уйти, но Дерек настойчиво подтолкнул его в спину. Джексон подвинулся поближе к Лидии, и все кое-как расселись.  
— О, — Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови, заметив, что Джексон выглядит таким же бледным, сонным и помятым, как и он сам. — Ты что… Джексон, ты готовишься к тестам?  
— Нет, я нанимаю какого-нибудь задрота, и он все за меня решает, — огрызнулся Джексон.  
— Я об этом и говорю, — подтвердил Стайлз.  
— Джексон сам сдает все экзамены, — сообщила Лидия, пригубив воды. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой парень получал диплом незаслуженно.  
— Еще раз спасибо тебе за это, Лидия, — Джексон повернулся к корзинке с едой, стоявшей рядом со Стайлзом. — Стилински, достань что-нибудь пожрать.  
Это было здравой мыслью, Стайлз бы и сам не отказался от перекуса. Он беззастенчиво порылся внутри и извлек на свет два сэндвича.  
— Ветчина с сыром или индейка? — обратился к Джексону Стайлз, у которого от вида и запаха еды забурчало в животе.  
— Ветчина, — Джексон забрал сэндвич, Стайлз погрузил зубы в свой и улыбнулся Дереку, кинувшему ему бутылку с соком.  
— А ты не готовишься? — спросил Стайлз у Коры, доев.  
— Мне еще рано, — охотно ответила та, усаживаясь по-турецки. — Я договорилась о переводе, но экзамены из-за этого буду сдавать после того, как их напишут остальные студенты. У меня есть дополнительная неделя.  
— Везучая, — позавидовал Стайлз. — Мой мозг скоро закипит.  
— Мой тоже уже кипит, — Кора лизнула палец и стала оттирать зеленое пятно на коленке. — Программа не совпадает, а Дерек страшный зануда и заставляет меня заниматься. Считает, что я сдамся, передумаю и уеду обратно в Нью-Йорк.  
— Упрямство — семейная черта Хейлов?  
— И Уиттморов, — усмехнулась Лидия. — Там еще пончики с шоколадной начинкой.  
— Пончики, любовь моя! — Стайлз разыскал пахнущий сдобой пакет, откусил сразу половину пончика и выпачкался в помадке, потекшей ему по подбородку. Он ее торопливо слизал, обсосал пальцы и взял протянутую Лидией салфетку.  
— Парни не умеют есть, — рассмеялась Кора.  
— Не все, — выступил Джексон. — Вот я…  
Он выдохнул слишком шумно, и обсыпка из сахарной пудры оказалась на его коленях. Кора свалилась со своей подушки, заливисто хохоча, Лидия тяжело вздохнула, а Дерек дернул сестру за лодыжку, призывая успокоиться.  
Стайлз посмотрел на их возню и, вспомнив, достал из кармана пузырек с аддераллом. Он закинул в рот таблетку, запил ее и чуть не подавился, когда Лидия подалась вперед и забрала лекарство у него из рук.  
— Ты пьешь это?  
— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз. — Это не читерство, у меня СДВГ. Я не один из тех долбанутых, кто себя травит, чтобы получше сдать экзамены!  
— А я был бы не против считерить, — мрачно сказал Джексон.  
— Перебьешься, — Дерек протянул ладонь, и Лидия положила туда аддералл.  
Дерек перегнулся, кинул пузырек в оттопыривающийся карман толстовки, и Стайлз вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы случайно мазнули его по бедру.  
Стайлз допил свой сок и улегся на траву, положив подушку под голову. Он на мгновение опустил веки, наслаждаясь теплом и сытостью, и не заметил, как заснул.  
  


  
  
— Лапочка, — сказал кто-то очень знакомый и потряс Стайлза за плечо. — Просыпайся.  
— Еще минуточку, — пробормотал Стайлз и повыше натянул одеяло, которое было каким-то странным на ощупь — горячим, скользким и пахло дубленой кожей.  
— Никаких минуточек, — Дерек еще раз встряхнул его, и у Стайлза, по ощущениям, чуть голова не оторвалась. Он представил, как она катится по поляне, разбрызгивая во все стороны кровь, и окончательно проснулся.  
— Что? — Стайлз потер глаза. — Черт.  
Он сбросил с себя куртку Дерека, которой тот, видимо, его укрыл, зевнул во весь рот и растер затылок.  
— Выпей.  
В руки ткнулся горячий стаканчик. Стайлз обхватил его ладонью и блаженно зажмурился — двойная порция капуччино, он сейчас умрет от счастья!  
— Мужик, ты лучший, — признался Стайлз, сделав большой глоток. — А где все?  
Скатерти и подушек не было, как не было Джексона, Лидии и Коры. Остались только они с Дереком. Стайлз повертелся и обнаружил, что он здорово поспал — солнце красило горизонт в багряно-оранжевые тона, по дорожкам парка вместо гуляющих парочек теперь изредка пробегали парни в спортивной форме или девчонки, затянутые в спандекс. Слышался лай собак и чужой смех где-то вдалеке.  
Стайлз поежился, после сна его охватил легкий озноб. Он снова пригубил капуччино и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот сидел на корточках и щурился, разглядывая вечернее небо. Ветер растрепал ему волосы, на лицо легли тени, подчеркивая хищные скулы и жесткий рисунок рта. Стайлз, действуя будто под гипнозом, протянул руку и ткнул пальцем в щетинистую, смуглую щеку.  
Дерек резко, по-звериному развернулся, брови сошлись на переносице, в глаза плеснуло холодом и опасностью.  
— Прости, — извинился Стайлз, не зная, как объяснить свой дурацкий порыв.  
Дерек ничего не сказал. Он помог Стайлзу встать, подхватил свою куртку, подушку и повел Стайлза из парка.  
— Надо было разбудить меня раньше, — сказал Стайлз, идя плечо к плечу с Дереком.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил тот.  
Стайлз не понимал, что творится с Дереком, но что-то точно изменилось. Дерек казался отстраненным, захлопнувшимся в своей раковине, но, почему-то, Стайлзу не было некомфортно, и чужим он себя тоже не чувствовал.  
— Чувак? — позвал Стайлз. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Дерек кивнул, улыбнулся уголком рта и вернулся к прежней, ничего не выражающей маске. — Тебе лучше?  
— Мне офигенно, — Стайлз размял шею и опять присосался к кофе. — Ты был прав, и отец, кстати, тоже. Я отдохнул, и у меня снова есть силы заниматься. Пикник получился крутым, хотя я его весь проспал. Извинись за меня перед Лидией.  
— Только перед ней?  
— Я уверен, что это она все готовила. Это в ее стиле. Скажи ей, что сэндвичи были обалденные.  
— Коре будет приятна твоя похвала, — усмехнулся Дерек.  
Стайлз застонал:  
— Серьезно? Ладно, передай Коре мое восхищение.  
— Обязательно, — Дерек усадил его в машину и, все еще подозрительно молчаливый, повез Стайлза домой.  
— Подожди меня здесь, ладно? — попросил Стайлз, когда они подъехали.  
— Подождать? — непонимающе переспросил Дерек. — Зачем мне тебя ждать?  
— Затем, что ты сейчас зайдешь ко мне, — объяснил Стайлз. — Ты пьешь какао?  
— Какао?  
— С зефирками? — Стайлз не выдержал и рассмеялся. — А, Большой Плохой Волк, как насчет какао? В качестве моей благодарности за твою возню?  
— И я могу написать об этом в блоге? — уточнил Дерек.  
— Пиши, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Подожди, о’кей? Я быстро.  
Стайлз пробежал по газону, влетел наверх по лестнице и рванул дверь в их со Скоттом комнату. Скотт обнаружился на кровати, в больших наушниках и с лэптопом на коленях.  
Занимался.  
Стайлз подошел и постучал пальцем по динамику.  
— Чего? — Скотт снял наушники. — Ты где был, кстати? Я тебе звонил!  
— Батарея сдохла, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Скотт, свали на час.  
— Что? Ты спятил? Стайлз, я учусь!  
— Иди проветрись. Или посиди внизу. Или навести Эллисон, — Стайлз нетерпеливо притопнул носком кроссовка. — Серьезно, чувак, мне надо.  
— Ты умудрился где-то склеить девицу? — Скотт нехотя сохранял свои файлы и закрывал лишние вкладки. — Я думал, ты весь в подготовке!  
— Я в подготовке, — Стайлз отобрал у него лэптоп и протащил Скотта к окну. — Давай.  
— Почему я не могу спуститься по лестнице?  
— Не раздражай меня, — Стайлз подпихнул Скотта, тот, ворча, перекинул ноги через подоконник.  
— Дай мне свитер, тут холодно!  
Стайлз вытащил из шкафа первый попавшийся свитер — темно-бордовый, с зеленым орнаментом, кажется, миссис Маккол связала его сыну на Рождество. Скотт попытался протестовать, но убедился в тщетности своих попыток и спрыгнул, привычно приземлившись на ноги — они частенько спускались вот так.  
Стайлз метнулся обратно, и несколько минут спустя уже сидел в своей надежно запертой комнате и смотрел, как Дерек недоверчиво мешает ложечкой полную чашку горячего какао с плавающими там кусочками воздушного зефира.  
До тестов оставалось еще двое суток, а у Стайлза вдруг появилось хорошее предчувствие насчет собственных успехов.  


  
  
— Я ВОШЕЛ В ДЕСЯТКУ ЛУЧШИХ! — проорал Стайлз Дереку в ухо и вскинул вверх пенный бокал с пивом. — Я долбанный гений!  
— Это последняя порция, которую я тебе купил, — сообщил в ответ Дерек. Фальшивое ID Стайлза бармен не принял, и за напитки теперь отвечал тот, кому реально было больше двадцати одного. То есть Дерек.  
— Я заслужил право нажраться, — не согласился Стайлз, отпив, и вытер рот рукавом. — Серьезно, чувак, у меня шестое место на потоке! А ведь я полсеместра прогулял из-за работы! Напиши об этом в блог.  
— О том, что ты прогулял полсеместра? Ах, постой, о твоих успехах? Нет, — сухо сказал Дерек и обхватил губами темное горлышко бутылки.  
— Почему? — Стайлз в ажиотаже смахнул на пол крекер. — Как высмеивать там мою манеру трепаться, так это о’кей, пусть все поржут. А когда есть повод гордиться мной — ты отказываешься! Где логика, Дерек?  
— Потому что я не давал о тебе никакой личной информации, а вычислить, кто тот парень, который так блестяще сдал экзамены — проще простого, — пояснил Дерек. — Ты слышал об интернет-сталкерах? Мне однажды довелось столкнуться, в этом мало приятного.  
— О, — Стайлз приподнял брови и закусил губу. — Значит, когда ты постил мою фотку у себя в блоге, это не было личной информацией?  
— По той фотографии тебя сложно опознать, — возразил Дерек.  
Стайлз заткнулся. Дерек был прав. Кора, сучка, перекинула брату снимок, сделанный в то утро, когда она и Стайлз познакомились, и обрезала так, что там остались только его приоткрытые губы, шея и воротник толстовки. Дерек, которого достали просьбами показать его «лапочку», выложил фотографию в блог, и Стайлз закрыл пост после прочтения примерно десятого по счету комментария, где ему предрекали восхитительную карьеру в порно. Мол, как же Дереку повезло заполучить такой «рабочий ротик», вау.

  
Стайлз, вспомнив о своей обиде, широко раззявил рот и примерил к нему узкий стакан, из которого невесть куда девшаяся Эрика пила затейливый коктейль.  
— Могу я узнать, чем ты занят? — поинтересовался Дерек.  
Стайлз, вспыхнув, отодвинул стакан подальше.  
— Ничем, — он вытащил апельсиновую дольку, болтавшуюся на донышке, съел ее и облизал пальцы. — Хорошо, не пиши про десятку лучших, но я настаиваю — ты обязан упомянуть у себя, какой я умный.  
— Ты зависим от мнения людей, которых не видел ни разу в жизни? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Представь, что бы на это сказала Лидия.  
— Та самая Лидия, которая выходит из себя, если Джексон не подтвердит ей, что она хорошо выглядит? О, ну даже не знаю, Дерек!  
— Раунд за тобой, — сдался Дерек. — «Лапочка» окажется не только красивой и сексуальной, но еще и умной. Мне добавить, что в свободное от торговли трусами время ты надеваешь лосины, плащ и спасаешь мир?  
— Если ты скажешь, что бегаешь при мне Робином, я согласен на лосины, — Стайлз довольно подергал бровями. — А твоя Камаро сойдет за бэтмобиль.  
— Мечтай, — бросил Дерек и прикончил свою бутылку. — Пойду возьму еще.  
— И мне, — потребовал Стайлз.  
— Нет, — Дерек спрыгнул с высокого стула, подошел к стойке и постучал пальцем по полированному дереву. Девчонка-барменша обернулась, расплылась в улыбке и, кажется, решила продемонстрировать идеальный сервис. Она внимательно выслушала заказ Дерека, буквально выставив ему на обозрение обтянутые белой майкой маленькие сиськи, подмигнула и достала новую бутылку пива. Потом сняла с полки подставку под бутылку и впихнула ее Дереку. Тот поблагодарил, расплатился и вернулся за их со Стайлзом столик.  
— Как жаль, что ей не удалось дать тебе номер.  
— Она дала, — Дерек показал ему подставку, где был ряд цифр и имя. — Дженнифер. Красиво.  
— Эм, я могу уйти, — предложил Стайлз. — Или ты… если ты дождешься конца ее смены, я без обид, чувак. Перепих это святое.  
— Тебя уже кинули все твои друзья, разъехавшись по клубам или отправившись искать комнату, — напомнил Дерек. — Я всегда могу позвонить этой Дженнифер завтра.  
— Надо же, мы теперь братаны? — удивился Стайлз. — Круто.  
Дерек как-то странно на него посмотрел и кинул подставку на стол. Он засунул в рот несколько орешков из миски, прожевал и не заметил, что на нижней губе остались крупицы соли.  
— У тебя это, — Стайлз мотнул головой и пощелкал пальцами. Вечно он, как нажрется, забывает самые простые слова. — Ну, короче… Ладно, я сам уберу.  
Он наклонился к Дереку, провел пальцем по его нижней губе, но кристаллик прилип к коже и никуда не исчез. Стайлз сосредоточенно облизнулся, всмотрелся, осторожно повозил ногтем, стряхивая соль, и его как переклинило. Прямо перед ним были твердые, палево-розовые губы. Стайлз заметил черные точки сбритых волосков над верхней и мягкий, едва заметный светлый пушок под нижней, и сам не осознал, как закинул Дереку ладонь на затылок и прижался к его рту своим.  
Соображай он, что делает, Стайлз бы настроился на то, что его отпихнут, но сейчас он просто нагло полез языком внутрь и не встретил никакого сопротивления. Дерек разомкнул губы, его язык скользнул Стайлзу по зубам и двинулся глубже, к гортани. Стайлз крепче вцепился в темные пряди, раскрыл рот пошире и мстительно засосал Дереку нижнюю губу. В голове стало совсем пусто, по телу пробежали мурашки, а пах окатило жаркой волной.  
Блядь, никаких глупостей по пьяни. Он же обещал себе!  
Стайлз с сожалением провел языком по языку Дерека и отстранился.  
Главное, не смотреть ему в глаза и все будет пиздато. Соберись, Стайлз. Соври что-нибудь прямо сейчас.  
— Это тебе вдохновение для следующей порции баек о твоем суперромане, — сообщил Стайлз, все еще избегая зрительного контакта. Он хлебнул пива. — Кстати, чем ты собираешься закончить эту историю?  
— Я пока не имею ни малейшего представления, — ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз заставил себя взглянуть на него. Дерек пялился в сторону барной стойки, где как раз обслуживала очередного клиента Дженнифер. Но после первой волны негодования Стайлз присмотрелся и понял, что Дерек вряд ли видит барменшу, взгляд у него был сосредоточенный и направленный внутрь.  
— Надо что-то решать, — заметил Стайлз, смущенный своей выходкой. От неловкости он даже чуть-чуть протрезвел.  
— У меня есть три варианта, — Дерек перестал разглядывать стойку и повернулся к Стайлзу. — Мне может просто надоесть «лапочка», но… я на самом деле не рассматриваю такую вероятность. Потом, с «лапочкой» может ничего не выгореть. Мои подписчики будут огорчены, зато я, не исключено, получу по почте пару коробок печенья, а еще парням с разбитым сердцем часто перепадает утешительный секс. Ну или «лапочка» ответит на мои чувства.  
— Твои поклонники уверены, что у тебя уже все на мази, — Стайлз стал крутить оставшийся от Эрики бокал, чуть не выронил его и поставил в центр стола, от греха подальше. — Ты же _Дерек_. Ходячий секс, с баблом и на крутой тачке. Кто тебе может отказать?  
— Видимо тот, кому плевать на мои деньги, машину и внешний вид, — подытожил Дерек и вдруг спросил: — Не хочешь выпить что-нибудь покрепче?  
— Текила, — кивнул Стайлз, ощутивший, что он не просто хочет, ему необходимо выпить. Напиться. Прямо сейчас. — Я бы не отказался от пары шотов текилы.  
— Я принесу, — Дерек ушел к стойке, а Стайлз взял в руки подставку с телефоном и, изловчившись, перекинул ее на другой столик.  
Он искренне надеялся, что Дерек не вспомнит об оставленном ему номере. Никаких объяснений своему поступку Стайлз придумать не мог. Он и сам-то не знал, какого хера он это сделал.  
Ладно. Текила прочистит ему мозги.  
  


  
  
Сколько раз Стайлз нажирался и сколько раз при этом поцеловал парней?  
Нисколько. Ноль. Зеро.  
Вот блядство.  
Стайлз закрутил оба крана и, трясясь от холода, вылез из душа. Растерся полотенцем, надел трусы и тщательно прополоскал рот. Он снова походил на человека, а не узника концлагеря, которого били всю ночь.  
Зачем он согласился на текилу? И где, черт возьми, похмелье? По всем законам он сейчас должен лежать в кровати без возможности оторвать голову от подушки. Но нет, вот он, красавчик, стоит в ванной Дерека, почти свежий и выспавшийся и…  
И отчаянно хочет пойти и сделать страшнейшую глупость.  
Стайлз вздохнул, бесшумно прошлепал босыми ногами обратно в «свою» комнату и вытащил телефон, отыскивая там давным-давно поставленное приложение.  
— Должен ли я пойти к Дереку и убедиться, что все это обычная ошибка? — спросил он и нажал на кнопку.  
Магический шар на экране загадочно померцал и высветил ответ: «Пока не ясно, попробуй еще».  
— Ты издеваешься? — Стайлз встряхнул телефон, растер рукой начавший отрастать ежик волос и снова запустил шар.  
«Спроси позже», — посоветовал тот.  
— Ты так помог, — Стайлз выключил телефон, присел на край кровати и закрыл глаза.  
Прошлой ночью он поцеловал Дерека, и даже выпитая на двоих бутылка текилы не смогла стереть из памяти, как это было.  
Невероятно. Восхитительно. Чертовски приятно. Лучший поцелуй в жизни Стайлза.  
Ебать, ну почему он всегда так попадает?  
Или еще есть шансы, и весь это восторг ничего не стоит? В конце концов, он был в состоянии эйфории от сданных экзаменов, он выпил и… И.  
— Знаешь, шар, зря ты меня не отговорил, — сообщил Стайлз телефону и решительно встал.  
Дерек при всей своей психованности не настолько чокнутый, чтобы свернуть Стайлзу шею, а с остальным он справится.  
Дверные петли, наверное, были хорошо смазаны — Стайлзу удалось войти в комнату Дерека совершенно беззвучно. Он осторожно затворил за собой дверь, огляделся и прилип взглядом к большой кровати, где, мерно дыша, раскинулся Дерек. Стайлз потер шею ладонью, сомневаясь, а не свалить ли ему, пока не поздно, но это было бы совсем по-девчачьи.  
Если Дерек проснется, проблема решится сама собой. Стайлз соврет, что пришел будить его и приглашать на кофе, и все будет по-прежнему.  
Но Дерек не просыпался. Вечно он действует назло Стайлзу!  
Голое колено уперлось в матрас, который послушно прогнулся под весом Стайлза. Простыни сморщились, Дерек вздохнул и затих. Стайлз пролез дальше, выбрал более-менее устойчивое положение и склонился, принюхиваясь. В отличие от него, Дерек принял душ перед тем, как лечь спать. Стайлз последний раз собрался с мыслями, положил руку на слегка взопревшую во время сна шею и прижался губами ко рту Дерека. Тот удивленно шевельнулся, Стайлз, умирая от ужаса, вцепился в него крепче и пропихнул язык, целуя нормально, по-взрослому, а не в стиле его школьных неумелых попыток. Дерек ответил, Стайлз вздрогнул от внезапно прошившего его удовольствия и негодующе застонал, когда его отпихнули в сторону.  
— Какого хера? — Дерек поморгал, встряхнулся, скидывая сон и повысил голос, смотря прямо на упавшего на подушку Стайлза. — Какого хера ты творишь?  
— Я… — в мозгу было пусто. Стайлз беспомощно шевельнул губами и сдался: — Я не знаю. Я ошибся. Прости, я… Черт, конечно, это было тупо, я такой кретин. Серьезно, Дерек, мне очень жаль. Я сейчас уйду.  
Внутри стало кисло и гадко, виски окатило болью. Стайлз бы, наверное, разревелся, как девчонка, если бы не мучавший его сушняк, лишивший запаса жидкостей в организме.  
— Ты понимаешь, что нельзя приходить к спящему человеку, пробираться к нему в постель и запихивать ему в рот свой язык? — рявкнул Дерек.  
Стайлз онемел. Он широко раскрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться со жрущим изнутри стыдом. Его почти тошнило от отвращения к себе, он вообще не знал, что теперь говорить и как действовать.  
Он облажался по полной. Конечно, Стайлз, какой же ты дебил! Он спустил тебе вчера пьяную выходку, но с какой стати он простит тебе глупость сейчас?  
Стайлз подавил детское паническое желание спрятаться, подождал секунду, боясь не совладать с голосом, и ответил.  
— Я понимаю, — как можно спокойнее согласился Стайлз. — Дай мне пять минут, Дерек, и я уйду.  
Тот плотно сжал губы, гневно сощурился и не пустил Стайлза, когда тот попробовал выбраться из кровати.  
— Ты не должен так делать, если потом не собираешься задержаться в постели человека, которого разбудил подобным образом, — закончил мысль Дерек.  
У Стайлза пересохло в горле, он недоуменно сдвинул брови и уставился на Дерека. Тот злился, взгляд был сердитым, под кожей ходили гневные желваки.  
— Что? — сипло переспросил Стайлз. — Я… Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Пошевели мозгами и поймешь, — бросил Дерек.  
Он пропихнул руку Стайлзу под спину, обнимая, склонился и куснул его за нижнюю губу. Испытанный шок не желал уходить в одночасье. Стайлз мотнул головой, уклоняясь. Дерек поймал его за подбородок и практически навязал поцелуй, удерживая силой. Стайлз возмущенно открыл рот, Дерек воспользовался его оплошностью, и вчерашняя магия повторилась. Стайлз «поплыл» под настойчивой лаской языка, он мстительно шлепнул ладонью Дереку по бицепсу, дернул за волосы и, застонав, начал жадно отвечать. По телу побежали мурашки, Стайлза ошпарило возбуждением, и он всхлипнул, когда Дерек положил руку на его ноющий без внимания член. Ладонь потерла головку через ткань, Стайлз инстинктивно вскинул бедра и почувствовал, как у него в голове со щелчком отключились все страхи. Он просто не мог одновременно беспокоиться и заниматься тем, чем он занимался.  
Ему никогда особо не нравились поцелуи: слюна, зубы, чужой язык шарит в твоем рту — бывает приятно, но большей частью не очень. Теперь Стайлз понимал, как же он чудовищно ошибался. Дерек вроде бы не делал ничего особенного, он просто целовал, покалывая кожу вокруг рта щетиной, облизывал, посасывал его рот, а Стайлз едва не терял сознание от удовольствия. Он почти не ощущал своих губ, они распухли под требовательными поцелуями, язык еле ворочался, пойманный Дереком в плен, и это доставляло странноватое наслаждение.  
— Все хорошо? — шепнул Дерек, повозив щекой о скулу Стайлза.  
Рука дразняще погладила ствол члена, так и не освободив его от ткани.  
— Да, — Стайлз царапнул его ногтями по плечу и посмотрел вниз. Зрелище завораживало. — Мне нужно немного больше, чтобы…  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — перебил его Дерек.  
Губы снова были в игре. Стайлз смирился с тем, что ведущим в их тандеме ему не быть, и покорно ответил на новый поцелуй. Пальцы Дерека настойчиво, но излишне медленно надрачивали член, и Стайлз даже поерзал, намекая, что уже хочет большего. Готов к большему.  
 _Требует_ большего.  
Дерек пихнул его, вжимая в матрас, повернул голову вбок и куснул за горло. Стайлз потянул его на себя, уговаривая лечь ближе, теснее, и сам подставился под новый укус.  
Он всегда считал засосы ужасно сексуальными, ему нравилось носить на шее метки, в этом был особый, извращенный и сладкий кайф.  
— Потрогай меня, — попросил он, когда Дерек опять сжал челюсти, вызвав у Стайлза приступ дрожи.  
Тот выполнил просьбу, проехавшись рукой по члену, но этого все равно было мало.  
— Не так, — теряя остатки смущения, вздохнул Стайлз. — Сними их с меня и потрогай нормально, о’кей? Я хочу, пожалуйста. Я тебя хочу.  
Дерек шумно выдохнул ему в плечо, чуть ли не рыкнул и выпрямился. Он был весь взъерошенный, глаза блестели, кожа лоснилась от пота, и у Стайлза внутри все сворачивалось от жгучего желания. Он не помнил, когда он хотел с кем-нибудь секса так, как хотел сейчас. С Дереком.  
Который взялся за резинку его трусов и спокойно снял их, доведя до щиколоток и сдернув с ног Стайлза. Дерек, удержавший его за правую лодыжку, поцеловал выступающую косточку повыше ступни, и Стайлз выгнулся и вытянулся в струнку. Дерек усмехнулся, лизнул ладонь и прикоснулся к капающему смазкой члену Стайлза.  
— Постарайся расслабиться, — произнес он, сделав первое движение. — Не спускай слишком быстро.  
— Не от меня зависит, — Стайлз закусил губу, глуша стон.  
Прикосновение теплой кожи не шло ни в какое сравнение с давлением хлопка. По всему паху растекалось предвкушение, в яйцах пульсировало, Стайлз облизнул губы и, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул.  
Дерек навалился на него сверху, тяжелый и жаркий. Стайлз снова взвыл, не способный больше удерживать эмоции в себе, и не вовремя вспомнил откровения Эрики.  
Дереку нравится, когда под ним орут.  
Мысль показалась противной. Стайлз на мгновение испытал отвращение к себе, но про все забыл, стоило Дереку настойчиво сжать в ладони мошонку. Это было приятно и слегка страшно. Дерек успокаивающе чмокнул Стайлза в губы, провел большим пальцем у самого основания и жестко проехался рукой по члену. Слюна успела высохнуть, смазки стало маловато. Дерек убрал руку, намереваясь снова ее облизать, но Стайлз перехватил его ладонь. Он заглотил средний и указательный пальцы — перед глазами все плыло, в ушах мерно жужжал белый шум, — облизал их и смочил языком ладонь. Дерек нетерпеливо пихнул ее обратно, он несколько раз задел полностью обнажившуюся головку, и Стайлза выкрутило в мокром, шумном оргазме — он даже закашлялся, откричавшись всласть.  
Стайлз прочистил горло, вытер со лба пот и блаженно развел руки в стороны. Недавняя похмельная тяжесть, все-таки бродившая в теле, полностью покинула его, оставив легкость и бурлящую внутри энергию. Он набрал воздух в легкие, выпустил его и посмотрел на Дерека: тот как раз смял салфетку, которой стирал с руки сперму.  
Блядь. Оставившая ненадолго Стайлза неловкость с торжеством вернулась. Дерек опять замкнулся, он больше не улыбался, он вел себя отстраненно, будто ничего не произошло.  
— Эй, — позвал Стайлз. — Все в порядке?  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек. Он швырнул бумажный комок на столик, где лежали его часы и телефон. Дерек окинул Стайлза взглядом, поцеловал его в щеку и похлопал по бедру. — А вот сейчас тебе стоит уйти.  
— Что? — поразился Стайлз. — О. Ясно. Тебе со мной не понравилось.  
Он отвернулся, выискивая глазами свои трусы, и чуть не стукнулся затылком о спинку кровати, когда Дерек пихнул его обратно.  
— Что ты несешь? Стайлз, черт тебя дери, почему ты всегда такой идиот? — взорвался Дерек.  
— Я идиот? У меня только что был сногсшибательный оргазм, да я чуть стекла тебе не выбил своими воплями, а ты говоришь — о’кей, молодец, свали. Что я, блядь, должен думать? — выпалил Стайлз, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не начать целовать маячившие прямо перед ним губы.  
— Что ты должен думать? — зло уточнил Дерек. Он взял Стайлза за руку и прижал ее к своему каменно-твердому члену. — Что еще немного, и я забуду, что ты никогда не давал в зад, раздвину тебе ноги и выебу. Я не пьяный парень со студенческой вечеринки, я взрослый мужик, который мысленно трахнул тебя уже раз двадцать. Мне легко, по-твоему, смотреть, как ты голый нежишься в моей кровати? Пошел вон отсюда, придурок!  
Конец речи Стайлз уже слышал плохо. Он снова завелся, обхватил Дерека за шею и все же поцеловал его, не скрывая свою проснувшуюся грубую страсть.  
Дерек ответил, он лихорадочно огладил бедра Стайлза, стиснул ему ягодицу и отпрянул.  
— Вон, я сказал.  
— Хорошо, — буркнул Стайлз. — Но, чувак, я мог бы остаться и помочь тебе. Я… Не надо так смотреть, я уже ухожу.  
Стайлз действительно выскользнул из комнаты, прихватив по пути трусы. Он закрыл за собой дверь, привалился спиной к стене и подышал. Чуть напряженный член болтался между ног, Стайлз погладил его, шепнул: «Спокойно, приятель, веселье кончилось», натянул трусы и вернулся в комнату, где ночевал. Он разыскал джинсы, благоразумно нацепил их на ягодицы и поднял валявшийся телефон.  
Не формулируя вопрос, он запустил магический шар, и тот категорично высказал: «Даже не думай».  
— Это мне подходит, — Стайлз вытянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза. Он был слишком утомлен, чтобы о чем-то размышлять. Его мозги остались в комнате, где сейчас дрочил Дерек.  
А ведь Стайлз так и не видел его член. Охуеть. Переспал с человеком и умудрился не увидеть его гениталии.  
Прекрасно.  
Стайлз перевернулся на живот, зарылся носом в подушку и сжал губы. Он ждал, что на него накатит сожаление, но ничего подобного он не испытывал. Стайлзу было обидно, что его выставили прочь, он хотел вернуться туда, и будь что будет.  
Хотя нет. Все-таки подставлять зад ему не улыбалось. Стайлз припомнил свой жалкий опыт с той девчонкой из «Тета-зета», застонал и зевнул, намереваясь подремать.  
И ему это почти удалось, правда, вместо снов Стайлз мгновение за мгновением переживал свой секс, стараясь не заострять внимание на том, что это реально был _секс_. С парнем. С Дереком.  
Он так увлекся, что едва среагировал на открывшуюся дверь.  
— Пойдем, — позвал Дерек.  
Стайлз молча слез с постели и потопал за ним в гостиную. Дерек принял душ и надел джинсы, оставив верхнюю часть тела обнаженной. Стайлз полюбовался четким рисунком мышц спины и подумал, что Дереку бы пошла какая-нибудь татуировка. Что-нибудь лаконичное, в стиле крутых мужиков.  
Ладно, про татушку он пофантазирует потом.  
Стайлз с ногами залез на диван, вытянул руку вдоль подлокотника и уставился на Дерека, прислонившегося к креслу.  
— Поговорим? — предложил Стайлз.  
— О чем? — спросил Дерек.  
— Точно, ведь никакого повода нет, — съязвил Стайлз. — Ты вовсе не пытался проглотить мой язык пятнадцать минут назад. Дерек, что происходит?  
— Это ты мне скажи, — хмыкнул Дерек.  
— Я?  
— А кто еще? — Дерек скрестил руки на груди. — Я ухаживаю за тобой два месяца и теряюсь в догадках — то ли ты наивен на грани идиотизма, то ли вежливо намекаешь мне, чтобы я ни на что не рассчитывал, и нарочито игнорируешь все мои подкаты.  
— Какие еще подкаты? — возмутился Стайлз. — Если не считать того ужина, который ты мне реально задолжал, ничего не происходило!  
Дерек поднял на него глаза и не сумел скрыть свою растерянность.  
— Ясно, — бросил он. — Хорошо, я тебя понял.  
— Иди в жопу, слышишь? — Стайлз слез с дивана и дошагал до Дерека. — Как я должен был, по-твоему, догадаться, а, мистер Хейл?!  
Дерека явно напрягла сократившаяся дистанция, но сдавать позиции и пятиться он не стал.  
— Действительно, Стайлз. Ты же не читаешь мой блог, как ты мог сообразить? — произнес он, поджав губы.  
— Твой блог это коммерция! Где ты пишешь всякую херню ради продвижения своего бизнеса! — вышел из себя Стайлз. — И все твои истории там…  
— Чистая правда! — заорал Дерек. — Я не мешаю бизнес и личную жизнь!  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Он бессильно опустился на подлокотник кресла и уставился в пол, соображая. Голова тут же разболелась: Стайлз припоминал все случившееся за последние недели и чувствовал себя полным придурком.  
Дебилом хуже Гринберга.  
А он еще стебался над влюбленным Скоттом! Вот кто не видит дальше собственного носа. Скажем привет Стайлзу, проебавшему очевидные вещи.  
— Значит, все это время, — Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы, — все это время ты не издевался надо мной? Ты со мной флиртовал, водил на свидания, познакомил со своими близкими. А я таскался рядом, не замечая происходящего, и все понимали, какой я кретин? Офигенно.  
— Я не собирался выставлять тебя кретином, — раздосадовано бросил Дерек.  
— А я к тебе без претензий, — Стайлз встал и побрел обратно к дивану. — Пиздец. Просто пиздец.  
Он растер лицо руками и постарался не думать, как они все — Айзек, Эрика, Джексон, Кора, Лидия — подсмеивались за его спиной. И некого винить, Стайлза не удивляло, что Дерек не сказал ему прямо. Любой бы понял, что происходит. Кроме Стайлза, конечно.  
Диван скрипнул под весом усевшегося рядом Дерека. Он дотронулся до лопатки Стайлза, поколебался и потащил его на себя. Прикосновений не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось — но, парадокс, Стайлзу было приятно, что Дерек его удержал.  
— Лапочка, — тихо позвал Дерек.  
— Отъебись, — хмуро сказал Стайлз, откинув голову ему на плечо.  
Дерек обнял его поперек талии и прижал спиной к своей груди.  
— Я боялся тебя спугнуть, — спокойно признался он. — Боялся, что если я приглашу тебя на свидание, то ты меня пошлешь.  
— Я бы послал, — Стайлз потер свою коленку. — Я и сейчас пока ни на что не соглашался.  
Пальцы Дерека, расслабленно поглаживающие ему живот, застыли. Стайлз буквально почувствовал сковавшее их напряжение.  
— Ты не соглашался, — подтвердил Дерек. — Я думал, тебе понравился секс.  
— Да, — Стайлз кивнул. — Было прикольно. Ты хорош, можешь собой гордиться.  
— Могу, — эхом отозвался Дерек.  
Он разомкнул объятия, и Стайлз чудом удержал порыв вцепиться в его руку и заставить ее вернуться обратно.  
— Я думаю, мы поговорили, — произнес Дерек с таким решительным видом, что Стайлз только открыл рот и сразу его закрыл, не решившись спорить. — Подвезти тебя до бара, где мы бросили твой джип?  
— Н-нет, — Стайлз встал, стараясь не смотреть Дереку в глаза. — Тут же недалеко? Я прогуляюсь.  
— Три квартала, — сообщил Дерек. — Мне не сложно тебя подбросить.  
— Спасибо, чувак, я сам, — Стайлз быстро улыбнулся и выскользнул из комнаты.  
Ему надо было уйти из квартиры Дерека прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Внутри назревал ядерный взрыв, и будет лучше побыть одному, пока он не успокоится.  
Стайлз прошмыгнул к себе, оделся, распихал по карманам свою жизненно необходимую мелочовку и вышел в коридор.  
Дерек ждал его, прислонившись к стене.  
— Насколько между нами все плохо? — устало спросил он.  
— Все нормально, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Дай мне прийти в себя, ладно? Я сейчас не готов… ни к чему. Я тебе напишу. Или позвоню.  
По кивку Дерека было понятно, что он не верит, что Стайлз это сделает, да Стайлз и сам сомневался в правдивости своих обещаний.  
Он проверил ключи от джипа, махнул Дереку рукой и ушел, самостоятельно захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Стайлз спустился вниз, постоял, перебарывая порыв броситься со всех ног обратно и, засунув руки в карманы, зашагал по загазованным даже в такую рань улицам Лос-Анджелеса.  
  


  
  
— Ладно, — сказал отец, ставя перед Стайлзом откупоренную бутылку пива. — Выкладывай.  
— Что выкладывать? — насторожился Стайлз, недоверчиво смотря на запотевшее стекло и влажную этикетку.  
— У тебя кто-то появился? — спросил отец. — Стайлз, я терпел сорок восемь часов, время на добровольное признание истекло. Что у тебя случилось?  
— С чего ты взял, что это связано с личной жизнью? — Стайлз лихорадочно соображал, пытаясь понять, где же он спалился.  
— Ты проверяешь телефон каждые полчаса. Ты рассеян и — как вы это говорите? — в загрузе? Вчера, когда мы закупались продуктами, ты минут пять возмущался, увидев целующуюся парочку. И, что самое главное, либо тебя душили, либо кто-то понаставил тебе засосов. Я делаю вывод, что у тебя кто-то есть, но вы поссорились, или ты с кем-то переспал и переживаешь, что это было разово, потому что увлекся этим человеком или даже влюбился в него.  
— Еще теории? — мрачно поинтересовался Стайлз.  
— Помоги расследованию, и я позабочусь, чтобы тебе снизили срок, — пошутил отец. — Сынок, поговори со мной.  
Стайлз сдался. Когда папа начинал делать вот так — просил внимания и доверия, отказывать ему не получалось.  
— Все сразу, — Стайлз пригубил пиво. — У меня кто-то есть, а может быть — и нет, мы в каком-то смысле поссорились, и у нас был секс. И, кажется, я действительно им увлечен.  
— _Им_? — уточнил отец.  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Вишенка на торте — это еще и парень. Вау.  
Отец вскинул руку, открыл рот, закрыл его и задумчиво посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Но ты же не гей?  
— Видимо, могу им быть, — Стайлз растер шею рукой. — Кстати, с каких пор мы пьем пиво вместе? То есть я ценю, пап, но мне все еще нет двадцати одного, и у нас отлично налажена схема, при которой я делаю вид, что соблюдаю закон, а ты — что веришь мне.  
— Я шериф, а не идиот, — отец взял свою бутылку и ударил ею по бутылке Стайлза. — Хорошо. Значит, это парень. Получается… у тебя был секс с парнем? Это тот, из братства? Дэнни?  
— Нет! Это не Дэнни! И у нас был не совсем _секс_ , — Стайлза должна была смутить тема, но он так извелся за последние несколько суток, что ему стало не до этого. — Участвовали только руки. И, кстати, не мои.  
— Нет, так не пойдет, — отец нахмурился, выключил телевизор, продолжавший что-то негромко бубнить, и сплел пальцы в замок, уперевшись в столешницу локтями. — Давай сначала. Опиши мне его и свидетелей происходящего, если они были, расскажи мотив, а потом уже приступим к анализу самого происшествия.  
— Ты уверен, что мы пытаемся обсудить мои отношения, а не расследовать очередное дело? — Стайлз приложил горлышко к губам и запрокинул голову, глотая пиво.  
— Мне не раз попадались преступления, которые я раскрывал с большей легкостью, чем выяснял, почему вдруг твоя мама на меня сердита, — признался отец. — Но мои профессиональные навыки помогали разобраться, в чем я провинился.  
— Звучит убедительно, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Хорошо, я тебе расскажу, но должен сразу предупредить — я полный идиот и не заметил отчетливый паттерн.  
— Поэтому нельзя вести расследование, если дело касается тебя напрямую. Из поля зрения выпадают важные детали, — напомнил отец. — Зато я лицо относительно постороннее. Давай, Стайлз. Поделись со мной, и мы на пару пораскинем мозгами.  
Стайлз рассмеялся, почесал над левой бровью и взялся за рассказ.  
Он приехал домой на следующий день после инцидента с Дереком. Они со Скоттом давно договорились, что весенние каникулы поделят пополам. Сначала Стайлз навестит отца, затем Скотт — маму. Отправиться вдвоем они не могли, Айзек и Эрика не потянули бы работу без выходных. Правда, Стайлз планировал выехать попозже, но эта нелепая ссора подтолкнула его действовать. Он забрал от бара свой джип и заехал в мастерскую, попросив взглянуть на машину. Ему требовалось всего около семи часов по трассе I-5, чтобы добраться до Бикон-Хиллза, не такой уж долгий путь, но Стайлз ценил собственную безопасность и не любил проблемы на дороге. Мастер подтвердил, что для такого старья его джип выглядит просто идеально, и пожелал счастливого пути, сделав Стайлзу скидку за диагностику — он и сам ждал возвращения сына из колледжа.  
Стайлз предупредил Скотта, позвонил Айзеку, покидал в сумку случайную одежду, выспался и рано утром тронулся в путь. В Колинге, где он остановился перекусить и, что важнее, сделать перерыв на туалет, Стайлз поймал вайфай и первый раз за истекшие сутки проверил блог Дерека, сам не зная, что надеялся там найти. Ничего и не нашел. Новых записей не было, и это вызывало одновременно разочарование и облегчение. Стайлз дожевал пережаренный бургер, запил его тепловатой минералкой, прихватив еще бутылку в дорогу, и вернулся на шоссе.  
В родной город он добрался после обеда, уставший после проведенного за рулем дня. Голова гудела от прослушанной в машине музыки, ноги и руки затекли, а задницу он конкретно так отсидел. Стайлз пообнимался с отцом, вымылся, поужинал, вкратце рассказал папе основные новости и завалился спать. В ту ночь ему без проблем удалось заснуть, а вот следующая… Следующая принесла с собой воспоминания, сомнения и жующую изнутри тоску. Стайлз маялся, вертясь на простыне, тщетно гнал прочь мысли о Дереке и страшно по нему скучал. Ему все чудились фантомные прикосновения — рука на лопатке, на животе, на бедре, теплые пальцы на члене, влажные губы на шее и поцелуи, поцелуи, поцелуи.  
Стайлзу удалось забыться сном только под утро, и проснулся он измученным и вялым. Да, недаром отец так легко сделал свои выводы.  
— …и я приехал к тебе, — закончил Стайлз свой полный неловкости рассказ.  
— А после Колинга? Этот Дерек что-нибудь писал?  
— Да, — Стайлз перевернул бутылку, удивляясь, что пиво кончилось так быстро. — Про меня ни слова. Там только про работу. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Покажи, — отец выглядел не особенно довольным. Еще бы. Папе определенно не понравилась «лапочка», и побег Стайлза от проблем он тоже совсем не оценил. Но, несмотря на застывший в его глазах упрек, Стайлз чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.  
Он сходил за лэптопом отца и открыл страницу блога.  
— Да, это мило, — усмехнулся папа, увидев дизайн.  
Стайлз горделиво подмигнул ему и прокрутил ползунок, показывая последние записи Дерека. Но отец лишь бегло их просмотрел и начал читать другие, сделанные до того, как Стайлз все испортил.  
— Сынок, — отец оторвался от лэптопа и укоризненно взглянул на Стайлза. — Твой Дерек прав, намек более чем очевиден.  
— Нет! — возмутился Стайлз. — Ты просто не знаешь, как мы общаемся друг с другом. Здесь да, Дерек говорит какую-то херню, делает мне комплименты, но на самом деле он меня постоянно высмеивает. Я и так не могу похвастаться сосредоточенностью и ловкостью, а при Дереке вовсе становлюсь, как кретин. И он меня стебет.  
— Ты теряешь координацию, потому что влюблен, а он тебя дразнит, потому что не знает, как иначе проявить внимание, — перевел отец, и Стайлз крепко задумался.  
Внутри все отторгало папину теорию, но выглядела она вполне состоятельной.  
— Нет, — в итоге отмахнулся Стайлз. — Ты думаешь о нем чересчур хорошо. Сейчас я тебе его покажу.  
Стайлз перегнулся, повозил курсор и навел его на то видео с «Эскаладой», где Дерек щеголял обновками из «Calvin Klein».  
И завис, услышав мягкое приветствие:  
 _«Привет всем, кто это смотрит. Меня зовут Дерек Хейл, и сегодня будет обзор настоящей красавицы. Встречайте кадиллак «Эскалада»._  
Камера поймала в кадр машину, любовно демонстрируя каждый ее дюйм, Дерек продолжал говорить, а Стайлз снова видел тесную примерочную, ворох одежды и растрепанные после бесчисленных переодеваний темные волосы.  
Стайлз оперся локтем на стол и засунул в рот кончики пальцев, грызя их от волнения. В животе стало тепло. Стайлз смотрел на светлый кардиган, мягко подчеркивающий мускулы на руках, на футболку, под которой прятался самый идеальный из виденных им вживую пресс, на полоску ремня на джинсах — пожалуй, ему бы хватило смелости расстегнуть пряжку и пуговицу на джинсах, потянуть молнию вниз и…  
— Стайлз.  
— Что? — Стайлз так резко дернулся, что ударился локтем о край стола. — Блядь! Ох, пап, прости! Сука, как же больно!  
— Его зовут Дерек Хейл?  
Стайлз перестал растирать пострадавшее место и сообразил, что ни разу не назвал Дерека по фамилии.  
— Да, Хейл.  
— А его мать, случайно, не Талия Хейл?  
— Я не знаю, как ее зовут, — Стайлз сел на стул. — Дерек же называет ее просто «мама».  
— Сейчас проверим, — отец нацепил на нос очки, запустил на лэптопе базу данных и ввел имя Дерека. — Да, это она. Отец, ага… мать — Талия Хейл, старшая сестре Лора Хейл, младшая — Кора.  
— Ты знаком с его матерью? — напрягся Стайлз.  
— Они жили здесь. Давно, до твоего рождения, — отец снял очки и убрал их футляр. — Получается, я видел твоего Дерека, но тогда он был совсем маленький. Хейлы купили здесь дом, прожили полтора года и переехали.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что именно Хейлам принадлежал тот заброшенный дом в лесу, куда вы со Скоттом все время бегали играть, несмотря на наш с Мелиссой запрет, — объяснил отец. — Случился пожар, кажется, неисправная проводка, но Талия знатно перепугалась. Мы с твоей мамой прекрасно ее понимали — их старшей девочке было всего пять, сыну около трех… Чудо, что никто из семьи не пострадал в огне.  
— С ума сойти, — простонал Стайлз. — Иногда меня шокирует, какая маленькая на самом деле Америка.  
— Калифорния, — поправил его отец. — Так вот, сынок, я не знаю, каким вырос Дерек, а старшие Хейлы были очень приятными людьми.  
— Тебе стало легче? — проницательно спросил Стайлз.  
— Да, — кивнул отец. — Первый вариант истории, в котором тебя домогался непонятный парень, меня не очень устраивал.  
— Думаешь, если видел его трехлеткой, то все о’кей? — нахмурился Стайлз.  
— А ты снова пытаешься меня убедить, что Дерек — воплощенное зло? — отец опустил крышку лэптопа. — Я давно дал себе слово, что, когда ты будешь готов к серьезным отношениям, я постараюсь не быть одним из тех родителей, кто все рушит. Это нелегко, Стайлз, родительский эгоизм не так просто перебороть. Но я хочу попробовать поддержать тебя.  
— И как это понимать?  
Стайлз отлучился от стола и прикрыл окно — за окном стало темно, воздух посвежел, а отец всегда легко простужался.  
— Серьезно, пап. Ты намекаешь, что мне нужно написать Дереку смску и предложить ему встречаться?  
— Нет, ни в коем случае! — запротестовал отец. — Я знаю, что ты дитя другого поколения, но я бы предложил тебе забыть про интернет и сообщения и поговорить с ним лично. Приехать и во всем разобраться.  
— Лицом к лицу? Спасибо, я пас, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене.  
— Вы все равно встретитесь, — резонно заметил отец. — Столкнетесь в твоем магазине или у ваших общих друзей.  
— Я мог бы сменить место работы, а общих друзей у нас нет, — возразил Стайлз.  
— Чего ты так боишься? — выражение лица у отца стало сосредоточенным и внимательным.  
Стайлз облизал губы.  
— Замнем, — сказал он. — Пап, лучше замнем.  
— Секса? — предположил отец. — Ты боишься секса с ним, Стайлз?  
— Да, — Стайлз шумно выпустил воздух и потер глаза. — Да, ты прав, ух ты. Я боюсь с ним спать. Помнишь, я говорил, что у меня с девчонками нормально? А с Дереком не было «нормально», с Дереком было очень хорошо. Совсем хорошо. Мне. А вот ему, очевидно, было никак, потому что он не разрешил к себе прикоснуться.  
Стайлз перевел дыхание, надеясь, что сумеет остановиться, но его несло, хотя отцу, наверное, не стоило знать подробности.  
— Я как спятил, пап. Я дышать не мог, я думал, что вот прямо там отдам концы. Чистый кайф, и если бы он тогда решил меня трахнуть… — Стайлз помолчал, разглядывая щербинку в настиле пола. — Я бы не сопротивлялся, хотя вообще-то меня это пугает.  
— Я не думаю, что он станет принуждать тебя к тому, чего ты не хочешь, — осторожно сказал отец. — У меня создалось впечатление, что он достаточно чуток к твоим желаниям.  
— Проблема в том, что я не знаю, что хочу, — Стайлз сполз по стене и уселся на пол, обхватив себя за колени. — И в том, что Дереку может и не понравиться быть со мной. Может, он уже на меня забил. Понял, что я всего лишь нескладный парень, не способный ни на что дельное. Посмотри, я же везде лажаю. При первой встрече не смог действовать, как профессионал, потом наехал на него, взломал ему блог, вел себя, как старшеклассник, в постели обломал. А потом сбежал. На черта ему такой, как я?  
Отец молча вытащил из кармана телефона и набрал чей-то номер.  
Стайлз свел брови, не понимая, что происходит, и с трудом поверил своим ушам, услышав, как отец заказывает большую пиццу.  
— Что? — отец перехватил его удивленный взгляд. — До десяти лет мы лечили твои беды мороженым, а сейчас отлично работает пицца.  
— Пицца не сделает меня лучше, — произнес Стайлз.  
— Зато ты перестанешь валять дурака, — улыбнулся отец. — Не хочу вмешиваться, сынок, но, скорее всего, твоего Дерека устраивает твоя социальная неуклюжесть, ему нравятся присущие тебе детские выходки, и он явно находит тебя привлекательным. В том числе в постельном смысле. Кстати, Стайлз, ты теперь должен мне барбекю — не каждый отец будет уговаривать своего ребенка не отказываться от секса. Я точно заслужил хороший кусок мяса.  
— Ты уже заказал пиццу, которую тебе тоже нельзя, — Стайлз встал на ноги. — Ладно, да, ты выиграл, завтра сделаем барбекю.  
— А когда ты вернешься в Лос-Анджелес, ты поведешь себя, как мужчина, и приедешь к нему поговорить, — добавил отец.  
— Если он согласится меня выслушать.  
— Еще слово, и вся пицца достанется мне.  
— Эй! Ты не посмеешь! Это же утешительная пицца! — Стайлз рассмеялся и почесал кончик носа.  
Неведомым способом отцу всегда удавалось приободрить его и заставить поверить в лучшее. В то, что Дерек не прогонит его, когда Стайлз появится у него дома после недельного молчания.  
Ведь не прогонит же?  
Стайлз встряхнулся, избавляясь от дурацких мыслей, обменялся взглядом с отцом и сходил на кухню, принеся им еще по пиву. Потом расплатился с посыльным, доставившим им пиццу, и, наевшись и приняв душ, упал в свою кровать и заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Обратный путь показался ему легче и быстрее. Стайлз неожиданно обрадовался, увидев стены их студенческого дома, искренне обнял Гринберга и даже «дал пять» Мэтту, болтавшему по телефону с Дэнни. Стайлз помог Скотту собраться и проводил его до машины Эллисон, решившейся провести остаток каникулы в Бикон-Хиллзе. Стайлз считал, что пара месяцев встреч — это как-то маловато для знакомства с родителями, но Скотт уже был на семейном ужине у Аржентов (и вернулся оттуда молчаливым и нервным) и считал, что настала его очередь пугать Эллисон.  
Стайлз их благословил, получил комнату в свое полное распоряжение и утром уехал на работу, порядком нервничая. Ему предстояла смена с Эрикой, и Стайлз приготовился к расспросам, издевательствам и нотациям, но его прогнозы не оправдались. Эрика была удивительно мила, она вытянула из Стайлза подробности пребывания дома — как они с отцом устроили киномарафон, как соседская собака чуть не стащила приготовленное для барбекю мясо, как Стайлз наткнулся на свою бывшую и провел очень неловкий час в кафе. Он полагал, что, услышав о Хизер, Эрика упомянет Дерека, но она никак не отреагировала. За все долгие часы разговор ни разу не зашел ни о Дереке, ни о Джексоне, ни о Коре. Эрика жаловалась на Скотта, который, перепутав, принес клиенту женскую рубашку, а не мужскую. Сплетничала про Харриса, которого якобы видели в клубе с девчонкой, по виду — едва закончившей школу. А потом раскололась и призналась, что пару дней назад была на свидании с Айзеком и, кажется, они все-таки встречаются.  
Стайлз поздравил ее, стараясь не показывать, как его внезапно задела эта новость. Он был страшно рад за Айзека, парень заслужил свое счастье, да и Эрика аж светилась от удовольствия, пусть и старалась не показывать этого, демонстрируя нарочитое равнодушие и пренебрежение. Но во рту все равно стало кисло, а под ребрами поселилась некрасивая зависть. Стайлз поспешил занять себя работой и болтать начал в два раза быстрее. За это он мог не беспокоиться, его язык отлично умел нести чепуху, не задействуя мозг. Эрику его треп устраивал, и день прошел мирно и быстро. Задерживаться они не стали, раскидали вещи по местам, прикрыли магазин, и Стайлз, умывшись в туалете холодной водой и переодевшись из фирменных шмоток в свои родные, поехал по знакомому маршруту. Те полчаса, которые отделяли его от квартиры Дерека, неожиданно помогли успокоиться. Стайлз расслабился, вдыхая жаркий воздух и подпевая льющимся из динамика песенкам. Он покрутился по улочкам, ловко заехал на парковку и вылез из джипа. В лифте на него снова накатил приступ паники, который Стайлз усилием воли подавил. Он выжал кнопку звонка, дверь открылась, и Стайлз в недоумении уставился на Джексона и выглядывающую из-за его спины Кору.  
Да, это он не предусмотрел. Стайлз был так уверен, что Дерек окажется дома и непременно один, что столкновение с реальностью вышло неожиданным.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — агрессивно спросила Кора.  
— Проходи, — проигнорировал ее Джексон и втащил Стайлза за плечо в квартиру.  
— А где Дерек? — окончательно растерялся Стайлз.  
— У своей девушки, — быстро произнесла Кора.  
— С Бойдом в салоне, у Дерека новый заказ, — пояснил Джексон. — Он скоро вернется.  
— Джексон!  
— Да что? Заткнись уже и перестань нести чушь!  
Стайлза все это оглушило. Он настроился долго и сложно объясняться с Дереком, а не спорить с его семьей, разделившейся на два противоборствующих лагеря.  
— Я, пожалуй, в следующий раз к нему заеду, — промямлил Стайлз, пытаясь стратегически выскользнуть на лестничную площадку.  
— Нет, — Джексон уперся ладонью в дверь. — Он вот-вот придет.  
— Зачем ты его удерживаешь? — Кора пихнула Джексона ладонью и сердито взглянула на Стайлза: — Я все-таки хочу услышать, что тебе нужно от моего брата.  
— Это касается только Дерека и меня, — отрезал Стайлз.  
— Он прав, — Джексон перехватил Кору за талию и сделал вид, что хочет кинуть ее в гостиную и запереть дверь. Кора взбрыкнула, выворачиваясь, и Стайлз с удивлением отметил, какие они оба тренированные. То есть понятно, у Джексона все круто с мускулами, лакросс требует хорошей физической формы, но и Кора явно не пропускала свои походы в спортзал.  
— Успокоилась? — спросил Джексон.  
— Пусти меня, — Кора освободилась и поправила перекрутившуюся футболку.  
— Что между вами произошло? — Джексон, потерявший интерес к кузине, мстительно пнувшей его по лодыжке, тоже теперь уставился на Стайлза.  
— А ты не в курсе? — удивился Стайлз.  
— Нет, — Джексон забавно округлил глаза. — Никто ничего не знает, кроме того, что Дерек с головой ушел в работу, а ты куда-то свалил.  
— Я навещал отца, — объяснил Стайлз, которого кольнуло чувством вины.  
— Тогда я ничего не понимаю, — Джексон нахмурился. — Вы не ссорились?  
— Они точно ссорились, или он что-то сказал Дереку, — влезла Кора.  
— У нас случилось недопонимание, и я приехал его развеять, — разозлился Стайлз. — Довольна?  
— Пока не увижу, как мой брат улыбается — нет.  
— Улыбается? — переспросил Стайлз. — О’кей, я сейчас свалю, а ты позаботишься о том, чтобы сделать его счастливым.  
Он развернулся и слепо шагнул вперед, внутри все просто тряслось от ярости.  
— Да вы оба заебали! — Джексон поймал его за капюшон толстовки. — Блядь, Стилински, давай четко и ясно, в чем твоя проблема?  
— У меня нет проблем, Джексон, я в порядке, — выдохнул Стайлз ему в лицо. — Руки убрал.  
Дерек тоже частенько бесцеремонно его хватал, но ему Стайлз спускал. А Джексон получит в рожу, если не образумится. Стайлз, конечно, проиграет драку, но дело же не в победе.  
Кора сама отцепила пальцы Джексона. Стайлз, не благодаря, дошагал до двери, рванул ее на себя и очутился на свободе. Его все еще потряхивало, Стайлз шлепнул по кнопке вызова лифта, доехал до подземного этажа и вывалился, чуть не сбив с ног пытавшегося войти человека.  
— Простите, я… — Стайлз поднял глаза и осекся, смотря на не менее растерявшегося Дерека.  
Если Дерек и испытывал какие-то эмоции по поводу разлада в их отношениях, на нем это ни капли не отразилось. С виду он ни капли не отличался от себя образца недельной давности.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Стайлз.  
— Привет, — Дерек приоткрыл рот, обнажая длинноватые резцы, и свел брови. — Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить.  
— Взаимно, — отозвался Стайлз и спохватился: — То есть в лифте. Я не ожидал встретить тебя в лифте.  
Дерек рассеянно покивал, нервно провел рукой по волосам, и у Стайлза вдруг совершенно не к месту дернулся член. Его возбуждал сильный и уверенный в себе Дерек, но такой — обманчиво слабый, с появившейся незнакомой беззащитностью… Стайлз впервые на все сто процентов понял, что означает выражение «думать членом». Потому что в мозгах мыслей не осталось, они все стеклись в пах.  
— Ты приехал… — Дерек не договорил, все еще, видимо, пытаясь понять, что случилось.  
— Я приехал к тебе. Но наткнулся на Джексона и Кору, и теплой встречи у нас не получилось. Я решил, что заеду позже. Сам виноват, отец же вбивал мне в голову, что нормальные люди сначала звонят, а не прутся без приглашения.  
— Что они тебе сказали? — в лице Дерека появилась знакомая жесткость.  
— Ничего, — Стайлз мотнул головой. — Неважно. Реально неважно.  
— Ко мне ты приехал тоже по неважному поводу?  
Минутная слабость прошла. Дерек подобрался, глаза сузились, губы плотно сжались.  
Стайлз подкинул в руке ключи от джипа и засунул их в карман.  
— Нет. Важно. Вроде как очень важно. Я не знаю, — Стайлз беспомощно всплеснул руками.  
Дерек отошел от лифта, потянул Стайлза за рукав, и они оказались в скрытом от глаз углу — с одной стороны была стена, с другой — выступ, с третьей их закрывал опорный столб.  
— Неужели, — ядовито сказал Дерек. — Важно, значит?  
— Вот ты не мог спустить это на тормозах, да? — завелся Стайлз. — Да, я испугался и сбежал, ты это хочешь услышать? О’кей, так и было. Дальше что?  
— Ты мне скажи, — предложил Дерек. — Ах да, ты же собирался мне что-то сказать, но не нашел ни минуты времени.  
— Это что — сцена? — скривился Стайлз. — Ты решил обидеться на то, что сам водил меня за нос несколько недель подряд?  
— Иди на хер, — четко произнес Дерек. — Все, с меня достаточно.  
Стайлз, не соображая, что делает, схватил Дерека за плечо. Тот недовольно дернул им, Стайлз попятился и застыл.  
— Подожди, — попросил Стайлз.  
— Я заколебался ждать, — бросил Дерек. — Ты вполне однозначно дал мне понять, что…  
— Ничего подобного! — взвыл Стайлз. — Блядь, я… Я не умею говорить о таких вещах. Я приехал поговорить, потому что знаю, когда случается херня — люди поступают вот так. Встречаются, обсуждают проблему, и она решается. Но я надеялся на тебя, потому что мой подвиг закончился на том, что я сюда приехал! Все. Это максимум Стайлза. Ты знаешь, как я решаю свои проблемы? Жду, пока они рассосутся!  
— Я не рассосусь, — напомнил Дерек. — И это ты… это же ты полез ко мне целоваться! Ты в прямом смысле залез в мою постель! Зачем ты это сделал, если не хотел!  
— Я хотел! Ты, блин, идиот, я хотел! — Стайлз повысил голос, и его крик разнесся по всей парковке.  
Дерек помолчал.  
— Ладно. Если тебе нечего сказать, то мне есть, что.  
Стайлз в негодовании потер себе затылок ладонями, прикрыл ненадолго глаза и постарался взять себя в руки.  
— Валяй, — сказал он, махнув рукой. — Давай, я приготовился. Ты заслужил возможность выгнать меня пинком под зад.  
Дерек с силой ударил ладонью по стене, выплескивая злость, и Стайлз ощутил, как член в штанах снова дернулся. Дурное возбуждение, гулявшее в крови, никак не желало успокаиваться.  
Дерек двинулся к нему, Стайлз вжался лопатками в бетон, вглядываясь в расширившиеся зрачки, почти съевшие зеленоватую радужку. Дерек застыл в несколько дюймах от Стайлза, на скуле дернулся желвак, а потом руки Дерека взяли Стайлза за бедра, вжимая пахом в его промежность, а их губы встретились.  
Стайлз ответил сразу. Едва уловив намерение Дерека, он поддался, обнял его за шею и позволил облапать себе зад.  
Дерек целовал его грубо, то ли наказывал, то ли злился, и Стайлз мелко дрожал от удовольствия. Он задыхался, перепачкался в слюне, язык почти сразу заболел — Дерек жестко пососал его, едва не вырвав из гортани. Стайлз поскреб ему ногтями кожу над воротником, потерся ноющим членом о чужую ширинку и застонал, ощутив, как Дерек с губ переключился на линию челюсти и местечко под ухом.  
Пальцы опять смяли ягодицы, Стайлз издал полувздох-полувсхлип и втянул Дерека в новый поцелуй.  
Послышался шорох шин от въезжающей на парковку машины. Дерек нехотя оторвался от Стайлза, а тот, лихорадочно дыша, попробовал усмирить сошедший с ума пульс.  
Машина остановилась, хлопнула дверца, раздался звук включившейся сигнализации. Они подождали, пока лифт приедет и заберет водителя. Стайлз засунул руки под футболку Дерека и погладил ему бока.  
— Это было мало похоже на разговор.  
— Разве? В любом случае, я использовал язык, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Перестань меня трогать.  
— Трахни меня, — вырвалось у Стайлза.  
Он моргнул, не веря тому, что сказал — блядь, он даже не думал об этом всерьез, откуда вообще вылезли эти нелепые слова? Надо сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Надо…  
— Я тебе шею сверну, — глухо пробормотал Дерек.  
— Сомневаюсь, чувак, — Стайлз провел пальцами выше, до ребер, ладони перетекли на грудь и задели соски. Стайлз их слегка сжал и поднял голову, ища губы Дерека.  
Тот, словно не заметив, отвернулся, Стайлз потянулся за ним, и Дерек сжалился.  
Он предупреждающе прикусил Стайлзу нижнюю губу, потом решительно вытащил его руки из-под своей футболки и больше не уворачивался от поцелуя.  
— Пойдем наверх, — сказал Дерек.  
— Там Кора и Джексон, — напомнил Стайлз, раздумывая, стоит ли секс на парковке возможного риска засветиться на камеру наблюдения.  
— Плевать, я их выставлю, — жарко произнес Дерек.  
— И что мы будем делать? — Стайлз не умел заигрывать, но сейчас ему хотелось поводить Дерека за нос.  
— Серьезно? — уточнил тот. — Давай прямо — я хочу с тобой переспать. У тебя другие планы на вечер?  
— Мы не можем трахаться, мы еще не решили наши проблемы, — припомнил Стайлз.  
— А ты способен сформулировать, в чем наша проблема?  
Отличный вопрос. Стайлз завис в поисках правильного ответа и ничего не придумал. Если проблема и была, она перестала быть актуальной.  
— Я не знаю, — признался он.  
— Значит, нам ничего не мешает, — постановил Дерек. — Или ты все еще не гей?  
— Я не гей, кстати, — согласился Стайлз. — Мне пофиг на парней.  
Дерек посмотрел в сторону и покачал головой, словно ему стоило огромного труда удержать свое мнение при себе.  
— Стайлз, давай проясним, — по-деловому начал он. — Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу привести тебя наверх, вытолкать взашей доставших меня заботой и расспросами малолеток и вытрахать из тебя дурь. И я хочу быть уверен, что ты не сбежишь от меня в другой город после оргазма.  
— Если я смогу кончить, — заметил Стайлз. — Я на досуге полистал кое-что, и перспективы меня не обрадовали. Боль, микротрещины — все это как-то мало ассоциируется с удовольствием.  
— Да ты орать подо мной будешь, — пообещал Дерек. — Громче, чем в тот раз.  
— Сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Но я согласен попробовать. Я не динамщик.  
Дерека как встряхнуло.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, — выплюнул он. — Не хочешь — ничего не будет.  
— Эй! — окликнул его Стайлз. — Успокойся! Дерек, блин!  
— Отъебись, — хмуро пробормотал тот. Уголки губ обиженно поникли, он снова выглядел несчастным, как попавший под ливень пес.  
— Я не пытаюсь соскочить, — тихо произнес Стайлз. — Но мне до сих пор пиздец как страшно подставить зад.  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
— Поверь, мне это не мешает бояться, — сообщил Стайлз. — Бог мой, пойдем к тебе? Пожалуйста. Давай разберемся с этим, и все, я перестану терзаться неопределенностью.  
Дерек кивнул, неловко обнял Стайлза за плечи, тот так же неловко попытался шагать с ним в такт, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо и некомфортно. Прикосновение Дерека было приятным, Стайлз желал в принципе гораздо большего, но именно это объятие в стиле парочки вызывало смутное недоумение и отторжение.  
— Дерек, мы тут… — Джексон, прибежавший к входной двери, заслышав поворот в ней ключа, осекся и не договорил.  
Дерек пропустил Стайлза, вошел сам, молча отвесил Джексону болезненный подзатыльник и рявкнул:  
— Кора!  
Кора боязливо высунулась с кухни.  
— Выметайтесь оба, — Дерек швырнул ключи на столик и сбил кроссовки друг о друга. Стайлз последовал его примеру и тоже разулся.  
Кора нырнула обратно в кухню, вернулась, держа в руке телефон, и покосилась на брата:  
— Мы просто переживали.  
— А теперь вы просто уйдете, — сказал Дерек. — И если ты скажешь хоть слово Питеру, матери или кому-нибудь из нашей родни — пеняй на себя.  
— Я не дура, — обижено отозвалась Кора, засунув ноги в клетчатые слипы.  
Джексон скептически хмыкнул в ответ на ее слова, увернулся от тычка острым ногтем, и они оба исчезли — будто бы Стайлзу вообще примерещилось чужое присутствие.  
— Есть хочешь? — спросил Дерек.  
— Ты меня не жрать сюда привел.  
— Я сейчас и тебе врежу, — предупредил Дерек, повесив куртку на стул. — Лапочка, не беси меня.  
— Не называй меня так! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я парень, блин, я…  
— Лапочка, — Дерек обнял его и быстро поцеловал в шею, обдав теплым дыханием. — Моя сладкая лапочка, которая наконец перестала упрямиться и доводить меня до ручки.  
— Мы уже встречаемся? — мрачно спросил Стайлз. — Я прямо сейчас хочу с тобой расстаться. Ты дико раздражаешь, Дерек.  
Дерек ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты пойдешь в душ один или со мной?  
Стайлз сглотнул. Мозги моментально отшибло, власть перешла к члену и яйцам.  
— Один, — попросил он, представив, какую часть тела ему предстоит вымыть особенно тщательно. — Определенно один.  
— Я бы хотел отсосать тебе в душе, — поставил его в известность Дерек с той же легкостью, с которой обычно рассуждал об инжекторных двигателях. — Ладно, иди один.  
Стайлз двинулся к ванной, как заторможенный, врезался бедром в подставку для зонтиков, выругался и, заперевшись, разделся и залез в душевую кабину.  
Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, член был возбужденно приподнят. Стайлз усмехнулся: вряд ли папа это имел в виду, когда отправлял его поговорить с Дереком лицом к лицу.  
Но что сделано, то сделано. Стайлз включил воду погорячее — ему нравилось, когда кожа краснеет, как ошпаренная — и принялся тщательно мыться.  
  


  
  
Стайлз почувствовал чужое присутствие, но оборачиваться не стал. Он разглядывал коллекцию миниатюрных автомобилей на полке — модельки были выполнены тщательно, с соблюдением всех деталей.  
— Их можно потрогать?  
— Да, — Дерек подошел сзади и не стесняясь обнял его за талию. Теплые губы коснулись верхнего позвонка. — Потом.  
— Когда? — Стайлз не шевелился, позволяя Дереку коротко и сухо целовать ему плечи и шею.  
В животе начало предвкушающе тянуть. В конце концов, он допускал, чем может закончиться его объяснение с Дереком, и был не против. Ему больше не шестнадцать, он знает, что такое секс, и вряд ли уж совсем облажается.  
Да-да, ври себе, Стайлз.  
— Когда ты потрогаешь меня, а я — тебя, — ответил Дерек, поглаживая ему бока. — Или ты передумал?  
— А ты согласишься подождать? — Стайлза расслабляла неспешная ласка, кожу повыше пупка покалывало от удовольствия.  
Дерек, не останавливаясь, подтвердил:  
— Соглашусь.  
— Ты же заебался ждать, — напомнил Стайлз, поддразнивая. Доводить Дерека до ручки было все-таки очень прикольно.  
Пальцы Дерека смяли узел полотенца.  
— Стайлз?  
Он успокаивающе потерся затылком о щеку Дерека.  
— Все в норме. Понимаешь, я как-то не рассчитывал, — Стайлз прочистил горло, — что буду снова испытывать нервяк перед сексом. Думал, все страхи позади.  
— Чего ты боишься? — Дерек провел пальцем под влажной тканью.  
— Это не сформулировать, — Стайлз повернул голову на бок, и Дерек понятливо его поцеловал.  
Пальцы дотронулись до сосков Стайлза, ущипнули и помяли, вызвав приятные мурашки вдоль позвоночника.  
— Я не особенно хорош в постели, — сообщил Стайлз. — Не жди от меня многого. Стайлз обычный парень, несколько девчонок в анамнезе и порнушка в качестве самообразования.  
— Стайлз придурок, — возразил Дерек. — Но очень горячий придурок. Я сделаю вид, что не слышал.  
Стайлз хмыкнул, против воли чувствуя себя польщенным.  
— Я фантазировал, каким будет наш первый секс, — признался он, прикрывая глаза.  
— И каким? — Дерек говорил очень спокойно, ласково — как с пугливым животным. Это было немного смешно.  
— Каким? — повторил Стайлз. — Резким. Страстным. Жестким.  
— Порванная задница, синяки и царапины?  
— Не знаю, — Стайлз развернулся к Дереку лицом и закусил нижнюю губу. — Наверное.  
— Оставим экстрим для другого вечера, — сказал Дерек.  
Он провел ладонями по спине Стайлза, сверху вниз, до той линии, откуда начинался изгиб ягодиц.  
— Ладно, — у Стайлза пересохло во рту.  
— Я сниму? — Дерек взялся за полотенце, дождался слабого кивка и убрал ткань.  
Стайлзу неожиданно стало легче. Теперь бежать было некуда, выбор сделан, назад не откатишь. Стайлз качнулся, сграбастал волосы Дерека в кулак и заставил его обнажить шею. Обычно он старался не грубить. Его девчонки все как одна были на ощупь мягкими, хрупкими, и Стайлз обращался с ними бережно. Дерека щадить не хотелось.  
Стайлз куснул его, больно сжав челюсти, зализал укус языком и поцеловал кожу чуть повыше метки. Дерек вздрогнул, подхватил его за бедра и волоком оттащил до кровати. Стайлз упал спиной на одеяло, уперся локтями, выбирая позу поустойчивее, и посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Разденься, — потребовал Стайлз, прожигая взглядом чужие трусы. — Хочу оценить масштаб катастрофы.  
Дерек хмыкнул и задумчиво оттянул резинку в сторону. Стайлз выдохнул в нетерпении. Он видел довольно внушительные очертания члена под тонкой плотной тканью, но сейчас вместо страха испытывал лишь любопытство.  
— Мне посвистеть, чтобы ты показал член?  
— Обойдусь, — Дерек, так и не раздевшись, залез к Стайлзу и взял его за подбородок. — Поцелуешь меня?  
Стайлз улыбнулся, подергал левой бровью и выполнил просьбу. Дерек вел какую-то свою игру, и Стайлз был не против соблюдать его правила. Пока выходило увлекательно.  
Отказ раздеться страшно завел Стайлза. С Дереком всегда было так: вроде бы он весь на ладони, но в то же время он умел спрятаться от чужих глаз. В Стайлзе проснулся охотничий азарт, желание влезть к Дереку под кожу, выдрать из него все, что он так тщательно охраняет.  
Ему удалось повалить Дерека на спину и залезть сверху. Стайлз ощупал его тело: от плеч до бедер, перецеловал его от уха до ключиц и полез все-таки к члену, — посмотреть, потрогать, может, даже попробовать на вкус — но демарш провалился.  
Дерек звонко шлепнул его по голой заднице, перекатился, подминая Стайлза и переворачивая его на живот.  
Стайлз затих. Внутренности обожгло холодом, Стайлз зажался и заметил, как у него подрагивают пальцы.  
— Тихо, — попросил Дерек, поцеловав его под лопаткой. — Тихо, лапочка.  
— Я не лапочка, — выдохнул Стайлз, чувствуя себя, впрочем, именно так. Лапочкой, которую сейчас натянут.  
Его боевой задор исчез, Стайлзу стало неловко и некомфортно, стыдно. И зачем он в это ввязался, блин?  
Дерек наклонился, потерся кончиком носа о его щеку. Стайлз хихикнул в подушку и закрыл глаза, ощутив прикосновение ладони к ягодицам. Дерек сполз вниз, прихватив с собой подушку и без лишних разговоров подпихнул ее Стайлзу под бедра, ласково огладив стоящий член.  
Ладно, может, все и не так плохо.  
Нарушать тишину никто из них не рисковал. Стайлз приготовился, что сейчас Дерек достанет смазку и начнет его растягивать. Ебать пальцами. Вместо этого пальцы пробежались по заднице Стайлза и раздвинули половинки. Стайлз открыл рот и забыл, как дышать, когда кончик языка осторожно лизнул его прямо по крепко сжатому анусу.  
Стайлза мгновенно бросило в жар. Ему захотелось свести ноги, но Дерек держал его за бедра, несильно, но крепко, и Стайлз остался в прежней позе.  
— Ты же говорил, — шепотом сказал Стайлз, — что не фанат римминга? Что его переоценивают?  
— В отношении _себя_ я не фанат. Я вообще не люблю быть принимающей стороной, — пояснил Дерек, сделав еще одно длинное, влажное движение. — Не моя роль.  
— Почему? — сглотнул Стайлз. — Тут что-то не так. Ты утверждаешь, что увлечен мной и, кажется, намерен доставить мне удовольствие. Но «в отношении себя» точно такие же действия ты приятными не считаешь. Это странно, чувак. Косяк.  
— Это не странно, — Дерек потерся колючим подбородком о нежную кожу ягодиц. — Для меня быть снизу — это как есть разогретый в микроволновке бургер. Съедобно, сытно, даже вкусно, но не то же самое, что свежий. Понимаешь?  
— Ты сравнил секс с бургером, — рассмеялся Стайлз, чуть-чуть расслабляясь. — Я начинаю понимать, почему запал на тебя.  
Дерек шутливо укусил его, помял зад и снова заработал языком, поддразнивая стеночки ануса. Стайлз закусил костяшку указательного пальца и попробовал отрешиться от происходящего, не падать в ощущения с головой. Если мысленно дистанцироваться, можно сделать вид, что это вовсе не Стайлз лежит кверху задом с раздвинутым ногами. И не ему вылизывают зад, чтобы потом растянуть его, как девочку, и вставить. Стайлз отдавал себе отчет, что сегодня Дерек точно покажет класс, в его интересах трахнуть Стайлза так, чтобы он и дальше ложился к нему в постель. Это, наверное, потом, когда Дерек насытится, привыкнет, убедится, что они вместе — вот тогда Стайлза начнут использовать как личную дырку, в которую всегда можно присунуть.  
Стайлз вообразил себе это недалекое будущее, в котором Дерек, например, идет за ним в подсобку магазина, толкает, заставив опереться ладонями на коробки, сдергивает штаны, не расстегнув ремень, — тот больно проезжается по члену — а потом вставляет ему хуй в растраханный зад и ебет, не боясь, что их может застукать Эрика. Или нет, лучше Айзек.  
Болезненный щипок выбил Стайлза из заводящей его фантазии. Он вскрикнул и обернулся. Дерек сильно, с нажимом проехался языком по его анусу, поднял руку и жестко потер большим пальцем успевшую чуть-чуть приоткрыться дырочку.  
— Что?  
— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас думал обо мне, а не о какой-нибудь из твоих бывших девчонок, — сказал Дерек.  
— О тебе, — честно признался Стайлз. — Сделай так еще?  
— Не заслужил, — спокойно произнес Дерек, и Стайлз понял: этот скот прекрасно улавливал его эмоции.  
Его смущение, его кайф, его желание перепробовать в койке _все_.  
— Я парень, хватит уже наглаживать меня, как…  
— Ты целка, — напомнил Дерек и провел костяшками по поджавшейся мошонке. — И сегодня ты лежишь и не дергаешься. Не провоцируй меня, Стайлз.  
— Я бы как-нибудь потерпел, — Стайлз проскреб раскрытой рукой по одеялу. — У меня высокий болевой порог.  
— Рад за тебя, — Дерек равнодушно похлопал его по заду. — А подо мной лежит парень, в которого я влюблен, и я буду ебать его так, чтобы не терзаться потом угрызениями совести.  
— Эгоист, — поставил диагноз Стайлз и мстительно повертел бедрами.  
Пусть Дерек прокачивает свою выдержку, Стайлзу не жалко.  
Дерек тоже знал толк в возмездии.  
Раньше, оказывается, Стайлза просто знакомили с оральными ласками, а теперь Дерек взялся за него всерьез. Он развел ноги еще шире, заставляя обнажиться анус, и трахал его языком, выбивая из Стайлза короткие хриплые вскрики. Стало вдруг так хорошо, так стыдно-сладко, что Стайлз в полузабытьи потерся членом о подушку. И зря: хлопок наволочки раздражал чувствительную кожу члена, сушил ее и неприятно задевал. Стайлз бы с удовольствием помог себе рукой, но задрать зад еще выше и дрочить при Дереке он не мог.  
Хотя где-то в глубине души ему этого хотелось. Чтобы Дерек встряхнул его, выдрал из рамок и сказал — о’кей, развлекайся. Делай, как нравится. Не парься.  
Дерек пощекотал ему дырку языком, раздвинул ее и пропихнул внутрь палец. Стайлза опять мотнуло в сомнения, он даже приподнял бедра в немом протесте, но Дерек его не пустил. Он добавил еще один палец, развел их наподобие вилки, и Стайлз подавился криком, ощутив, как мышцы осторожно растягиваются. Больно не было, скорее он чувствовал странное покалывание. Дерек опять его облизал, не вытаскивая наружу пальцы, и Стайлз затолкал себе в рот одеяло, не желая и дальше устраивать кошачий концерт. Его будто пощекотали, до сладких судорог — словно взяли мягкую влажную кисть и ткнули ею в каждое нервное окончание, оголили провода и пустили ток. Стайлз дернулся, Дерек подвигал внутри разведенными пальцами, трахая, и это было уже слишком. Стайлз обмяк, подставляясь, уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки и ответил глубоким утробным стоном.  
Дерек нихуя не понимал в сексе, если сравнивал этот восхитительный ад с разогретым бургером.  
— Ты хочешь? — Дереку было мало вокального сопровождения, он перевернул Стайлза на спину и быстро поцеловал его в щеку. — Хочешь в себя член?  
— Я не понимаю, почему он еще не во мне, — пробормотал Стайлз, приноравливаясь к ритму продолжавших его иметь пальцев.  
Дерек усмехнулся, поймал его губы и убрал свои чудесные пальцы, оставляя это мгновение ласки почти невинным. Стайлз погладил его по шее, чувствуя, что Дереку нужны невербальные подтверждения согласия, и засунул руку под резинку его трусов. Член на ощупь был горячим и влажным, возбужденным, отзывчивым. Головка ткнулась Стайлзу в ладонь, он потер ее, сведя кисть в горсть, и Дерек сдавленно зашипел. Темные ресницы задрожали, рот исказило от наслаждения. Стайлз вытащил член наружу, уверенно подрачивая, и чмокнул Дерека несколько раз в линию челюсти и пониже уха.  
— Время для резинок, — произнес Стайлз. — Дай мне презерватив, я сам тебе надену.  
Дерек слепо моргнул, кинул ему квадратик фольги и флакон смазки. Он сам снял с себя трусы, и Стайлз с незнакомым ему хозяйским довольством оценил и длину члена, и его толщину, и большую мошонку, запрятанную под темными вьющимися волосами.  
Неудивительно, что по рассказам Эрики Дерек выходил настоящим кобелем, с таким прибором и Стайлз бы времени не терял. Блин, почему одним все, другим — ничего?  
Он зубами надорвал фольгу, — заводская насечка не помогла — приложил резинку к головке и раскатал по всей длине. Дерек выдавил смазку на ладонь, щедро смазал себе член и засунул руку Стайлзу между ног. Было прохладно и скользко, Стайлз переждал эти приготовления и с облегчением опустил веки, когда Дерек пристроился и стал вводить член. Мышцы неохотно раскрывались, Стайлз терпеливо лежал, уговаривая себя не сжиматься, и удивился, когда проникновение вдруг перестало быть чем-то чужеродным и нежеланным. Дерек толкнулся в него, до мягко ударивших по заднице яиц, и у Стайлза как глаза раскрылись.  
Тщательно выстраиваемая картинка рухнула, стекло, за которым Стайлз старательно прятался, разбилось, разрезая его осколками на куски. Стайлз перестал видеть в Дереке просто какого-то парня, который по нелепой случайности пялит его в зад. Дерек превратился в _Дерека_ , того, кто беззастенчиво вышучивал Стайлз, кто отвечал по-дурацки на не менее дурацкие смски, кто с ним смеялся и водил его на свидания, язвил, целовал и неуверенно обнимал, сомневаясь в чужой взаимности. Сдерживаемые эмоции хлынули на Стайлза волной, цунами, Ниагарой, расплющивая его личность и все выстроенные барьеры.  
Дерек двигался в нем, натягивал, выискивая лучший угол, а Стайлз лежал, оглушенный пониманием, что он действительно влюблен и что вот прямо сейчас занимается любовью с тем, в кого влюблен. Что он доверяет Дереку, а желудок сводит от одной мысли, что Дерек может куда-то исчезнуть из жизни Стайлза.  
Он прерывисто вздохнул, Дерек внимательно взглянул на него и пропихнул член поглубже, словно пытался достать Стайлзу до горла. А потом опустил руку и нежно погладил растянутое, ноющее кольцо мышц.  
Стайлз выдохнул со свистом, сквозь зубы, и запрокинул голову, выставляя на обозрение шею. Дерек наклонился, лизнул ее, поцеловал искусанные губы Стайлза и шепнул на ухо:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
Словно раскаленный нож провернул. Стайлз ухватился за его плечо, полностью потерявшись в своем жадном желании, простонал что-то невнятное, и Дерек вдруг сорвался с цепи.  
Желание Дерека быть осторожным уничтожил дикий телесный голод. Дерек подхватил Стайлза под коленями и начал втрахивать в кровать, заставляя елозить спиной по одеялу.  
Кажется, они оба послали к чертям все правила насчет первого совместного секса, когда, по-хорошему, следовало приглядеться к партнеру и быть внимательными друг к другу. Стайлз, изловчившись, закинул Дереку ноги на поясницу, удерживая его в себе, Дерек, тяжело дыша, двигался, как поршень — неутомимо и механически, доводя Стайлза до форменного сумасшествия.  
И когда его рука почти вскользь прошлась по красному и возбужденному члену, Стайлз зажмурился, заорал и кончил, с облегчением расслабляя напряженные мышцы. Дерек задрожал, грязно выругался — Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза — и вытащил свой член. Сдернул презерватив, швырнув его на пол, и кончил, заливая спермой бедра и мелко подрагивающий живот Стайлза.  
— Вот как, — помолчав, высказался Стайлз. Он растер белесые капли пальцами и лизнул один из них на пробу. — Ты меня испачкал.  
Дерек пожал плечами. Он широко зевнул и улегся рядом со Стайлзом.  
— Ты собираешься эгоистично отрубиться? — поинтересовался Стайлз, заражаясь зевотой.  
— Сначала я тебя поцелую, — отозвался Дерек и приподнялся на локте.  
— Я завтра разговаривать не смогу, — пожаловался Стайлз. — У меня уже распухли губы, и еле ворочается язык.  
Он опустил руку и осторожно потрогал все еще влажную от смазки дырку.  
— Не болит? — нахмурился Дерек.  
— Нет, — Стайлз потер ступней по лодыжке Дерека. — Тебе понравилось?  
— Что?  
— Секс. Со мной.  
— Было прикольно. Ты хорош, — не задумываясь, ответил Дерек, — можешь собой гордиться.  
— Вот, значит, как, — Стайлз попытался справиться с поползшей по губам улыбкой и проиграл. — Будешь припоминать мне мои косяки?  
— Все до единого, — Дерек обнял его, подкатывая к себе под бок.  
— А серьезно? Я знаю, что это дебильный вопрос, но ты просто на него ответь и забудь, что я его задавал.  
— У меня чуть мозги вместе со спермой не вытекли. Да, Стайлз, мне понравилось с тобой спать, — пробормотал Дерек и потерся лицом о затылок Стайлза. — Ты решил отращивать волосы? Мне нравится.  
— Я замотался и забыл подстричься, — возразил Стайлз. — А сейчас я чувствую себя странно. Мне раньше никто не делал замечаний про мой внешний вид.  
— Мы встречаемся, мне можно, — напомнил Дерек и уточнил: — Мы же встречаемся?  
— Полагаю, да, — зевнул Стайлз. — Мы проводим вместе время, ссоримся из-за херни, спим вместе и ведем себя, как идиоты. По-моему, это очень похоже на отношения, хотя я до конца не уверен. Кстати, можно я подремлю грязным в твоей кровати? Мне лень тащиться в душ.  
Дерек извернулся, вытащил пару бумажных платков и стер начавшую подсыхать сперму с бедер Стайлза. Не всю, конечно, но мелкие капли не волновали ни одного из них.  
— Дремли, — согласился Дерек, куснув Стайлза за плечо. — Спи, лапочка, я буду охранять твой сон.  
— Ты задрыхнешь раньше меня, спорим? Нашелся, блин, сторожевой волк.  
Стайлз перевернулся на бок, закинул ногу на развалившегося на спине Дерека и положил руку ему на грудь. Дерек приоткрыл глаз.  
— Твои собственнические инстинкты дадут фору моим.  
— Угу, — сонно кивнул Стайлз. — Все, Дерек, заткнись и не мешай мне спать.  
Сверху раздался тяжелый вздох, грудная клетка приподнялась, Стайлз опять зевнул и отрубился, чувствуя устроившуюся на его спине тяжелую ладонь и дав себе зарок не забыть потом залезть в лэптоп Дерека.  
Безымянной лапочке пора было почить с миром.  
  


**_Эпилог  
_ **

  
Дерек проснулся резко — сон слетел сразу же, не оставив и следа. Стайлза рядом не было. Пережив совершенно жуткое мгновение, Дерек сосредоточился и успокоился, разобрав звук чужого сердцебиения. Стайлз никуда не уехал.  
Да уж, проспал он свою «лапочку», сторожевой волк.  
Дерек слез с кровати и покосился на свои трусы. Нет, он их насмерть перепачкал, пока дразнил Стайлза, им место в корзине для грязного белья. Поколебавшись, Дерек нацепил старые шорты, в которых любил выходить на пробежку, и пошел на звук — на кухню.  
Стайлз обнаружился за столом, он сидел, криво замотавшись в толстовку, и что-то печатал, одолжив лэптоп Дерека.  
Дерек не возражал. Наверное, Стайлз вспомнил про какое-нибудь письмо преподавателю, Кора тоже вечно сначала пропустит все сроки, а потом начинает метаться. Дерек зевнул во всю пасть, налил себе воды и с удовольствием напился, в горле страшно сохло.  
Увлеченно печатавший Стайлз отвлекся и посмотрел на него — бледный и незнакомый в синеватом отсвете, исходящем от лэптопа.  
— Я тебя разбудил?  
— Нет, — Дерек мотнул головой. — Что-то важное?  
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Взгляни-ка.  
Он повернул экран к Дереку, тот подошел поближе и удивленно приподнял брови.  
Он и забыл, как выглядит его блог с нормальным дизайном. Стайлз залез в настройки и вернул прежний фон и аватар.  
— Эльфийки больше не в моде?  
— Я променял сиськи на волка, вот подстава, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — А ты невнимательный.  
Дерек непонимающе нахмурился, поморгал и вот теперь заметил.  
Верхняя запись принадлежала не ему. Он нагнулся, вчитываясь и не веря тому, что видит.  
Оказывается, Стайлзу нравился капслок.  
  
 _«Я никогда не вел блог, так что если вдруг действую против правил… ДА НАПЛЕВАТЬ. Дерек тут писал как-то, сейчас я вам даже ссылку дам… ага, вот она, **ловите** , что диз вернется, когда у нас наладится._  
 _Вы видите, я снес ту клевую эльфийку и вернул его МРААААААААЧНЫЙ ПАФОС. ~~Хотя волк прикольный, волк мне нравится.~~_  
 _Короче, выводы делайте сами._

_И, кстати, я нифига не «лапочка». Меня зовут СТАЙЛЗ»._

  
  
— Как тебе? — спросил Стайлз.  
Он старался казаться расслабленным, но Дерек уловил застывшее в глубине глаз напряжение.  
— Не хочешь завести себе _свой_ блог? — Дерек выпрямился.  
— Зачем, если я могу портить твой?  
Дерек запустил руку ему в отросшие волосы и легко подергал за пряди. Стайлз задрал голову и облизнул губы. Накатившая нежность ударила Дереку под дых.  
— Почему ты вскочил?  
— Пить хотелось. И жрать. Эрика все-таки посадила на диету себя и всех остальных. Она разрешила мне на работе съесть яблоко и выпить молока. Я тайком перехватил хот-дог, но все равно проснулся от голода. Знаешь, секс отнимает силы.  
Дерек огляделся:  
— И что ты ел?  
— Нашел в шкафчике пару энергетических батончиков. Не думал, что ты увлекаешься этой фигней.  
— Это Кора, — объяснил Дерек. — Еще один пункт в ее список.  
Стайлз выразительно закатил глаза.  
— Мы с ней договоримся. Ты ей улыбнешься, а она простит мне батончики.  
— Что? — не понял Дерек.  
— Она меня упрекнула, что после моего отъезда ты перестал улыбаться, — Стайлз склонил голову набок в ожидании ответа.  
— Мне еще раз сказать, что я в тебя влюблен? — зевнул Дерек, усаживаясь на край стола.  
— Ты можешь не стесняться в выражении чувств, — покивал Стайлз и посерьезнел: — Знаешь, у меня тут личностный кризис.  
— Даже так? — Дерек взял чашку Стайлза с остатками чая и сделал глоток.  
— Да, — Стайлз отобрал у него чашку. — У меня никогда не было такого классного секса. Реально, лучшая ночь в моей жизни, чувак. Отсюда неутешительные выводы.  
— Я разрываюсь между желанием врезать тебе и трахнуть снова, — сообщил Дерек. — Какие выводы?  
— Ну, — Стайлз пропустил угрозу между ушей, — либо я правда гей, либо я по уши в тебя влюблен, либо — самое страшное — я гей, и я по уши в тебя влюблен. Как ни посмотри — влип.  
— Мои соболезнования, — Дерек мазнул взглядом по кухне и заметил горящее на микроволновке время. 00.43. — И с днем рождения тебя.  
— Что? Откуда ты… — растерянно пробормотал Стайлз. — То есть спасибо. Да, спасибо. Вау.  
— У меня нет подарка, — признался Дерек.  
— Я, вообще, обычно не праздную, поэтому и не говорю никому про «дату», — Стайлз показал в воздухе кавычки. — Мне не нужен подарок.  
— Почему не празднуешь? — Дерек протянул руку и погладил Стайлза по шее, на которой наливался засос.  
— После маминой смерти перестал, — объяснил Стайлз. — Меня переклинило, что у меня цифра меняется, а у нее — уже нет. Как выбили на надгробии, так и… Короче, я не праздную. Провожу этот день обычно с отцом и Скоттом, и все.  
— В этом году придется разрушить традицию, — Дерек провел большим пальцем по линии челюсти. — Эрика, Лидия, Эллисон и Кора готовят тебе вечеринку-сюрприз.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Спасибо, что предупредил. Когда?  
— Когда Скотт вернется.  
— Подожди, ты сказал — Кора? Она тоже?  
— Ты ей нравишься. По-своему, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Считай ее поведение заигрыванием.  
— И ты не против, что твоя горячая сестренка со мной заигрывает? — Стайлз лязгнул зубами, сделав вид, что хочет поймать палец Дерека.  
— Это безобидно, — Дерек нагнулся и сказал почти в рот Стайлзу: — Она не трогает то, что принадлежит мне.  
— Всегда считал, что такие фразочки звучат глупо и неестественно, но, о’кей, у тебя получается горячо, — Стайлз лизнул его в губы, поцеловал и откинулся на спинку стула. Толстовка перекрутилась, оставив одно плечо оголенным.  
— Я могу намекнуть им, чтобы ничего не делали. Я про вечеринку.  
— Тогда они поймут, что ты проболтался, — резонно возразил Стайлз. — Что у них в планах?  
— Не знаю. Но Эллисон договорилась, что им разрешат украсить дом вашего братства.  
— Договорилась? Х-ха, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Наверное пообещала Мэтту совместную вечеринку с ее сестринством, они крутые.  
— Кора говорит, твой «старший брат» — гей, — стараясь выглядеть равнодушным, произнес Дерек.  
Увы, обмануть Стайлза не удалось.  
— Дэнни? Да. Клевый парень. Он тебя оценил, кстати, — глаза у Стайлза заблестели. — Это он помог сделать из тебя лося.  
— Лось из нас двоих ты, — отмахнулся Дерек, расслабившись. — Столько тупить.  
— Эй! — Стайлз шлепнул его по бедру, Дерек опустил глаза вниз и сглотнул.  
Его давно мучил этот вопрос, время выяснить положение вещей.  
— На тебе только… это? — Дерек подергал за шнур у ворота.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот и облизнулся.  
— Я… да, только это, — он отвел глаза. — Чувак, я в принципе не против, но прямо сейчас…  
Дерек слез со стола и развернул стул вместе со Стайлзом к себе.  
— Мы тебя полечим, — пообещал он. — И у меня несколько иные намерения. Раздвинь ноги.  
У Стайлза менялся взгляд, когда они вдруг переходили от обычного трепа к сексу или просто чему-то интимному. Исчезал присущий ему сарказм, лицо становилось по-детски удивленным и поглощенным — так ребятня смотрит на подплывшего к ним ручного дельфина. Дерека все время грызла совесть — Стайлз имел право знать, что доверчиво тянется отнюдь не к безобидной морской твари, а к настоящему волку. Но разговор предстоял непростой, и Дерек отложил его до лучших времен.  
— Раздвинуть? — переспросил Стайлз. — Оу. Ладно.  
Он медленно расставил ноги в разные стороны и сполз вниз. Дерек заметил, что пальцы Стайлза чуть подрагивают, — то ли от беспокойства, то ли от нетерпения — и усмехнулся.  
Вот теперь он точно может успокоиться. Стайлз хотел быть с ним, и никакие страхи, предрассудки и сомнения больше не грозили разрушить их отношения.  
Дерек встал на колени, убрал полы мешавшей ему толстовки, обнажая пока слабо возбужденный член, и посмотрел на Стайлза исподлобья.  
— Охренеть, — нервно отозвался тот. — Мне стукнуло двадцать, и мне сейчас обломится поздравительный минет от моего парня. Ох блин!  
— Дай слово, что не станешь писать об этом в моем блоге, — потребовал Дерек, примериваясь.  
— Я напишу в своем, — подмигнул Стайлз. — Заведу его ради такого случая. Назову «Road to domestication».  
— Неплохо, — одобрил Дерек. — А теперь помолчи.  
«Дорога к приручению». Что ж, он, Большой Плохой Волк, «сумасшедший на дороге», был не против определенного приручения. Хотя Дерек бы поспорил, кто из них более дикий зверь. Он сам, оборотень, с недавних времен — альфа, или Стайлз, научившийся жить среди людей и оставаться по-своему волком-одиночкой.  
Впрочем, больше он не будет один.  
Дерек даст ему стаю.  
  


_Семь с половиной месяцев спустя_

  
  
— Я рассчитывала, что хотя бы в этом году мы попадем в Аспен, — Лидия повесила пальто на крючок и поправила свой свободный теплый кардиган.  
— Я бы все равно запретил тебе кататься, — рассеянно сказал Джексон, поставив на пол две огромные сумки. Вот же любители барахла.  
— Запретил? — Лидия хотела возмутиться, но передумала. — Я могла бы сидеть, любоваться заснеженными склонами гор и пить грог!  
— Тебе нельзя грог, — возразила Эллисон. — И здесь тоже есть горы, мы можем прогуляться.  
— Прогуляться? Лидия? — усмехнулась Эрика. — Ее устраивает только воздух Колорадо, а мы же в Орегоне. Для вас тут недостаточно изысканно, миссис Уиттмор?  
Джексон взглянул на Айзека, и тот обнял Эрику, отвлекая ее и унимая потенциальную ссору.  
Дерек кивнул им обоим, пользуясь тем, что девушки не могли заметить его поддержки. Мужская часть стаи заключила пакт, согласно которому каждому следовало приложить все усилия, чтобы празднование Рождества прошло мирно. Ну или хотя бы без смертельных обид. Отдельно все пообещали Джексону приглядывать за Лидией. С точки зрения Дерека, Джексон переносил беременность своей новоиспеченной жены гораздо хуже, чем она сама, но спорить с ним никто не решился.  
— Скотт, ты видел? — возбужденно прокричал влетевший в дом Стайлз, размахивая парой повидавших виды снегоступов. — Мы должны их опробовать!  
— Я пойду с вами! — обрадовалась Кора. — Ты их в сарае нашел? Там должны быть еще мои санки. И сноуборд Дерека.  
— Ты катаешься на сноуборде, и я узнаю об этом только сейчас? — Стайлз уставился на него, всем своим существом излучая упрек.  
— Я пойду проверю генератор, — ответил ему Дерек и убедился, что вся стая занята насущными делами. Джексон быстро проводил экскурсию, рассказывая, какие комнаты лучше всего занять, Лидия объясняла, где лежит постельное белье и полотенца. Бойд на улице возился с машинами, Айзек помогал перетаскивать сумки, а Эрика с Эллисон ушли инспектировать кухню. Скотт отправился с ними, нагруженный пакетом с привезенными продуктами и выданными матерью контейнерами с едой. Дерек мысленно поблагодарил судьбу, что в этом году они все смогли ограничиться кратковременным визитом к его родне и уехать сюда, отмечать праздники без чуткого присмотра со стороны семьи.  
Дом принадлежал его деду. Год назад он передал свою силу альфы Дереку и теперь жил с его родителями, не те годы уже, чтобы вести жизнь одиночки и отшельника, старым волкам нужен покой и забота.  
Дерек же всегда любил это место, и дом как-то сам собой закрепился за ним. Мама тоже поощряла идею отдохнуть на каникулах именно здесь. С ее точки зрения молодому альфе стоило проводить как можно больше времени со стаей. Формально, конечно, не все приехавшие входили в стаю. Скотт с Эллисон были здесь на положении друзей, но Дерек не делил на своих и чужих. Это сначала было страшно — когда он только-только сменил цвет глаз с голубого на красный. Пришлось привыкать к тому, как он теперь чувствует Джексона, сразу принявшего его как альфу. Потом стало легче. Лидию он ощущал через Джексона, Кора была его родной сестрой, и взять ее к себе оказалось проще простого. Айзек, укушенный в детстве по вине Уиттморов, пропустивших на своей территории спятившего альфу, после раздумий тоже вошел в стаю Дерека, притащив туда и Эрику. Дерек предложил ей укус, и она ожидаемо отказалась. Если уж она с Айзеком до последнего отказывалась встречаться из-за его «проблем», то себе такой судьбы точно не хотела, несмотря на мучившую ее болезнь. Дерек считал, что она поступила правильно.  
Бойда упрашивать не пришлось. Ему никогда не нравилось быть омегой, он не раз говорил, что когда Дерек станет альфой, то он войдет в его стаю. Дерек не возражал: они всегда хорошо ладили.  
Что же касалось Стайлза… Дерек захлопнул панель, убедившись, что генератор в порядке. Со Стайлзом пришлось повозиться. Сначала это затянувшееся нелепое ухаживание, потом долгие месяцы, пока Дерек придумывал, как вообще рассказать ему о своей особенности, и наконец объяснение, оставившее его в полнейшем недоумении. Дерек ожидал чего угодно, от решения расстаться до попыток окурить его аконитом, но уж никак не кратковременного любопытства, сменившегося полнейшим равнодушием к его волчьей сущности. Стайлз всегда отличался природным, звериным эгоизмом, и чужие проблемы волновали его мало. Вот собственный гей-кризис он переживал с размахом, маялся сомнениями не меньше месяца, пройдя все стадии по очереди, от «да я просто экспериментирую» до «о мой бог, я действительно люблю гей-секс, мне надо выпить». Дерек наблюдал за его терзаниями с любопытством, отчетливо осознавая, что Стайлз никуда не денется. Он бы не смог объяснить, как работают их отношения, но они определенно работали, несмотря на частые поначалу, бурные ссоры. Сейчас у них все постепенно налаживалось, перетекало в новую, более спокойную фазу, и Дерек задавался вопросом, сколько еще Стайлз будет прятаться от неизбежного. Накануне Дня Благодарения Дерек предложил Стайлзу оставить дом своего братства и переехать к нему, но Стайлз заупрямился, наплел про желание иметь личную территорию и отказался что-то менять.  
Придурок.  
— Фу, пыльно-то здесь как, — Стайлз спустился в подвал, где стоял генератор, и вытащил с полки бутылку вина. — Вау.  
— Поставь на место, — сказал Дерек. — Потом к ужину что-нибудь выберем.  
— А твой дед не настучит, что мы украли его выпивку? Папа не одобрит, ему понравилось рыбачить с твоим отцом и дедом, — заметил Стайлз, ставший с опаской относиться к Хейлам после знакомства с дядей Питером.  
Дерек его не осуждал.  
— Дед разрешил.  
— Круто, — Стайлз чихнул, вытер нос запястьем и поморщился. — Пошли отсюда. Наверху безопасно, я проверил.  
— Это ненадолго, — Дерек знал, что такое четыре женщины под одной крышей, и не питал никаких иллюзий насчет пасторального вечера.  
— Когда запахнет жареным, мы сбежим, — Стайлз взлетел по ступенькам, стуча подошвами ботинок по рассохшемуся дереву. — А это что?  
Дерек нажал на ручку и открыл дверцу рядом со спуском в подвал.  
— Кладовка, — пояснил он, щелкнув выключателем.  
— Ух ты! — Стайлз шагнул внутрь, рассеянно потянул за собой Дерека и закрыл дверь, запирая их в клетушке.  
Смотреть там было нечего — пара швабр, моющие средства, ведро, таз с трещиной, щетки и прочая ерунда.  
Дерек развернулся, чтобы выйти, но Стайлз схватил его за свитер и удержал:  
— Постой-ка. Не надо спешить.  
— Что? — Дерек удивленно приоткрыл рот, Стайлз пихнул его к стене, едва не свернув локтем швабру, и прижался к Дереку всем телом.  
— Не тупи, — Стайлз потянулся к его рту и поцеловал — мокро и грязно, как начал целоваться, распробовав это удовольствие.  
— С ума сошел? — шепнул Дерек. — Полный дом людей, не готово ничего, а ты решил трахнуться по-быстрому?  
— Да, — бесстыже кивнул Стайлз, потянувшись к его брюкам. — Стайлз себе всю жопу отсидел, пока мы доехали до твоего логова. И заслужил поощрительный секс.  
— Ты от скуки едва не перессорил всех по пути, — припомнил ему Дерек. — Твой язык…  
— Мой язык сейчас будет облизывать твой член, — предупредил Стайлз. — Рекомендую заткнуться.  
Стайлз опять его поцеловал, требовательно и настойчиво. Он засунул холодные руки Дереку под свитер, царапая короткими ногтями мышцы груди, а затем, чуть-чуть согревшись, полез ниже, под резинку трусов.  
Дерек обхватил его лицо ладонями, забирая главенство в поцелуе, и слегка раздвинул ноги, предоставив лучший доступ к промежности.  
— Что на тебя нашло? — спросил он, чуть задыхаясь.  
Стайлз рассмеялся ему в шею:  
— Не знаю. Меня заводит, когда ты расхаживаешь с этой твоей серьезной мордой. Я тут альфа, я тут самый главный, слушайтесь меня все, ар-р-р-р!  
Рыкнув, Стайлз игриво куснул его за мочку уха.  
— Я действительно альфа! Я…  
— Я не отрицаю, — Стайлз пощекотал пальцем головку. — Я говорю, что это сексуально. Ты такой одновременно растерянный и сердитый, так и хочется почесать тебя за ушком и дать галету. Ав-в, Дерек, ав-в! Хороший мальчик!  
Стайлз потрепал его свободной рукой по волосам, и Дерек укоризненно поджал губы.  
— Фуф, не злись, — Стайлз оставил несколько быстрых поцелуев на его скуле. — Я хочу тебя. Я уже говорил? Я весь последний час думал о том, как зажму тебя где-нибудь и возьму в рот.  
— Ну так бери, а не болтай, — фыркнул Дерек и прищурился, обнажив клыки. — Что у тебя за страсть к тесным маленьким помещениям?  
— Ты должен ее разделять, с этого началась история нашей большой и красивой любви, которую мы будем рассказывать отпрыску Джексона.  
— Я хотел бы узнать, причем здесь мой нерожденный племянник, но воздержусь, — сдался Дерек и зашипел сквозь зубы, когда Стайлз сделал очередное движение. Дрочка всухую не входила в топ-десять пристрастий Дерека в постели.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Стайлз, утешающе чмокнув его в губы. — Сейчас я все поправлю. Не сердись.  
Он бухнулся на колени, задел одну из щеток, свалившуюся в таз, и вытащил член Дерека наружу. Облизал головку, провел языком по всей длине, до корня, и взял в рот самый кончик, дразняще посасывая.  
Дерек ударился затылком о стену и прикрыл глаза. Ему вспомнилось, как преодолевший гей-кризис Стайлз буквально засыпал его своими фантазиями. Они перепробовали ролевые игры (так себе), секс-игрушки (определенно — да), связывание-сковывание (очень неплохо) и секс в нетрадиционных местах (пятьдесят на пятьдесят). Трахаться на голой земле Дереку не понравилось, зато вот сведший их магазин «Calvin Klein» пострадал аж дважды. Первый раз Стайлз спровоцировал Дерека на жесткий секс в подсобке, поклявшись ему, что камер там нет. Второй и вовсе попал в их общий топ. Стайлз попросил Дерека забрать его с работы, и, когда тот приехал, его ждал сюрприз. Стайлз сидел посреди магазина, перебирая что-то в коробке, спиной к двери, и Дерек мгновенно уловил суть происходящего. Он провернул торчавший в замке ключ, запирая помещение, обошел Стайлза кругом и, игнорируя надрывавшийся айпод, потребовал подобрать ему джинсы.  
Тот даже принес какую-то модель, но оставил ее за пределами примерочной, побоявшись испортить. Зато едва Стайлз проскользнул внутрь примерочной кабинки и закрыл дверцу, они оба чуть не спятили, хотя и старались оставаться каждый в своей роли. Стайлз вежливо называл его «мистер Хейл», а Дерек старался изображать привередливого клиента. Это было сложно. В висящее сбоку зеркало Дерек видел, как Стайлз, осторожно расстегнувший ему джинсы, заглатывает его член и сосет, медленно и ритмично, помогая себе рукой. И если бы Стайлз не пережимал ему основание члена, Дерек бы спустил через минуту. Он и так продержался не очень долго, секс вышел быстрым, но настолько возбуждающим и приятным, что Стайлз грозился повторить опыт.  
Видимо, и сейчас в каком-то смысле повторял.  
Его рот задвигался быстрее, он брал глубже, чем поначалу, и у Дерека стало перехватывать дыхание от удовольствия. Стайлз удовлетворенно похлопал его по бедру и оторвался.  
— Вставишь мне? — почти по-деловому спросил он. Его зрачки расширились, губы блестели от слюны, на щеках выступил горячечный румянец.  
— Да, — быстро сказал Дерек, дернув Стайлза вверх.  
Он содрал с него штаны, бережно придерживая рукой напряженный член, спустил до колен трусы и погладил Стайлза между ягодиц.  
Тот впихнул ему смазку, — обо всем позаботился, ну надо же, — Дерек выдавил на ладонь побольше геля и провел по расслабленному в ожидании анусу. Изловчившись, Дерек вытащил из кармана презерватив и передал Стайлзу:  
— Достань.  
Тот надорвал фольгу, Дерек одной рукой раскатал резинку по члену, а второй, скользкой и липкой, провел несколько раз по латексу. Ухватился за прохладные бедра, выгибая Стайлза в нужную позу, и вставил, легко проникнув внутрь.  
— С Рождеством, — хмыкнул Дерек ему на ухо, лизнув раковину.  
— Сволочь, — отозвался Стайлз, мстительно сжимая его внутри. — И тебя. Подарю тебе, блин, завтра свитер с лосем.  
— С машинками, — попросил Дерек, смеясь ему в затылок.  
Стайлз вывернул голову, подставляя губы, Дерек его поцеловал и сосредоточился на выбранном ритме.  
  


  
  
Утро выдалось снежным, по-настоящему зимним. Дерек зевнул, вылез из-под одеяла, оставив дрыхнущего Стайлза лежать в теплом коконе, и сходил в душ. Дом спал. Дерек неспешно заварил себе кофе, выпил его, заглянул под огромную елку, у подножия которой сугробами застыли разноцветные коробки и пакеты, и вернулся в комнату. Стайлз даже не изменил позы.  
Дерек вздохнул и, чтобы не маяться от скуки, достал верный лэптоп. Благодаря деду, — любопытному, как все старики, — интернет в доме работал исправно. Дерек просмотрел последние новости, проверил рабочую почту — по возвращении его ждал заказ — и зашел в свой блог. Комментарии пестрели поздравлениями, Дерек пролистал несколько страниц и усмехнулся, наткнувшись на запись, посвященную недавней свадьбе Джексона. Он вспомнил, как вся семья перессорилась, споря, кто же стал виновником «случайности» — Джексон или Лидия. Никто не верил в беременность по неосторожности, но брак все одобряли единогласно. Так что пусть Джексон с Лидией и женились второпях, получилось неплохо. Дерек вообще отлично провел время на их торжестве: они со Стайлзом, как и большинство пар, поддались «свадебной магии» и в ту ночь занимались любовью до рассвета. Дереку от хлынувших в мозг картинок моментально захотелось пойти разбудить Стайлза, растормошить его и зацеловать, — сонного и протестующего — но он сдержался.  
Усмехнувшись, Дерек кликнул по кнопке «новая запись» и быстро начал набивать текст.  
Конечно, милый парень Дэнни, «старший брат» Стайлза, устроил себе личную жизнь — завалил президента своего же братства, но Дерек не собирался оставлять свою «лапочку» без присмотра.  
Где-то далеко в лесу требовательно взвыл волк, а Дерек закончил печатать, выключил лэптоп и, собравшись с духом, рывком сдернул со Стайлза одеяло.  
Их обоих ждало утро нового дня, и Дерек проследит, чтобы Стайлз его не пропустил.


End file.
